Grands Vents
by AngelScythe
Summary: Ventus est naturellement bon. Il veut être ami avec tout le monde et il a l'habitude de se battre avec ses amis alors quand on l'affronte, on devient son ami, n'est-ce pas ? Un raisonnement qui pourrait bien lui valoir des surprises quand sa route croise celle de Vanitas.
1. Prologue : Join now with

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner pour l'instant )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Prologue_

 _Join now with your better half_

Une tornade frappait le sol, projetant des pierres partout. Ses bras avaient beaux se dresser pour protéger son visage, il ne parvenait pas à se soustraire à cette tempête. Ses doigts se desserraient de sa Keyblade. Non ! Il n'allait pas la lâcher ! Il n'allait pas subir la honte et le déshonneur ?

Mais l'impact était si fort…

Il sentait ses jambes vibrer.

La bille lui remontait dans la gorge alors qu'il peinait à respirer, à tenir sur cette lande dévastée.

L'ouragan cessa aussi brusquement qu'il n'avait commencé. Il n'eut pas le temps de souffler qu'il dut bondir en arrière pour éviter une nouvelle attaque. Il para et disparut dans les ténèbres pour tenter une attaque du haut. Il ne prononçait plus un seul mot, essayant seulement d'atteindre sa cible. Mais il l'évita d'une simple roulade.

Il ne devait pas continuer comme ça. Il s'épuisait tellement… Il ne devait pas prendre le risque de perdre pour de bon.

Il leva sa Keyblade juste à temps pour retenir un coup brutal qui le fit reculer sous l'impact. Par la χ-Blade, ses bras tremblaient !

\- Pff. Tu as gagné.

Il retint un soupir de délivrance lorsque le garçon s'éloigna.

\- Mais tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Lança-t-il.

Il ouvrit des ténèbres derrière lui et recula, l'air provocateur. Il ne voyait pas la sueur sous son casque, si ?

Il était presqu'enfoncé dans les ténèbres si rassurant qu'il sentit une main sur son poignet. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Ce monstre l'avait attrapé. Est-ce qu'il comptait finir le travail ? Pourquoi pas : on lui avait appris à se méfier de tout ce qui symbolisait le Mal. On lui avait appris à l'éliminer. Et s'il n'en était pas une des sources les plus puissantes, il n'était rien.

\- Tu pars ?

Hein ?

\- Oui.

\- Mais on est bien ami, n'est-ce pas ?

Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait à ce malade ? Ami ? Il l'avait presque massacré, pour commencer et ils étaient opposés ! Mais c'était peut-être son seul salut… Il se sentit tout à coup extrêmement pathétique en pensant ces mots. Accepter de devenir ami avec _ça_ juste pour le salut de son… âme ?

\- Oui…

\- Ouf.

Il le dévisagea et se surpris à détailler les traits juvéniles et délicats, la douceur dans les yeux bleus, le sourire qui reflétait toute l'innocence de cet être.

Il sortit des ténèbres et s'avança vers lui, attrapant son poignet. Il se sentait mieux en reprenant les rênes de cet échange.

\- Nous sommes amis.

\- Oui ! Je suis content ! Tu es mon… seizième ami ! Il y a Terra, Aqua, Atchoum, Dormeur, Grincheux, Joyeux, Prof, Simplet, Timide, Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, Jaq, Flora, Pimprenelle, Pâquerette et toi !

\- Tu t'es souvenu de tout le monde comme ça ? Dit-il.

\- C'est normal ! Je me rappelle de tous mes amis ! J'aimerais beaucoup savoir ton prénom, garçon casqué ? Moi c'est Ventus ! Mais tu peux m'appeler Ven' !

\- Vanitas.

\- Vanitas. C'est un très joli nom ! Sourit-il.

\- Tu es mon ami, donc ?

\- Oui !

\- Est-ce que tu as envie de faire plaisir à ton ami ?

\- Bien sûr !

\- Viens avec moi. Dit-il. Ça me ferait vraiment plaisir. Ajouta-t-il en voyant le doute dans le regard de son… ami.

\- D'accord ! Je te suis.

Vanitas souffla lentement et le tira à sa suite dans les ténèbres. Ils réapparurent devant une petite maison au toit de paille perdue dans une forêt obscure. Il eut un frisson effrayé et posa sa main sur celle de son nouvel ami. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte pourrie pour le mener dans une pièce unique. Il voyait un grand rideau mauve tendu à l'opposé de la porte. Le long du pourtour, de quoi cuisiner ainsi qu'une armoire gelée.

Non-loin d'une fenêtre aux tentures vertes et dévorées par les mites, un lit défait. Alors que, de l'autre côté, il y avait une armoire à la porte à moitié détruite qui trônait. Enfin, une toute petite table prenait un peu de place plus ou moins au milieu de la place, une chaise à moitié détruite devant elle.

\- Oh… Ce n'est pas très grand. Ni accueillant. Mais si c'est chez toi, je ne devrais pas critiquer.

\- Tu peux critiquer. Dit Vanitas en haussant les épaules.

\- Que voulais-tu alors ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

Il rentra dans la pièce, observa les toiles d'araignées et la vaisselle sale qui se couvrait de pourriture dans l'évier. L'odeur était assez insoutenable.

\- En tant qu'ami… Tu pourrais accepter de m'aider ?

\- Oui ! Pour tout ce que tu veux !

\- C'est très gentil de ta part, Ventus.

Vanitas retira son casque et le jeta au milieu des couvertures. Le blond vénitien s'approcha de lui et l'observa, un sourire aux lèvres. L'Être des Ténèbres serra les dents.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Rien… Je trouvais que tu étais mignon !

\- Mi… S'étrangla-t-il.

Ventus lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Ce sourire qui allait si mal avec ce qu'il avait vu quelques instants plus tôt.


	2. Chapitre 1

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner pour l'instant )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 1_

Aqua rabaissa sa Keyblade, sa poitrine se soulevant et se rabaissant vivement. Elle sourit et se rapprocha de Terra en courant. Il lui sourit en posant sa main sur le côté de son épaule.

La jeune femme fit disparaître son arme, jetant un œil à l'endroit où il y avait eu un gigantesque Nescient peu avant. Il avait été anéanti au prix de quelques efforts. À présent, le regard se posant sur le visage ferme de son ami de toujours, elle se rappela l'affreuse nouvelle qu'elle avait apprise peu auparavant…

Des mots que lui avaient confiés Eraqus lorsqu'elle était retournée rapidement à la Contrée du Départ pour faire son rapport à son Maître.

\- Terra…

\- Oui ?

\- Ventus a disparu.

\- Tu m'en avais déjà parlé. J'aurais dû l'écouter… Se rappela-t-il, tristement.

\- Non… Il a vraiment disparu. Dit-elle. Nous n'avons plus aucune nouvelle de lui. Je l'avais retrouvé au Domaine Enchanté mais il s'est enfui lorsque j'ai tenté de le convaincre de retourner auprès de notre Maître. Je pensais pouvoir le retrouver mais…

Elle secoua tristement la tête.

\- Maître Yen Sid a informé notre Maître qu'il ne sentait plus aussi bien sa lumière… Elle s'est trop éloignée. Nous devons absolument le retrouver. Maître Eraqus est très inquiet de le savoir dans la nature. Moi-même je suis préoccupée… Il est si jeune.

\- Ven' saura se débrouiller mais je comprends.

Terra enroula son bras autour de ses épaules et la serra contre lui. Elle profita de son étreinte et de son odeur de terre, bien qu'un peu trop musquée à son goût, sans doute à cause des combats et de la difficulté de se laver dans de telles conditions. Elle, n'ayant pas tourné le dos à son Maître, n'avait pas ce problème.

Mais ça ne faisait que rajouter de l'inquiétude dans le cœur d'Aqua. Ventus n'avait jamais été entraîné à de telles conditions.

\- Terra… Rentrons. Je sais que tu cherches Maître Xehanort mais…

\- Oui, Maître Eraqus a besoin de nous pour retrouver Ventus.

La jeune femme opina, sentant son cœur se détendre. Terra revenait à la Contrée du Départ, oubliant ses idées de vengeances. Elle se sentait tellement soulagée. Mais ce n'était que faible comparé à ce qu'elle ressentait à côté de cela. Où était leur jeune ami ? S'était-il encore plus perdu que Terra ? Lui, il n'avait pas le luxe de connaître les entrechemins et d'avoir étudié les nombreuses cartes des Mondes.

Où était-il atterrit ? Est-ce qu'il était tombé dans un endroit bien trop horrible auquel il n'avait pu réchapper ? Il était tellement empli de bonne volonté mais aussi tellement téméraire. Il voulait faire le bien autour de lui et c'était ce qui pourrait le mener à sa perte…

Elle prit la main de Terra, y insufflant son courage et sa crainte mêlée. Il le sentit et la resserra doucement contre lui.

Ils activèrent alors leurs armures d'un même mouvement parfaitement synchronisé. Peu après, ils transformaient leurs Keyblades en planeur.

µµµ

Eraqus faisait les cent pas dans la salle des Trônes. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser encore et toujours à Ventus. L'inquiétude était à son comble. Il faisait confiance à Aqua, bien sûr, mais comment ne pas redouter. Et s'il ne pouvait empêcher l'horrible train du Destin de se mettre en route ? Et si tout s'effritait ?

La communication avec Yen Sid était toujours opérationnelle mais ils ne parlaient pas. À quoi bon ? Il n'était là que pour le rassurer au besoin. Le rassurer comment ? Tant que Ventus serait à l'extérieur, que Xehanort serait libre de mettre la main dessus, il ne pourrait que s'angoisser.

Il savait qu'il aurait dû mettre fin à tout cela bien plus tôt. Il n'aurait jamais dû accepter l'adolescent chez lui. Il n'aurait jamais eu à se préoccuper d'autres choses que de créer deux Maîtres de la Keyblade, deux Gardiens des Mondes.

Il entendit des bruits de pas. Il sortit alors de la pièce et se précipita à la rencontre de ses élèves. Il passa un bras autour de chacun d'eux et les pressa contre lui. Il ne put s'empêcher de serrer un peu plus le jeune homme contre lui. Quel plaisir de le voir sain et sauf ! Quel plaisir de savoir qu'il était revenu se baigner de lumière.

\- Terra, Aqua.

\- Maître Eraqus ! Dirent-ils d'une même voix.

\- Avez-vous des nouvelles de Ven' depuis notre discussion, Maître ? Enchaîna Aqua.

\- Pas une seule.

\- Nous pouvons partir à sa recherche. Dit Terra. Maître, c'est de ma faute. Je ne lui ai pas prêté attention lorsqu'il m'en a demandé.

\- C'est de ta faute. Approuva Eraqus. Mais tu as toujours voulu faire les choses correctement.

Il pressa paternellement sur son épaule. Il lui sourit, doucement, pour lui signifier qu'il ne lui en voulait absolument pas. Terra sembla quelque peu rassuré de cette dernière chose. Mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en vouloir.

\- Partez à sa recherche, mes enfants. Vous pourrez toujours me contacter grâce à Yen Sid ou en venant me faire de régulier rapport.

\- Oui, Maître Eraqus !

\- Terra… N'hésite pas à aller te laver avant de repartir. Dit l'homme.

\- Oh ! Oui, Maître.

Il s'inclina, posa sa main sur le poignet d'Aqua une seconde avant de partir vers sa chambre pour se préparer au moins un bain chaud. Son amie, par contre, s'empressa de partir vers l'extérieur du domaine afin de déployer son planeur Keyblade. Faites qu'ils retrouvent le jeune garçon avant qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose !

µµµ

Ventus se réveilla en entendant le cri d'un loup au loin. Il se redressa, la main sur le cœur, et eut un soupir léger lorsqu'il reconnut l'hurlement de la bête. Il se leva, tira les rideaux qui perdaient des monceaux humides dans sa main, puis jeta un œil à l'extérieur. On ne voyait rien si ce n'était des arbres effrayant à perte de vue. Il soupira lentement en songeant à Blanche-Neige. Elle n'aurait pas tenu une seconde dans cet endroit, la pauvre…

Il s'éloigna pour regagner la zone derrière le rideau qui recelait en réalité un baquet avec de l'eau, tirée ce matin, ainsi qu'un trou qui faisait office de toilettes. Il recueillit un peu de liquide dans le creux de ses mains et se débarbouilla avant de récupérer un grand saladier, propre, qu'il utilisa pour le mener dans la partie cuisine. Là, grâce à un sort brasier, il fit chauffer l'eau ce qui était bien suffisant pour faire la vaisselle.

Commençant cette tâche, il lança un regard vers la porte. Où était son nouvel ami ?

Il s'ennuyait un peu ici à ne rien faire. Il espérait le revoir pour lui proposer un entraînement ! Il ne put s'empêcher de sautiller en pensant à cette idée.

Petit à petit, la vaisselle se mit à rutiler. Comme il avait tout fini et qu'il avait arrangé le lit, il sortit à l'extérieur, un peu suspicieux. Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade, prêt à frapper le loup s'il venait rôder près de lui ! Il jeta un regard à son épaule où manquait la pièce d'armure. Où l'avait-il mise ?

Avançant entre les arbres, il réfléchissait sans savoir où il allait. Quelques coups d'œil lui permettait toutefois de savoir où il devait repartir.

Il entendit des grattements et vit un vieux loup qui n'avait que la peau sur les os. Il se mit en position d'attaque mais le canidé ébouriffa ses poils et se jeta sur lui. Ventus lança sa Keyblade dans les côtes de la bête qui poussa un long cri en tombant au sol.

Du bruit dans les fourrées obligea l'adolescent à se tourner, armée parée. Mais il vit alors Vanitas, les yeux écarquillés.

\- Ventus !

\- Ah ! Vanitas. Sourit-il.

\- Que fais-tu…

\- Je me baladais et ce loup m'a attaqué ! Il ne bouge plus…

L'Être des Ténèbres s'approcha et s'accroupit au-dessus du canidé. Il ne tenta pas de l'attaquer, il ne bougea même pas d'un seul millimètre. Le brun se redressa alors et jeta la bête sur son épaule.

\- Tu l'as tué. Ça nous fera à manger. Dit Vanitas en partant vers la chaumière.

Ventus trottina derrière lui.

\- On pourra s'entraîner après ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit en quoi tu voulais que je t'aide ! Je veux bien t'aider moi mais…

\- Mais tu préfères repartir te faire d'autres amis ?

\- Je veux avoir plein d'amis ! Sourit-il.

\- Sache que c'est blessant ! Lui dit gravement Vanitas.

Il poussa la porte d'un coup de pied et jeta le loup sur le sol. Ventus écarquilla les yeux.

\- Blessant ?

\- Si tu as besoin d'autant d'ami c'est que tu estimes que ceux que tu as déjà ne valent rien.

\- Non, je veux seulement…

\- Peut-être que c'est pour ça que Terra est parti ?

\- Parce que je voulais d'autres amis ?

Vanitas haussa les sourcils. Il se tendit en sentant la main de Ventus se fermer autour de son poignet mais n'en laissa rien paraître. Il se tourna légèrement vers lui et arqua un sourcil.

\- Quoi ?

\- Tu voudrais partir aussi ?

\- Alors… On est chez moi. Je pourrais te mettre à la porte.

Ventus pinça les lèvres.

\- Mais tu adorerais, remarque. Tu pourrais repartir te faire plein d'ami et oublier que…

\- Non ! Je n'oublie aucun de mes amis ! Je ne t'oublierai pas !

Le brun haussa les épaules et tira le loup pour le jeter sur la table. Le jeune apprenti se tendit et trépigna avant de lui tirer doucement sur le poignet qu'il n'avait toujours pas lâché.

\- Je te jure que nous sommes amis et que ça compte.

\- Tu as oublié d'aller rechercher Terra. Tu as tourné le dos à l'autre… La fille…

\- Aqua.

\- Aqua. C'est ça.

\- Mais ce sont mes amis et tu es mon ami aussi et…

\- Et si je te dis que j'ai besoin de ton aide. Ça ne se fera pas en trois jours, tu sais ? Que choisis-tu ? Demanda-t-il.

Ventus parut désemparé. Il le lâcha et recula de quelques pas. Le brun sortit alors un couteau et entreprit de dépecé le carnassier. Le blond vénitien s'éloigna encore et s'assit lentement sur le lit.

Il le regarda retirer la fourrure, détacher la viande des os, racler la peau pour en retirer toute parcelle de chair. Le brun brisa même un cubitus pour se rassasier de la moelle qui s'y terrait.

\- Quel est le problème ? Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit…

\- Hmph… Quelqu'un qui me pose problème. Qu'il faudrait… mettre hors d'état de nuire.

\- Oh !

\- Il faudra encore t'entr…

Vanitas manqua de tomber et s'accrocha à la chaise alors qu'un corps était tout contre le sien.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ?!

\- Je suis content qu'on aille s'entraîner ! Je voulais te le demander ! On y va maintenant ? S'il te plaît ?

L'Être des Ténèbres pâlit en voyant cet air à la fois guilleret et surexcité.

\- Hm… Mais que des coups, pas de magie.

\- D'accord !

Ventus fila dehors, faisant reparaître sa Keyblade. Vanitas soupira et mit la viande dans son étrange frigo. Il jeta un regard à un amoncellement de fromage. Derrière, il y avait une pièce métallique qu'il s'évertua à mieux cacher.

Entendant que le garçon l'appelait, il sortit à son tour faisant jaillir son arme. Mieux valait ne pas rester sans défense face à son adversaire qui s'étirait, surexcité.

\- Génial ! Prêt ? Prêt ?

Vanitas opina.

Il eut à peine le temps de brandir sa Keyblade qu'une autre se cognait violemment à la sienne. La poussière s'élevait sous ses pieds mais il répondit au coup. Son adversaire était rapide et cognait dur mais il était au moins aussi vif, évitait avec une aisance retrouvée mais ne parvenait pas à le frapper. Il se retrouvait toujours face à une Keyblade ou au vide lorsqu'il essayait une attaque en traître.

Il mettait toute son énergie dans ce combat, même plus qu'il n'en avait jamais mis autant depuis bien longtemps.

Un coup de Keyblade entama la peau tendre d'une lèvre, faisant couler du sang. Vanitas arma Clavis Vacuum pour empêcher une seconde attaque et il sortit la langue, récupérant quelques gouttes salées. Il eut un sourire glacial.

\- Oh… Fit Ventus.

Il rabaissa légèrement son arme. Une douleur sourde l'atteignit dans la joue. Il recula et mit sa main sur la plaie d'où s'échappait un fluide.

\- Ah…

\- Ne t'arrête pas parce que ton adversaire est blessé. C'est l'occasion qu'il prendra pour te tuer !

\- J'étais inquiet pour toi.

\- Nous nous battons, ne soit pas inquiet. Tu n'as jamais blessé tes amis ?

\- Si.

\- Et vous avez arrêtez de vous battre ?

Il opina vivement.

\- Nous nous soignons directement quand nous sommes blessés.

Il regarda sa main qui était rougie à présent. Il releva la tête vers Vanitas qui avalait à nouveau un peu de sang, l'air narquois. Sa blessure était bien insignifiante comparé à celle qui le défigurait à présent.

\- Tu t'es battu avec les Nescients, de Mondes en Mondes.

\- Tu le sais ? S'étonna-t-il.

Vanitas ne releva pas et enchaîna :

\- Tu penses qu'ils auraient arrêtés de t'affronter parce que tu étais blessé ?

\- Non.

\- Tu as arrêté de frapper les Nescients car tu les blessais ?

\- Ils étaient méchants…

\- Ah ! Tu m'as blessé plusieurs fois avant que nous ne devenions amis mais tu ne l'as pas relevé. Parce que j'étais méchant ?

\- Pardon. Je n'avais pas vu. Nous étions déjà amis, pour moi…

L'Être des Ténèbres secoua la tête d'un air énervé, tournoyant autour de lui comme s'il était un vautour. Ventus faisait attention de ne pas lui montrer son dos.

\- Tu penses que la personne contre laquelle tu dois m'aider s'arrêtera à cela ?

\- Non. Dit le garçon.

\- Et tu t'arrêterais parce qu'il est blessé ?

\- S'il s'en prend à un de mes amis, non.

\- Hm… À un de tes amis, seulement ?

\- Non. S'il fait le mal… il faut l'empêcher de continuer.

Vanitas se retint d'éclater de rire. Sauf s'il devenait son ami, n'est-ce pas ? Mais il n'allait pas le dire à voix haute, au risque que Ventus tilt et qu'il perde sa chance.

\- Mais…

Le blond vénitien attrapa le brun qui brandit immédiatement sa Keyblade pour se défendre quand bien même le garçon n'avait pas d'attitude agressive.

\- Toi aussi, tu fais le mal… Pas vrai ?

Fixant Brise Légère, Vanitas préféra éviter toute réponse. Ce qui n'empêcha pas l'adolescent de continuer.

\- Je ne sais pas comment tu fais mais c'est ce qu'ils disent. J'ai foi en Maître Eraqus…

Il haussa un sourcil mais opina.

\- Je me demandais qui pouvait déranger quelqu'un comme toi ? Tu… essaies de faire des efforts ?

\- Disons qu'il est juste à un autre niveau. Dit Vanitas.

Il l'attira à lui et lui tordit le poignet pour le faire lâcher son arme. Ventus crispa les mâchoires sous la douleur alors que la Keyblade tombait au sol. Son menton fut saisit et légèrement tourné. Il sentit quelque chose d'humide contre sa peau mais ce n'est que lorsque l'Être des Ténèbres se fut éloigné qu'il réalisa qu'il l'avait léché…

\- V… Va…

\- Alors… Tu veux encore te battre ? Demanda le brun en se léchant les lèvres.

\- Tu… Tu m'as…

L'autre lui lança un regard narquois.

Ventus s'essuya la joue et rappela la Keyblade à lui. Il la fit toutefois disparaître juste ensuite.

\- Cette personne est encore plus méchante que toi ?

\- Qu… Ah ! Oui.

\- Il…

Vanitas affirma d'un bref hochement de tête.

\- Il veut faire du mal à mon ami et il est méchant… Ça me fait deux raisons de ne pas accepter qu'il continue à agir comme bon lui semble ! Sourit Ventus.

Il mit ses mains dans son dos et se pencha vers lui, souriant toujours. Vanitas, lui, recula le haut de son corps, préférant éviter tout contact non voulu.

\- Alors je dois apprendre encore plus, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

\- Tu vas m'entraîner ? Sourit-il.

Les yeux bleus se mirent à pétiller alors que le garçon était visiblement surexcité à cette idée.

\- Oui, Ventus. Je vais t'entraîner.

\- Alors on va devenir les meilleurs amis au monde ! Sourit le garçon en se jetant à son cou.

Sous la stupeur, Vanitas s'effondra cette fois-ci. Aussi, il se retrouvait avec l'adolescent sur les cuisses et avait les idées bien confuses…


	3. Chapitre 2

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner pour l'instant )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 2_

 _Titre_

Presque expulsé de son propre lit par le corps remuant de Ventus, Vanitas soupira en s'éloignant encore. Il y avait un long espace entre le mur incurvé et le bord de son sommier et il allait vraiment finir sa nuit sur le sol si ça continuait. Il eut un sursaut lorsque le garçon se tourna vers lui. Il fit jaillir Clavis Vacuum mais le visage du blond vénitien était encore calme, ses paupières fermées et sa respiration lente et régulière.

Il soupira en rappelant sa Keyblade. Il devait calmer sa paranoïa avant qu'il ne puisse supporter le moindre contact avec ce garçon.

\- _Vanitas…_

La voix tonna violemment dans sa tête. Comme si on hurlait dans ses tympans mais depuis l'intérieur. Il eut pourtant le réflexe de se serrer les mains sur les oreilles en serrant les dents.

\- _Vanitas !_

Et il criait vraiment maintenant ?! Quel supplice.

Il ferma les yeux et souffla lentement.

\- _Rejoins-moi, Vanitas !_

\- Oui, oui… Maugréa-t-il.

Il sortit des couvertures et passa son doigt sur la joue de Ventus, suivant la fine entaille qui ornait maintenant sa peau.

Il s'éloigna et alluma une bougie grâce à un brasier, donnant une couleur bleutée à la pièce. Il ouvrit la commode et en extirpa sa tenue habituelle qu'il enfila. La voix de Xehanort résonnait de temps en temps dans ses tympans, lancinant appel qui le dévorait un peu plus.

Ça aussi, ça pourrait bien le rendre fou.

Encore plus fou qu'il ne l'était déjà…

Il éteignit les flammes en ouvrant un portail dans lequel il s'engouffra. Il le ferma précipitamment derrière lui et s'avança. Les ténèbres de Xehanort étaient plus loin que pensé mais ça lui convenait mine de rien. Il le rejoignit alors, marchant tranquillement maintenant que la voix de son créateur avait cessé de se répercuter dans son esprit.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le vieillard, il le vit énervé au possible. Les mains dans le dos, il faisait les cent pas en maugréant.

\- Vous m'avez appelé ?

\- Tais-toi petit impertinent !

\- Que se passe-t-il ?

\- Silence ! Siffla-t-il.

Il s'arrêta et le fixa, ses yeux jaunes lançant de véritables éclairs.

\- Terra n'était pas là… Je suis resté six heures attaché ! Il ne s'est jamais présenté ! Comment veux-tu qu'il se remplisse de ténèbres ?!

\- Ça arrivera bien assez tôt. Dit Vanitas. C'est un idiot qui n'est pas capable de prendre les bons choix. Sourit-il. Avec quelques coups de pou…

\- Justement, ça a échoué ! Il a quitté Jardin Radieux sans se soucier de moi ! Braig ne l'a même pas vu ! Quant à toi…

\- Hm ?

\- Ne devais-tu pas tuer Aqua ? Cette fille passée Maître de justesse sans aucune compétence, ou presque, cette fille bornée et entêtée qui essaie de rassembler nos éléments les plus importants sous la lumière d'Eraqus !

\- Je n'ai pas pu la tuer.

\- Pourquoi ? Soupira le vieillard.

\- Parce que je ne l'ai pas affrontée. Sourit-il.

L'homme se crispa. Il le dévisagea de ses yeux de plus en plus venimeux.

\- Qu'entends-je ?

\- Tu deviens tellement vieux que tu n'es pas capable de comprendre ce que je dis ?

Une main se referma sur sa gorge et il fut soulevé du sol. La douleur l'irradia mais il continua d'afficher son sourire le plus fourbe et le plus affreux.

\- Un problème ? Susurra-t-il malgré sa gorge comprimée.

\- Tu n'as qu'un seul travail : éliminer Aqua !

\- Je sais, je sais. Je le ferai. Mais j'avais plus important. Répondit-il.

Il sentit qu'il n'arrivait plus à garder un air calme et détaché, la respiration commençait à lui manquer et si ce corps mourrait…

\- Pose-moi ! Ordonna-t-il.

Un écorcheur apparut et se jeta sur Xehanort qui le lança au sol avant de bondir en arrière. D'un coup de Keyblade, il élimina le Nescient puis envoya de la glace qui frappa violemment Vanitas. Il cracha un mélange étrange de sang et de ténèbres et lui lança un regard mauvais.

\- Je t'ai posé, n'est-ce pas ?

L'homme sourit et s'avança lentement vers lui.

\- Puis-je espérer que tu feras ce que j'attends de toi à présent ? À savoir : tuer Aqua.

\- Et si je ne réussissais pas ? chuchota-t-il, moqueur.

\- Ah… Je serais tellement triste. Mais pas tellement déçu. Je ne m'attends pas à mieux venant de toi, tu sais. Se moqua-t-il. Ta noirceur n'est pas la chose la plus puissante que les Mondes eurent portée. Pourtant, tu t'en vantes…

\- Je possède les ténèbres pures. Dit-il.

\- Oui, oui… Et sans la lumière pure, elles ne servent à rien. Maintenant… va tuer Aqua !

\- Et que vas-tu faire ? Demanda-t-il.

Il se redressa.

\- Retrouver Terra, corrompre son cœur, y insuffler les ténèbres.

L'homme ouvrit un portail mais ne s'y engouffra pas, préférant se tourner vers sa création.

\- Une dernière chose tant que j'y pense.

\- Oui ?

\- Ventus aurait disparu. Retrouve-le et guide-le vers le bon chemin.

\- Moi ? Rit-il.

\- Sois. Utile. Siffla-t-il.

Il lui jeta des ténèbres dessus, même si ça ne faisait aucun effet sur lui, et il s'éloigna dans le portail qui se referma sur lui.

L'adolescent se redressa et disparut à son tour dans des fumerolles ténébreuses. S'il croyait vraiment qu'il pouvait le contraindre à faire ce qu'il ne voulait pas ! La mort d'Aqua n'était une option que pour détruire le cœur de Ventus. Mais c'était encore trop tôt… Il avait besoin de lui pour l'instant.

µµµ

Ventus se redressa dans le lit en s'étirant. Il bondit au sol et réinstalla correctement les couvertures. Il était surpris de ne pas trouver son nouvel ami. Il décida alors de se laver un peu, n'ayant pu le faire la veille. Pour se faire, il sortit et alla puiser de l'eau dans le puit à quelques mètres de là. Il l'installa dans un bac qu'il fit chauffer grâce à un brasier puis entreprit de se déshabiller ce qui n'était pas aisé vu sa couche de vêtement.

Il en profita alors, pendant que l'eau gagnait une température correcte, pour se regarder dans le reflet. Il sortit sa Keyblade et se lança un sort soin, faisant disparaître l'entaille. Il grimpa ensuite dans le baquet agréablement chaud à présent. Il récupéra le savon et commença à se frictionner.

Il profita de cette tiédeur délicieuse pendant cinq bonnes minutes avant qu'il n'entende du bruit. Il se redressa, surpris, mais le sourire aux lèvres.

\- Vanitas ?

\- Oui.

\- J'arrive !

\- Tu es où ? Questionna le brun.

\- Je me lave ! Sourit-il. Mais j'arrive !

Vanitas regarda vers la tenture. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un sourire qui déforma ses lèvres et il s'avança vers le coin salle de bain. Lorsqu'il y arriva, Ventus poussait la toile, enfilant son haut à col montant. Il avait déjà son pantalon et il sourit en voyant le brun. L'autre adolescent y répondit gauchement, péniblement.

Le blond vénitien posa ses pouces sur le côté des lèvres de son hôte et il les lui remonta doucement. L'Être des Ténèbres fronça les sourcils.

\- Et puis tu dévoiles un peu tes dents.

Le brun le fit, agressif.

Ventus pencha la tête sur le côté et rit légèrement en lui relâchant les lèvres.

\- Tu n'es pas doué pour ça.

\- Non. Je n'aime pas sourire. Toi bien.

Il opina légèrement, tout sourire.

\- Tu veux qu'on aille s'entraîner ?

\- À quel point sommes-nous amis à présent ?

\- De très bon ami ! Mais on peut vite devenir des meilleurs amis !

\- Très bien. Sans magie ?

\- D'acc' !

Vanitas cacha son soulagement et se dirigea vers la sortie. Ventus fit apparaître sa Keyblade et s'empressa de le suivre.

Le brun ne savait pas ce qu'il devait le plus craindre : cette gaieté alors qu'ils allaient s'affronter avec les règles de la veille ou cette puissance derrière cette douceur.

Ils s'éloignèrent un peu de la maison alors que Vanitas sortait Clavis Vacuum. Il comptait bien gagner ce combat. Il mettait tout en œuvre pour cela ! Aussi, sans même lancer le départ, il attaqua Ventus qui fut touché à l'épaule. Le garçon serra les dents sous la douleur mais se souvint de leur discussion. Il répliqua alors par une attaque que Vanitas évita d'une roue.

Les coups continuèrent, s'enchaînant. Vanitas parvenait à contrer chacun des assauts par des feintes ou en montant sa Keyblade juste à temps. Le duel était pour l'instant équitable. Épuisant mais équitable. Il devait prendre l'avantage et il comptait bien le faire ! Aussi, il disparut soudainement, s'enfonçant dans le sol. Il se plaça sous Ventus et l'attrapa par les chevilles pour le faire tomber lourdement. Il ressortit et mit sa Keyblade contre la gorge de son adversaire.

\- C'était de la magie ! Protesta Ventus.

\- Pas vraiment.

\- Tu vas me dire que je dois tricher, à présent, c'est ça ?

\- Je n'ai jamais prétendu ça.

Vanitas se redressa et s'éloigna.

\- Fais comme tu le sens le mieux.

Ventus s'assit et s'étira.

\- Est-ce que tu veux devenir Maître de la Keyblade un jour ?

\- Non… Ça n'a aucun intérêt.

\- On pourrait protéger les Mondes !

\- Tu sais pourtant que j'œuvre pour le Mal.

\- Ah… C'est vrai.

Le blond vénitien regarda sa Keyblade toujours au sol. Il arriverait un jour où il devrait affronter son ami pour le bien des Mondes. Il espérait que ce jour serait très loin. Surtout qu'il ne croyait pas avoir sa chance.

\- Au fait… C'est étrange comme endroit quand même, non ? Demanda Ventus. Pour y vivre.

Vanitas se tourna vers la vieille habitation et croisa les bras.

\- C'est un endroit comme un autre pour pouvoir faire ce que je veux.

\- Cette personne… C'est à cause d'elle ?

\- Hm. Il me rend la vie impossible. Je ne suis pas libre d'agir à ma convenance.

Faisant à nouveau dos à Ventus, le brun ne put s'empêcher de laisser ses lèvres se retrousser légèrement.

\- Ce n'est pas la seule personne qui me mène la vie dure.

\- C'est parce que tu fréquentes les ténèbres. Lorsqu'on fréquente les ténèbres, c'est normal d'être dans de mauvaises situations…

L'autre se tourna vers lui, un sourcil arqué.

\- Je suis ton ami. Sourit Ventus en voyant son air. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne peux pas te faire la leçon ! Mais…

Il se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui faire bien face.

\- Ce n'est pas parce que je te fais la leçon que je ne t'aiderais pas. Je suis juste un peu surpris. Tu es très fort !

\- Merci…

Il se recula, ouvrant un portail de ténèbres, et lui tendit la main.

\- Est-ce que tu viens avec moi ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Oui !

Ventus l'attrapa et se laissa entraîner dans les ténèbres, les bras du brun le protégeant de toutes fumerolles qui auraient pu l'attaquer.


	4. Chapitre 3 : Un joyeux non-anniversaire

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner pour l'instant )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 3_

 _Un joyeux non-anniversaire_

Aqua posa le pied dans les herbes du Pays des Merveilles. Elle rappela sa Keyblade en elle en désactivant son armure. Y avait-il une chance pour que Ventus soit ici ? Elle porta sa main à ses lèvres en analysant les environs. Quel endroit particulier… Son Maître lui en avait déjà parlé, il lui semblait. Elle savait qu'elle devait se pencher encore sur de nombreux livres pour en savoir autant qu'Eraqus mais elle ne perdait pas espoir. Ce n'était que partie remise…

Pour l'instant, elle ne trouvait de l'importance que dans le fait de retrouver le garçon. Elle redoutait beaucoup pour lui mais une chose la travaillait tout particulièrement : l'inquiétude de son Maître.

Pourquoi tenait-il à ce point à ce que le blond vénitien reste enfermé à la Contrée du Départ. Certes, Ventus était jeune, était doux et ne connaissait pas grand-chose à la vie mais il était capable de se battre, de se défendre. Et, contrairement à Terra et elle-même, il n'avait jamais eu la moindre occasion, même accompagné.

Ces derniers éléments la troublaient mais elle essayait de les ravaler pour l'instant. Elle devait concentrer ses efforts sur sa recherche de Ventus !

Elle chercha après quiconque pour l'aider et, à force d'avancer dans de nombreux dédales, découvrit un homme avec un haut chapeau. Elle s'empressa de le rejoindre parmi les nuages à la forte senteur de thé.

Elle remarqua également un grand lapin qui changeait régulièrement de place en se versant une tasse de thé.

\- Excusez-moi.

\- Bonjour, bonjour. Prendrez-vous du miel avec votre assiette, Mademoiselle ?

\- Euh… Non merci ? Je voulais juste savoir si vous auriez vu un jeune garçon. Il a les cheveux châtains-blonds et…

\- Est-ce votre anniversaire ? Demanda l'homme.

Il souleva une théière et se versa le liquide brûlant sur le visage. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de l'interrompre que le thé coulait jusqu'à une tasse où il jeta négligemment deux sucres. Il posa le récipient et se prépara une nouvelle coupe.

\- Non. Merci beaucoup. Auriez-vo…

\- Oh ! Mais c'est non-anniversaire ! S'écria le lapin.

Il lui fourra une tasse brûlante entre les doigts. Elle la lâcha en ne pouvant dissimuler un petit « aie » alors que ces deux individus entonnaient une étrange mélopée.

\- _Un joyeux non-anniversaire. Un joyeux non-anniversaire. Un joyeux non-anniversaire, ma chère ! Un joyeux non-anniversaire._

 _\- À moi ?_ Questionna le lapin.

 _\- À qui ?_

 _\- À moi !_

 _\- À vous !_

 _\- Un joyeux non-anniversaire !_ S'écrièrent-ils ensemble. _Buvons du thé encore du thé, en nous souhaitant, mon cher, un joyeux non-anniversaire, mon cher !_

Alors qu'ils chantaient, ils attrapèrent une part de gâteau qui fut tartinée de crème puis allégrement aspergée de thé rouge.

 _\- Un joyeux non-anniversaire !_

 _\- À qui ?_

 _\- À elle !_ Lança l'homme. _Soufflez très fort sur la bougie et le vœu s'accomplit ! Un joyeux non-anniversaire, ma chère !_

Sur ces mots, la part du gâteau, si on pouvait toujours l'appeler de la sorte, lui fut présentée sous le visage. Pour leur faire plaisir, elle souffla la bougie, faisant le vœu de retrouver Ventus.

\- Messieurs… Je vous remercie beaucoup mais auriez-vous…

Mais ils ne l'écoutaient pas, déjà relancée dans la préparation d'un thé. Aqua se recula et pinça légèrement les lèvres.

\- Merci pour votre hospitalité… Dit-elle.

Elle se recula et partit, cherchant après Ventus ou une personne plus saine qui pourrait lui dire s'ils l'avaient vu…

µµµ

Ventus sortait à peine du couloir des ténèbres qu'il se sentit extrêmement humide. Il leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il pleuvait. Comme il analysait l'endroit, il réalisa qu'ils étaient dans une ville plongée dans le noir, seulement éclairée par de diverses lumières. Il faisait un peu froid ici et Ventus serra ses mains sur ses bras nu. Il réalisa alors qu'il ne portait même pas l'emblème d'Eraqus et rougit violemment.

Avant d'avoir pu dire quoi que ce soit, il sentit la main de Vanitas dans son dos. Il lui lança un sourire, ne dissimulant pas son soulagement de l'avoir avec lui. Ce monde semblait tellement empli de noirceur. C'était comme si les ténèbres elles-mêmes étaient palpables.

Il avança alors, étant poussé par son ami.

Ils marchèrent le long de différentes allées, passant à côté de voitures qui éjectaient des trombes d'eau.

Aussi, ils étaient mouillés de la tête aux pieds lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans une veine malfamée. Ventus éternua mais se rapprocha de Vanitas comme ils traversaient des mètres où se tenaient des chiens et des hommes à l'air menaçant.

\- Eh… t'es mignon toi. Fit un homme en sortant d'une dent creuse.

Il attrapa le bras de Ventus et le tira vers lui. Le garçon sursauta et secoua la tête, chassant les mèches châtain qui s'écrasaient sur son visage, expédiant de l'eau crasseuse aux environs.

\- Approche !

Le clochard tira sur son visage pour l'approcher de lui. Ventus se débattit mais vit les lèvres se rapprocher. Il sentit l'haleine fétide et gorgée d'alcool lui emplirent les narines. Il fit jaillir sa Keyblade.

Du sang gicla sur son visage. Il écarquilla les yeux et sentit la poigne se défaire. Il se recula alors en gémissant. Il vit une lame plantée dans le ventre de l'homme qui avait craché du sang sous l'impact. Mais ce n'était pas Brise Légère… Et lorsque la Keyblade disparut, l'individu s'effondra.

\- Bon instinct. Dit Vanitas en passant son pouce sur les lèvres souillées de Ventus.

\- Instinct… Oui… Tu… Merci.

Le brun lécha son doigt mais recracha en grognant contre le goût abject. Il saisit Ventus par le haut du bras et le poussa à le suivre à travers les rues sous les regards mi-effrayés, mi-venimeux de tous ces sans-abris prêts à n'importe quoi pour obtenir un peu d'argent, de fraicheur.

Ils marchèrent encore un moment puis ils tournèrent vers un cul-de-sac. L'odeur ambiante tournait à la tête de Ventus mais il fut poussé dans une maison qui tenait plutôt du taudis. À côté de ça, même la chaumière de Vanitas était un palace. Déjà parce qu'elle était tenue bien plus en ordre qu'ici et que cette puanteur était pire encore. Comme si on urinait et déféquait régulièrement ici.

\- Il… Il y a quelqu'un ? Cria Ventus.

Le brun haussa un sourcil et le lâcha en fermant derrière lui. Il préférait éviter d'être reclus avec tous ces Humains susceptibles de les attaquer pour quelques piécettes. Quand bien même il était persuadé de pouvoir s'en sortir.

\- Ton euh… ennemi ? n'est pas ici…

\- En effet. Voyons.

Il lui fit signe de se taire et ferma les yeux. Un inondeur apparut alors que des ténèbres se propageaient. Le blond vénitien s'éloigna, perturbé.

\- Ce Nescient… Ces ténèbres… Tout ça vient de toi ?

\- Chut…

Ventus sortit sa Keyblade lorsque la créature s'approcha de lui.

\- Reste calme.

L'inondeur le renifla puis disparut en flaque. Vanitas rouvrit les yeux et s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu ne le savais pas… Nous sommes la même personne. Je suis une part de toi.

\- Que veux-tu dire ?

\- Tu ne t'en souviens vraiment pas ? Rappelle-toi. Dit-il en lui prenant le menton entre les doigts.

Les yeux de Ventus s'écarquillèrent. Il sentit ses jambes flageoler alors que tout lui revenait en tête. Le combat contre les cyrpto-ombres, son incapacité à se battre même pour protéger sa vie. Les ténèbres qu'on extrayait de lui. Vanitas…

\- Vanitas…

Il réalisa qu'il ne s'était pas effondré seulement parce qu'il était soutenu par l'autre. Il s'éloigna péniblement de lui et marcha jusqu'au vieux fauteuil pour se laisser tomber dedans. De la poussière et des insectes s'envolèrent.

\- Tu es…

\- Nous sommes plus qu'ami, comme tu peux le voir. Sourit-il en venant vers lui. Et les Nescients viennent de moi. Ils sont… ma négativité sous forme d'émotion.

\- Tu…

Ventus se prit la tête entre les mains alors que Vanitas s'approchait de lui. Le blond vénitien lui saisit le poignet et le fit s'asseoir. L'Être des Ténèbres se crispa mais se laissa faire. Il manqua toutefois de sursauter lorsqu'il sentit une paume contre son cœur. Il remarqua que l'innocent serrait sa main contre son propre cœur, comme s'il comparait.

\- Tu es une part de moi…

\- Exactement.

\- Et… tu es mauvais. Tu sers le Mal, tu as tué cet homme sans sourciller… Ce mal était en moi ?

Vanitas approuva. Il dissimula un sourire en voyant l'air préoccupé de sa moitié.

\- Aussi méchant ?

L'Être des Ténèbres se pencha vers lui et effleura sa joue, son visage à seulement quelques millimètres du sien. Le blond vénitien sentit une nouvelle fois l'haleine d'un autre mais elle n'était pas désagréable cette fois-ci. Elle était même plutôt envoûtante. Ses yeux se plongeaient dans les siens.

Il trembla d'effroi et le repoussa.

\- Où… Où il est cet homme ?

Vanitas se leva et l'attrapa. Ventus n'eut pas le temps de crier qu'il était enveloppé dans les ténèbres et qu'ils ne recouvrèrent la vue que lorsque les fumerolles se dispersèrent. Ils étaient maintenant non-loin d'une grande maison richement éclairée.

\- Le voilà. Dit Vanitas en le relâchant.

Le chuchotis roula à son oreille alors qu'il désignait un roux à l'air miteux qui avançait en traînant les pieds.

\- Ce n'est pas la personne qui me pourrit le plus la vie, mais il me rend tout de même l'existence pénible.

\- D'accord… Il n'a pas l'air…

\- Il a pu me rendre l'existence pénible lorsque nous étions encore un. Peut-être que tu as quelque chose contre lui, toi aussi.

\- Je veux t'aider. Je… le ferais pour toi… D'accord ?

Il s'obligea à lui sourire alors qu'il faisait peine à voir avec son air de chien battu, les mèches blondes vénitiens, devenues châtain avec l'humidité, collée à sa peau blême sous les révélations, son regard vidé et surtout… le sang qui constellait son visage.

Il s'avança vers cet homme qui poussait un caddie de supermarché remplit de nourriture pour chien.

\- Pousse-toi du chemin, p'tit.

Ventus regarda vers Vanitas qui avait croisé les bras et qui hocha la tête.

Il avait la force incontestable de réduire ce roux à néant et il était certainement le mieux placé pour le faire. Alors pourquoi était-ce lui qui se tenait face à lui ? Pourquoi était sa Keyblade qui jaillissait de ses doigts ? Pourquoi la levait-il ? Pourquoi ce cri tonnait dans les airs, volait au gré des vents et gagnait les fenêtres de cette somptueuse maison ? Pourquoi le sang l'aspergeait ? Pourquoi n'arrivait-il plus à bouger ?

Il sentit la gravité reprendre ses droits et il s'effondra en même temps que le corps. Il sentit le sang noyer ses genoux, collant le tissu épais contre sa peau.

Un seul coup. Ça avait été fait d'un seul et unique coup.

\- Monsieur Fagin ?

Une fillette sortit de la maison en courant, un chaton trottinant à côté d'elle. Elle hurla en voyant le cadavre qui remuait à peine. Elle se précipita vers lui et laissa tomber à son côté. La main de l'homme se ferma sur celle de la gamine tandis qu'un majordome apparaissait à cause des hurlements, le chat léchait la joue de l'homme et lui donnait des coups de pattes.

Les doigts du sans-abri se desserrèrent et sa main retomba dans le sang. La petite beugla toute sa douleur alors que le valet se précipitait vers elle pour la faire se lever.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Il est… Il… MONSIEUR FAGIIIIIIIIIIN !

Ventus fit disparaître sa Keyblade. La fillette essayait de secouer le cadavre frais sans parvenir à l'éveiller.

\- Jeune homme qu'avez-vous fait ! Je vais appeler la p…

\- La ferme !

Vanitas s'approcha d'un Ventus de plus en plus blême. Le valet tira la jeune fille en arrière, ayant lui-même pâlit. L'Être des Ténèbres afficha un odieux sourire puis se tourna vers le garçon qui fixait la mare de sang. Il posa un genou à terre et lui redressa le visage.

\- Merci beaucoup… mon _meilleur_ ami.

Les pupilles de Ventus s'écarquillèrent légèrement et le coin de ses lèvres remonta à peine.

Les ténèbres s'enroulèrent autour d'eux et ne se dispersèrent que lorsqu'ils furent dans la maison de Vanitas. Là, le brun le fit se lever et l'assis de force sur le lit.


	5. Chapitre 4

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Je vous laisse deviner pour l'instant )

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 4_

 _Titre_

Un biscuit tonnerre fut fourré sous le nez de Ventus qui se redressa péniblement et à peine. Il leva le regard vers Vanitas qui lui tendait la friandise sans le regarder, le menton dans son autre main.

Il n'avait pas besoin de prononcer un sec « mange » pour que le garçon comprenne la teneur du message. Il s'assit péniblement et prit le biscuit qu'il mordilla à peine. Il n'avait plus prononcé un mot depuis la veille, depuis que le sang qui avait coloré sa peau était là par sa faute. Depuis que c'était une vie qu'il avait eu au creux de sa main et qu'il avait pris la décision de refermer ses doigts sur toute chance d'avenir.

Il était juste resté prostré dans le lit de Vanitas, n'ayant même pas fermé l'œil de toute la nuit. Il avait ressassé l'acte, ce qui l'avait poussé à le commettre. Pourquoi ? Comment ? Tout prenait son sens… Il se demandait comment le prendrait Maître Eraqus ? Et Aqua ? Et Terra ?

Il mordit franchement dans son biscuit et regarda Vanitas. Leur ennemi… Il créait des Nescients qui étaient dangereux pour l'équilibre des Mondes, il était des ténèbres pures… Il était tout ce à quoi on lui avait dit de faire attention, de ne jamais s'en approcher. N'en avait-il pas assez d'aller contre les désirs de son Maître ? Il avait plus fait le mal au cours de ces trois derniers jours que jamais au cours de ces quatre ans d'enseignements…

Il se rapprocha un peu du brun et vit son regard jaune se poser sur lui quelques secondes alors qu'il avait déjà reposé sa main sur le matelas.

\- Pour hier…

L'Être des Ténèbres ne prononça pas un mot.

\- Merci.

Vanitas crut qu'il allait s'étrangler avec sa salive. « Merci » ? Il n'en attendait pas autant !

\- Pour cet homme dans la ruelle… Pour m'avoir dit la vérité… Pour m'avoir protégé.

Ah. C'était déjà un peu mieux…

Le brun haussa les épaules sans le lâcher du regard. Il vit le garçon se rapprocher légèrement de lui et continua de le fixer. Ventus mit la fin du biscuit en bouche et lui tendit les bras. Vanitas arqua un sourcil mais leva le sien et l'invita à venir. Lorsque l'étreinte du blond vénitien se fit sur lui, il eut fut surpris de cette chaleur qui se propageait dans son corps. Il fit mine de rien et le laissa appuyer sa tête contre son épaule quand bien même les cheveux lui chatouillaient la gorge.

Il fit apparaître un autre receleur et récupéra un nouveau biscuit qu'il lui tendit. Ventus le remercia en le prenant mais il ne le porta pas à sa bouche, préférant fixer son regard dans le vide.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment avant que Ventus ne se redresse légèrement.

\- Tu penses que je peux rester avec toi ?

Vanitas écarquilla les yeux. Comment ?

Le garçon ne manqua pas de le voir, rougit, et se leva pour de bon. Il s'éloigna vers la porte.

\- C'était stupide. Désolé de te déranger ! Je vais rentrer. Peut-être que…

Il sentit la main de Vanitas sur son poignet et fut tiré vers lui avant d'avoir pu ouvrir la porte. La force de l'autre était telle qu'il se retrouva d'ailleurs tout contre son torse. Ses joues devinrent roses.

\- J'ai été surpris. Tu es le bienvenu ici, bien sûr…

\- Ah…

\- Je pensais que tu voudrais retrouver tes amis.

\- Je n'en suis plus digne. Ce que j'ai fait là-bas… Est-ce qu'il… Il n'avait pas l'air mauvais.

\- Regarde-moi.

Ventus observa son visage si séduisant.

\- Est-ce que j'ai l'air mauvais ?

\- Non. Reconnut-il.

\- Tu vois. Tu n'as rien fait de mal mais si tu restes ici, je t'accepterai. Je serai d'ailleurs ravi d'avoir un peu de compagnie. Ta compagnie.

Le garçon acquiesça lentement et s'essuya les yeux de son poing libre. Il baissa le regard en sentant que l'autre le dévisageait.

\- Tu restes ici ?

\- Oui.

\- Je pourrais te présenter à une de mes amies ?

Les yeux du blond vénitien se relevèrent en sa direction. Il les écarquilla puis un sourire triste étira ses lèvres.

\- Merci ! Je suis content de pouvoir rencontrer tes amis !

Vanitas essaya de lui sourire en retour, mais comme la première fois, il ne réussit qu'à faire un rictus affreux qui eut le mérite de faire rire Ventus.

\- Ça t'amuse ?!

\- Oui ! Tu es très mignon !

Il lui sourit plus sincèrement et posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres. Le cœur de l'Être des Ténèbres rata un battement et il resta inerte un long moment. Moment que le garçon utilisa à profit pour récupérer sa main et dévorer son biscuit, ayant repris un peu de poil de la bête.

Vanitas ne réagit que lorsque le jeune apprenti s'éloigna pour refaire le lit. Il le rejoignit, l'attrapa par la taille et le tourna vers lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent et il sentit la lumière se tendre avant que ses membres ne se détendent. Comme Ventus fléchissait légèrement les genoux, il en profita pour l'asseoir au milieu des draps et approfondit le baiser en grimpant au-dessus de lui.

Il sentait chaque parcelle de son corps s'électriser. Il ne pouvait contenir sa fougue mais la main du garçon qui venait de se perdre dans ses cheveux ne l'aidait pas à se retenir, ni cette langue timide qui cherchait à répondre à son attention. Il sentit l'excitation s'agrandir à mesure qu'il s'abandonnait à cette main et que l'autre se livrait entièrement à lui.

Il sentit les bras frêles s'accrocher à lui et perçut un sentiment nouveau dans son ventre. Il le refoula comme il le faisait si souvent lorsqu'il ne s'agissait pas de noirceur pure et il glissa ses doigts sous le haut de Ventus. Il explora son ventre plat et s'amusa de le sentir frémir sous lui. Il éprouvait d'autant plus ce sentiment. Qu'était-ce ? Du plaisir ? Non… Il se sentait… important.

Important ? Juste parce que sa moitié répondait de la sorte à ses attentions ? Attentions qui étaient partiellement gauche et rude, soit dit en passant. Probablement parce que c'était la première fois qu'il avait des contacts aussi intime avec qui que ce soit. Il s'éloigna de lui. Tous ces sentiments de joie l'assommaient.

\- Vanitas ? S'étonna le garçon, un peu haletant.

L'Être des Ténèbres s'assit sur le lit et lui tendit un bras. Il crispa les mâchoires dès qu'il sentit le corps de l'innocent contre lui. Il posa un baiser infiniment tendre sur son front et eut l'impression qu'il allait se faire vomir. Par la χ-Blade, qu'il était pathétique !

Pathétique mais aux anges.

Il commençait à comprendre pourquoi on parlait d'imbécile heureux…

µµµ

Terra se posa dans le Palais des Rêves, l'œil vif. Après être passé par le Nouveau Monde où il n'avait pas trouvé le moindre indice, il s'était souvenu de quelques mots que lui avaient adressés Aqua avant qu'ils ne se séparent. Ventus était passé dans le Palais des Rêves bien avant lui. Il pouvait espérer obtenir quelconque informations de la part de la jeune femme ou, peut-être, le voir être revenu ici pour passer du temps avec une amie.

C'était du Ventus tout craché.

Aussi, l'homme se dirigea vers le grand Palais qu'il avait déjà visité. Il savait qu'il devait s'y rendre grâce aux informations d'Aqua, encore une fois. Il s'empressa de traverser la cour, de grimper les escaliers extérieurs mais fut arrêté par des gardes lorsqu'il voulut en franchir les imposantes portes.

\- Personne ne peut rentrer. Dit celui de gauche. Le château est fermé au public.

\- Je suis un ami de Cendrillon. Terra. Je lui ai porté secours. Expliqua-t-il.

\- Vous dites ?

\- Je dois absolument la voir. Je peux attendre à l'extérieur s'il le faut. C'est très important. Il s'agit d'un problème avec un de ses amis…

Les deux gardes se dévisagèrent. La jeune princesse était réputée pour son sens de l'amitié et sa douceur. Que se passerait-il si elle apprenait qu'un ami était venu et qu'elle n'avait pu le rencontré ?

L'homme de droite fut alors signe à son collègue, lequel rentra immédiatement à l'intérieur. Il partit dans le couloir et resta absent plus de dix minutes avant de revenir avec l'ancienne souillon. Celle-ci se précipita vers Terra en le voyant. Elle posa sa main gantée sur son épaule et lui fit la bise.

\- Terra ! Quel bonheur !

\- Cendrillon… je suis ravi de voir que tu as pu accomplir tes rêves.

\- Merci. Je n'y serais jamais arrivé sans toi et sans ton amie Aqua. Elle m'a dit que j'avais pu t'aider, moi aussi. Ce sont là des mots doux et réconfortants.

L'homme sourit en la serrant dans ses bras avec prudence.

\- En parlant d'Aqua, elle m'a informé que tu avais également rencontré Ventus, notre ami.

\- Ventus ? Ven' ! Oh oui. Il est si adorable !

\- L'aurais-tu revu dernièrement ?

\- Non. Plus depuis que je suis partie vers le Palais… A-t-il su que la robe qu'il m'avait confectionné a fini en lambeau, le pauvre trésor ?

\- Non. Nous le cherchons avec Aqua, il a disparu.

La blonde posa sa main sur son cœur. Elle baissa tristement la tête, inquiète pour lui.

\- Il ne t'aurait vraiment rien dit ?

\- Non… Juste qu'il avait le même rêve que ses amis les plus chers. Dit-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup. Pourrais-je revenir vers toi de temps en temps ? Pourrais-tu prévenir Ven' que nous le cherchons s'il revenait ?

\- Bien sûr ! Je le guetterai. Jura-t-elle.

\- Merci beaucoup, Cendrillon.

La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux gardes.

\- Si Terra revient, ou Aqua, ou encore Ventus, laissez-les venir. Ce sont des amis qui me sont très proche. Ils sont fiables. Sourit-elle.

\- Bien, Madame.

\- Terra… Voudrais-tu venir prendre un thé ? Un encas ?

\- Non, merci. Je vais repartir à la recherche de Ven'.

\- Accepte au moins que nous te fassions préparer un petit quelque chose pour la route.

Voyant le sourire doux de la jeune fille, il ne put continuer de dire « non » et il sourit gentiment.

\- D'accord. Céda-t-il.

Elle lui prit la main et le mena à sa suite dans le hall principal.

µµµ

Ventus ajusta sa veste et se tourna vers Vanitas en passant sa main dans ses cheveux qui tenaient maintenant en l'air dans cette coupe qui défiait la gravité elle-même.

L'Être des Ténèbres l'observa et lui tendit la main. Pour une fois, il ne portait pas sa combinaison moulante et, lorsque les doigts effleurèrent les siens, il ne put empêcher son cœur de battre plus fort. Il laissa glisser sa peau contre la sienne et entrelaça leurs mains, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir. Et ce en dépit du regard que lui lançait le blond vénitien. Il n'en avait pas envie, ça se voyait…

Il laissa son pouce frôler la peau mais arrêta bien vite pour l'entraîner à sa suite. Ils partirent alors dans les tréfonds inquiétants de cette forêt aux troncs gris ou noirs. Comme ils avançaient, Vanitas tendait l'oreille aux hululements des hiboux qui se croyaient la nuit dans cette noirceur, aux cris des loups. Il songea à la viande qui les attendait dans le frigo, d'ailleurs. Ils pourraient en dévorer ce soir, lorsqu'ils reviendraient. Encore une créature que Ventus avait tué.

Ça en faisait déjà deux.

Ils marchèrent jusqu'à arriver devant une vieille maison. Vanitas poussa la porte sous l'air effaré du garçon qui ne s'était pas attendu à une telle intrusion.

C'était d'une timidité retrouvée qu'il entra dans la maison à la suite du jeune homme. Il resserra sa main dans la sienne et pressa légèrement son épaule contre la sienne.

\- Mais que vois-je ?

Une petite femme arriva en courant dans une robe rose et mauve à la fois. D'un violet bien plus foncé que sa chevelure mauve pâle presque gris. Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur eux.

\- Des intrus ? Des intrus dans la maison de la _Merveilleuse_ Madame Mim ?

Elle étendit les bras.

\- C'est moi.

\- Toi… Je ne sais pas qui tu es mais vous m'avez l'air tous deux en bonne santé.

Elle tendit les bras en avant alors que son corps se transformait de façon significative. Il grossissait, prenant une teinte fuchsia immonde.

\- Je ne me rappelle pas de vous ! Hurla-t-elle.

Elle cracha des flammes qui frappèrent les deux adolescents.


	6. Chapitre 5

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Vous aviez deviné alors ? =P Vanven !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 5_

 _Titre_

Ventus avait les yeux fermés et il sentait la chaleur se propager, léchant son corps, l'étreindre comme un violent étau qui le détruisait de l'intérieur. Il suffoquait, la fumée attaquant ses poumons. Il s'obligea à rouvrir les paupières et tourna légèrement la tête pour lancer un coup d'œil à Vanitas. Ce dernier avait brandit la main en avant et ses ténèbres créaient un mur protecteur.

Il claqua des doigts et les ondes s'enroulèrent autour du dragon, la confinant par la même occasion.

Les flammes rouges cessèrent, permettant au garçon de respirer à nouveau.

\- Quel accueil exécrable. Soupira Vanitas.

Il lança un coup d'œil vers Ventus, le lâcha et s'éloigna vers la table où un jeu du solitaire attendait. Le brun haussa un sourcil, tira une carte qu'il plaça puis s'avança vers la cuisinière où un brouet empuantissait l'air. Le blond vénitien s'éloigna des ténèbres pour rejoindre son ami.

\- Je viens voir une vieille amie et voilà comment elle m'accueille. Je n'en aurais rien eu à faire que tu ne te souviennes pas de moi mais j'apprécie peu de me faire attaquer comme ça.

Un hurlement leur parvint. Celui de la dénommée Madame Mim qui se faisait assaillir par les ténèbres.

\- Est-ce des excuses ?

Ventus se pinça le nez en arrivant à côté de la casserole.

\- Ouiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ! Hurla la dragonne.

\- Eh bien, je l'espère pour toi. Si jamais tu recommences, je pourrais bien oublier comment on fait pour révoquer les ténèbres.

D'un claquement de doigt, il fit disparaître la prison temporaire de son « amie ». La sorcière reparut sous sa forme humaine et elle lança un regard mauvais à Vanitas qui s'appuya contre une table en souriant, les bras croisés.

\- J'espère que tu ne m'oublieras pas cette fois-ci.

\- Tu penses que je me souviendrai de quelqu'un comme toi, si banal ! Tu fanfaronnes mais tu n'as pas vu l'étendue de tous mes pouvoirs !

\- Justement… Mon meilleur ami, Ventus, aimerait beaucoup voir.

Le garçon concerné sursauta, surpris d'être tout à coup pris à parti, mais s'empressa d'opiner.

\- Oooooh ! Quel garçon intelligent.

La femme se jeta en avant et elle grandit subitement pour pincer les joues de Ventus.

\- Tu veux me voir me transformer en quelque chose de très moche ?

\- Oh… Oui !

Il sourit alors qu'elle prenait un air abominable. Le garçon applaudit. Fière de ce public, Madame Mim continua ses tours de forces. Vanitas leva les yeux au ciel, déjà lassé de ce petit jeu, puis fit descendre son regard, observant Ventus de tout son saoul.

µµµ

Aqua sauta sur le sol de la Tour Mystérieuse. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la carte des mondes qu'elle transportait toujours avec elle. Elle était bien arrivée à bon port. C'était assez stupéfiant de savoir qu'un Maître aussi reconnu vivait dans un endroit aussi exigu. Elle partit vers la haute tour, poussant la porte et grimpa les hauts escaliers. Elle sentait déjà la sagesse de l'homme l'envelopper et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'exalter à cette simple idée.

Elle grimpa les marches qui l'éloignaient encore de ce vieux Maître tant respecté et s'arrêta juste devant la porte pour frapper. Elle ferma les yeux jusqu'à ce qu'on lui intime de rentrer.

Elle afficha son plus beau sourire alors qu'elle pénétrait dans cette pièce austère. Elle s'inclinait bien bas. Elle n'avait jamais vu le célèbre Yen Sid qu'en portrait.

\- Bonjour. Tu es Aqua, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Oui, Maître Yen Sid. Maître Eraqus m'a intimé de m'adresser à vous en cas de soucis ou d'avancée dans notre enquête.

\- La disparition du jeune Ventus, n'est-il pas ?

\- Oui, Maître Yen Sid. Nous sommes très inquiet… Si Ventus s'égarait…

\- Son cœur est pur. J'ai eu l'occasion de le voir un instant il y a deux années.

Voyant l'air surpris d'Aqua, il ajouta :

\- Terra et toi étiez en voyage initiatique. Eraqus avait besoin de mon avis et nous nous sommes juste croisés quelques secondes. Mais j'ai été perturbé par une telle lumière. Rien ne pourrait la corrompre.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que nous redoutons. La lumière qui l'enveloppe n'est pas la seule chose que nous devons protéger !

Le vieil homme la dévisagea puis opina très lentement. Il se leva et s'approcha d'elle.

\- Aqua, j'ai parlé avec Eraqus peu avant ton arrivée.

\- Oh ? Quelque chose de grave ?

\- Non. Il te fait savoir que Terra est rentré… bredouille.

\- Je m'y attendais. Soupira-t-elle. Est-ce que Terra va bien ?

\- Très bien, un peu triste, comme toi, mais très bien. Tu peux aller le rejoindre, sais-tu ?

\- Oui, Maître Yen Sid mais je suis vraiment inquiète pour Ventus.

Le vieil homme opina simplement. Son regard se perdit vers la fenêtre, observant le ciel étoilé qui scintillait si fortement.

\- J'ai foi en vous. Dit-il finalement.

\- Merci, Maître Yen Sid.

Aqua s'inclina et se détourna pour repartir. Elle aurait tant voulu repasser par la Contrée du Départ comme Terra, se ressourcer quelques secondes mais elle ne parvenait pas à chasser son inquiétude.

Quelques instants plus tôt, il était avec elle, discutant avec l'effroyable Maléfique et la seconde d'après elle le perdait. Et si c'était la dernière fois qu'elle le voyait ? Non ! Non ! Elle se battrait contre ça ! Elle fouillerait tous les Mondes, même si ça lui prenait toute sa vie !

Elle aurait dû mieux le protéger. Elle n'aurait pas dû s'arrêter même quand Maléfique l'avait appelée. Quelle était horrible…

µµµ

\- Elle était sympathique, finalement ! Je ne m'y attendais pas ! Tu es sûr qu'elle sert le mal ?

\- Autant que moi, Ventus.

\- Ah… Je comprends. Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences ! N'est-ce pas ?

\- Voilà. Servir le mal n'est pas signe d'être quelqu'un de mauvais. Ça peut juste s'être fait de la sorte.

\- Tu le sens comme ça ? Comme si… parce que tu étais mes ténèbres, tu étais obligé de faire le mal ? Demanda Ventus.

\- Oui. Dit-il. C'est naturel pour moi. Et pourtant… C'est ta main que je tiens, non ?

Il la lui prit et la porta à ses lèvres. Le blond vénitien sourit comme un baiser était posé sur le bout de ses doigts. Il lui embrassa la joue et se rapprocha un peu de lui.

\- Je suis heureux d'apprendre tout ça. Je me sens moins mal de rester avec toi. J'ai… un peu moins l'impression de trahir mes proches.

Vanitas acquiesça pour lui faire signe qu'il en prenait bonne note. Pour l'instant, ça lui suffisait. Parce que Ventus se sentait de mieux en mieux avec lui et appréciait de rester. Et s'il acceptait de rester auprès de lui, il s'en sentait vivifié. Il détestait ce sentiment tout en le désirant du plus profond de son cœur.

C'était probablement pour ça qu'il regardait le profil du garçon, se rassasiant à cette belle image qu'il lui offrait. Les lèvres retroussées, le regard pétillant. C'était bien la plus somptueuse vision qui lui avait été donné de voir depuis qu'il était apparu dans ces Mondes…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent enfin devant la petite maison de Vanitas, l'Être des Ténèbres attira le blond vénitien vers lui. Il s'approcha pour joindre leurs lèvres.

\- On s'entraîne !?

Le brun eut un sourire crispé et lui lâcha la main non sans une dernière caresse discrète. Une caresse dont il avait particulièrement honte.

Il fit apparaître Clavis Vacuum et se mit en garde.

\- Si ça peut te faire plaisir, battons-nous.

\- Avec la magie ? Sourit Ventus.

\- Hm… Ouais. Battons-nous.

Il souffla lentement, sentant ses doigts se crisper sur la poignée de son arme. Dès que Brise Légère jaillit dans la main du garçon, il se tint prêt et para la première attaque mais, la seconde d'après, il était cogné par un gros glaçon qui le fit reculer de deux pas. Il répliqua par un brasier des ténèbres que Ventus fit disparaître avec une rafale.

L'innocent, armé de son plus beau sourire, bondissait et frappait, contrant et répliquant avec vigueur. Vanitas parvint à porter une attaque qui atteignit l'épaule de son « ami », faisant couler un filin de sang. Il afficha un petit sourire, fier de ce qu'il avait fait et disparut dans les ténèbres pour attaquer par au-dessus. Le blond vénitien évita d'une roulade, se redressa d'un bond, passa derrière lui et lui faucha les jambes.

Le brun projeta un éclair qui s'abattit juste à côté de Ventus, alors qu'il s'effondrait au sol. Il grogna et brandit sa Keyblade à l'instant même où il sentait le poids de l'autre sur lui. Il ferma les yeux et se revigora à ses lèvres rieuses qui venaient d'effleurer les siennes. Un petit rire en émana.

\- Et… là, tu serais mort…

\- Mince !

\- Ne jamais embrasser son ennemi. Fit Vanitas.

\- Et mon meilleur ami, je peux ?

Les doigts tremblants de l'Être des Ténèbres caressèrent sa joue avec une extase qui l'effrayait.

\- Embrasse-le. Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Il fit disparaître Clavis Vacuum et posa sa main sur la nuque de Ventus comme il joignait leurs lèvres. Le baiser fut furtif mais extrêmement doux. Il fut déçu de le voir se redresser mais la surprise l'étreignit en voyant la main du blond vénitien lui être tendue. C'était probablement la première fois…

Il étendit la main et le laissa l'aider à se redresser. Debout, il s'épousseta.

\- J'ai hâte qu'on s'entraîne à nouveau ! Mais… Je vais d'abord nous faire à manger pour qu'on reprenne des forces ! Sourit-il.

Vanitas opina simplement. Il le regarda filer vers la maison et s'y engouffrer. Il le suivit, se glissa par la porte entrebâillée et se dirigea vers l'espèce de frigo. Il en sortit deux bouts de viande qu'il donna à Ventus, en profitant pour récupérer la pièce d'armure qu'il glissa discrètement dans sa poche. Le froid mordant le frappa mais il fit mine de rien.

Il s'approcha de son meilleur ami ou ennemi ou… il ne savait plus trop ce qu'il était pour lui.

\- Pendant que tu fais ça, je vais me balader un peu… Je vais en profiter pour nous chercher un autre endroit pour nous entraîner.

\- D'accord ! Sourit Ventus. J'ai hâte de voir ça !

Vanitas sortit sans plus un mot. Il partit directement vers le ruisseau, les poings comprimés. Il s'arrêta après quinze minutes devant les flots et observa le courant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. De faire le point…

Il en revenait toujours à la même conclusion alors qu'il levait la main. Il jeta l'armure dans les flots où il fit un _plouf_ important qui l'éclaboussa d'eau gelée.

\- Je ne veux pas qu'il parte…

Comme un Nescient apparaissait, il arma un geste pour lui envoyer son pied dans le ventre mais il se ravisa et regarda la pièce d'armure voguer au gré des courants. La seule échappatoire de Ventus. L'échappatoire qu'il n'aurait plus jamais.

Ses ténèbres vibrèrent dans l'air.

Il ne savait pas dans quoi il s'était embarqué…


	7. Chapitre 6

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Vanven !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 6_

 _Titre_

\- _Vanitas ! Viens tout de suite !_

L'Être des Ténèbres manqua de faire tomber l'assiette que Ventus lui avait fourrée dans les mains. Il lança un regard vers le blond vénitien. Ouf. Il n'avait pas remarqué son trouble.

\- Ventus.

\- Oui ?

\- Je viens de me souvenir que je devais faire quelque chose.

\- Ah bon ? Quoi donc ?

\- Juste un petit service pour… Madame Mim.

Il regarda le visage de l'innocent. Il semblait gober ce mensonge. Parfait ! Il posa l'assiette encore emplie de savon. Il se détourna et sortit à pas lent de la maison alors que la voix de Xehanort tonnait à nouveau dans son esprit. Il ne devait pas alerter le garçon. Mais il l'entendit entonner une chanson qu'il avait déjà entendue une fois dans la Forêt des Nains. Une chanson qui lui resterait probablement en tête pendant de longues heures.

Merci Ventus…

Il disparut dans les ténèbres, s'accordant à ceux de Xehanort, comme bien souvent, pour finalement le débusquer.

Mais, comme d'habitude, il était à la Nécropole des Keyblades, cet endroit qu'il aimait tellement parce qu'il était le lieu de tous leurs espoirs.

Il remarqua l'homme l'attendant sur un haut rocher qui surplombait l'horizon. Son sourire pervers se collait à ses lèvres. Vanitas disparut dans les ténèbres pour réapparaître juste à côté du chauve. Ce dernier le dévisagea de son œil jaune.

\- Tu es de plus en plus rapide ou ce n'est qu'une impression ?

\- Une impression, sans doute.

\- Je t'ai pourtant dit de ne jamais rester loin de moi.

\- En quoi ça importe alors que je viens toujours dans les minutes qui suivent ton appel.

\- C'est trop de temps. Siffla-t-il. Tu n'en fais qu'à ta tête !

Il serra la main et les ténèbres de Vanitas se comprimèrent soudainement. Il tomba à genoux sous la douleur sourde et il se prit la tête dans les mains, essayant de calmer ses tremblements. Il sentait sa conscience s'évaporer. Il allait être réduit à sa plus simple expression.

Il eut un mouvement de recul mais ça ne fit que renforcer la souffrance qui l'assaillait de toute part. Il paraissait frapper d'un million d'aiguille, y compris dans les poumons. Il eut une pensée pour Ventus. Une pensée qui l'écœura mais le soulagea dans les mêmes temps…

Sa dernière image serait celle de ce visage doux. Hm… ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose.

Mais, alors qu'il songeait à cela, il put à nouveau respirer, bouger les muscles.

Il se passa les mains sur le visage, levant un regard de glace vers lui. Leurs yeux jaunes se rencontrèrent, cherchèrent à s'affronter mais une nouvelle douleur, comme une balle de fusil, l'obligea à baiser le visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait cette fois-ci.

\- Tu n'as toujours pas exterminé Aqua, voilà ce que tu as fait. Tu paieras pour cela jusqu'à ce que tu disparaisses, créature vide et inutile. Tellement inutile… Disparais ! Et tue Aqua !

Vanitas serra les mâchoires et laissa les ténèbres l'entourer. Il réapparut juste devant sa chaumière et poussa la porte en soupirant.

\- Vanitas ?

\- Oui. Lança-t-il. Salle de bain ?

\- Oui !

Le brun se figea. Les ténèbres de Xehanort ! Il se tourna d'un seul coup et vit l'homme qui le suivait, les mains dans son dos.

\- Je suis ravi de savoir où tu habites, finalement.

\- Maître Xehanort… Je pensais qu'il fallait éviter que nous nous voyions n'importe où.

Le vieillard fronça les sourcils mais Ventus s'empressa de mettre sa main sur ses lèvres, se laissant glisser au sol. Comme s'il essayait de disparaître entièrement pour qu'on ne le remarque pas.

\- As-tu cessé d'être idiot ? Demanda Xehanort.

Il rentra dans la maison, avisa la vaisselle qui séchait puis le lit correctement fait. Voilà qui était bien surprenant.

\- Je ne te pensais pas aussi scrupuleux, voilà qui est bien étonnant.

\- Je vis dans cette maison… Elle doit bien être tenue plus ou moins correctement pour que j'y vive. Non ?

\- Hm… Je suis ravi de savoir où je vais devoir te chercher à l'avenir. Enfin. Ce serait plus facile si tu restais toujours avec moi. Mes ténèbres peuvent appeler les tiens. Je peux te réduire à néant… Alors quoi ?

L'Être des Ténèbres haussa les épaules. Il se dirigea vers son lit et s'assit.

\- Est-ce que tu comptes continuer de venir ici à longueur de temps maintenant ?

\- Tais-toi Vanitas. Tu me donnes la migraine.

Le brun souffla lentement et jeta un coup d'œil furtif vers la tenture.

\- Et donc ? Tu m'as appelé pour me traquer et me retrouver ici ? Ah ! Que c'est… pathétique. Sourit-il.

\- Je suis loin d'être pathétique. Soupira-t-il. C'est peu étonnant que tu le crois. Tu vois ce que tu es, n'est-ce pas ?

Vanitas sourit lui offrit un rictus ignoble.

\- Bien. Maintenant, je peux partir.

L'adolescent croisa les bras et attendit qu'il s'en aille. Il ne se leva que lorsqu'il sentit que les ténèbres de l'homme étaient disparues. Il s'avança jusqu'à la tenture qu'il écarta pour trouver son invité, à moitié nu, assis au sol. Les doigts crispés contre la bouche au point que ses ongles entraient dans sa peau. Il tremblait.

\- Ventus…

Le garçon leva les yeux vers lui. Il bougea légèrement les doigts, dévoilant quatre marques de sang en forme de demi-lune.

Le brun posa son genou au sol et posa un baiser sur sa joue, recueillant le liquide vermeil par la même occasion mais, cette fois, son « ami » ne réagit pas. Il se contenta, tout au plus, de suivre son mouvement du regard.

\- Maître Xehanort… C'est lui qui…

Vanitas ne répondit pas mais Ventus se redressa légèrement, plantant ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Maître Xehanort… Comment pourrait-il ? Tu… Non. Il… Il est un ami de Maître Eraqus… Il ne peut pas…

\- C'est lui qui m'a créé Ventus ! Son âme est sombre ! Il n'est que ténèbres.

\- Je t'ai créé.

\- Tu n'as pas cherché à m'éjecter.

Le blond vénitien trembla de plus belle.

\- Je l'aurais déjà tué s'il n'était pas capable de manipuler mes ténèbres !

L'adolescent se leva et s'éloigna, rageur. Il ne pouvait pas parler de sa faiblesse. Encore moins devant Ventus !

\- Il manipule tes ténèbres ?

\- Hmpf…

\- Comment fait-il ?

\- Je n'en sais rien. Il m'a créé, il doit savoir si prendre ! Pesta-t-il.

\- Je… Je comprends mieux… Chuchota le blond vénitien.

Il écarquilla les yeux et se leva d'un bond.

\- Je dois prévenir Maître Eraqus ! Il doit être mis au courant !

Ventus frappa son épaule d'instinct et se figea en se rappelant qu'il avait perdu sa pièce d'armure. Mais où ?

Il avait beau se triturer les méninges, il ne parvenait pas à se souvenir.

\- Vanitas ? Tu peux me ramener ? S'il te plaît.

Toujours dos à lui, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Le ramener ? Le laisser à la Contrée du Départ… Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure et sentit bien vite le sang mouillé ses dents, sa langue.

\- Vanitas ? Tu ne me réponds plus ?

\- Pourquoi veux-tu les mettre au courant ? Tu penses que ça changera quelque chose ? Qu'il va seulement t'écouter ? Quelles preuves as-tu ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers lui.

\- Je t'en prie. Il m'écoutera. Vani'…

Il s'approcha de lui et posa sa main sur son torse. L'Être des Ténèbres lui attrapa le poignet qu'il commença à tordre. Il vit le visage si doux être tiraillé par la douleur, ses dents se crisper, ses lèvres se déformer. Il vit les larmes monter aux yeux de Ventus et le repoussa violemment. Le garçon tomba au sol et retint péniblement un gémissement alors qu'il frottait son poignet.

Vanitas marmonna et s'éloigna vers la commode, manquant de peu de marcher sur la main du blond vénitien. Il se déshabilla à la hâte et jeta ses vêtements sur le sol. L'innocent détourna le regard, sans un mot.

Tout à coup, une main gantée lui fut tendue. Il redressa le visage et remarqua que son hôte avait réenfilé sa combinaison qui moulait agréablement, et honteusement, son corps. Mais il était casqué.

Le blond vénitien se sécha les yeux et mit sa paume contre la sienne en soufflant un « merci ».

La deuxième syllabe résonna dans la salle des Trônes de la Contrée du Départ. Le garçon se redressa péniblement et pinça les lèvres. L'Être des Ténèbres lui jeta le t-shirt à col montant qu'il lui avait pris. Ventus le remercia faiblement, enfila le vêtement et quitta immédiatement la pièce.

\- Maître Eraqus ? Cria-t-il.

Vanitas grimaça sous son casque et hésita quelques secondes. Repartir ? Le suivre ? Le suivre et tuer quiconque voulaient le lui prendre ? Rester tapis dans l'ombre ? Se mettre des claques magistrales parce qu'il éprouvait d'affreux sentiments ? La dernière option semblait définitivement la meilleure…

Ventus avança dans un couloir, appelant encore son Maître.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre, grâce aux chaussures métalliques de l'homme. Il s'empressa d'attraper son plus jeune élève par les épaules et le serra contre lui.

\- Ventus ! Où étais-tu ? Nous étions morts d'inquiétude !

\- Maître… J'ai appris que Maître Xehanort…

\- Viens. Dit Eraqus en l'entraînant avec lui. Tu es si peu habillé… Que s'est-il passé ?

\- Ah. Rien. J'ai appris que Maître Xehanort était…

\- Terra !

Ventus regarda par-dessus son épaule, à la recherche de Vanitas, mais fut troublé de ne pas le voir. Il gémit alors qu'on le menait vers le hall d'entrée. Il sourit tout de même en voyant son ami et se précipita vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres.

\- On va pouvoir prévenir Aqua. Elle sera soulagée.

\- Je ne voulais pas vous inquiéter. Dit le garçon en acceptant l'étreinte de Terra. Mais Maître, j'ai appris des choses très importantes ! Je vous en prie, écoutez-moi…

\- On t'écoute. Sourit le grand brun.

Le blond vénitien lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant.

\- Maître Xehanort est mauvais, il travaille pour les ténèbres. Il…

L'innocent hésita une seconde, cherchant encore le soutient de Vanitas sans le trouver.

\- Il a sorti cet homme avec un casque de moi. Dit-il en montrant son visage. Il est dangereux. Je crois qu'il a des projets sombres…

\- Tu dis n'importe quoi, Ven' ! Maître Xehanort a sorti ces ténèbres de ton cœur pour ton bien. Dit Terra.

\- Ventus… Chuchota Eraqus, effaré.

\- Ce n'est pas vrai. Je l'ai entendu parler et… et son regard…

\- Ventus ! Où étais-tu ?! Cria le Maître en l'attrapant à nouveau par les épaules.

\- Je ne sais pas. Mais…

\- Tu vas retourner dans ta chambre.

Les yeux bleus s'écarquillèrent. Pourquoi personne ne l'écoutait ? Il avait pourtant des informations des plus importantes ! Certes, il s'inquiétait un peu pour Vanitas mais, oui, il avait entendu l'homme discuter et ce n'était vraiment pas des mots et un ton d'une personne gentille et fréquentable. Il donnait bien plus de crédit à la Magnifique Madame Mim…

\- Maître. Je vous en prie. Écoutez-moi ! Maître Xe…

\- RETOURNE DANS TA CHAMBRE ET N'EN SORT PLUS JUSQU'À NOUVEL ORDRE, VENTUS ! Cria Maître Eraqus.

Le blond vénitien sursauta et recula de deux pas.

\- Eh bien… Voilà comment ils te remercient, Ventus. Ils ne t'écoutent pas, ils te prennent pour un menteur.

Les yeux du professeur manquèrent de jaillir de leur orbite lorsqu'il vit apparaître un homme en combinaison dont le visage était masqué. Il dégageait des ténèbres tellement puissantes, tellement écœurantes !

\- Vanitas ! Le garçon au masque ! S'écria Terra en faisant apparaître sa Keyblade.

L'Être des Ténèbres écarta ses bras. Ventus trembla et fit un pas vers lui. Il vit la main d'Eraqus se tendre vers lui et il s'encourut vers sa moitié qui le serra dans ses bras. Il le tourna doucement, ses lèvres s'étirant avec démence sous le couvert de son masque.

\- Ventus ! Reviens ici !

Vanitas chuchota à son oreille.

\- Et que feriez-vous si je ne reviens pas ?! Et si je reviens ? Être puni encore plus longtemps ? Je suis revenu pour vous prévenir parce que j'étais inquiet…

\- Tu as été absent si longtemps ! Dit Eraqus. Alors que je t'avais interdit de sortir.

\- Pourquoi ? Gémit-il. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal qui mérite d'être privé de tout ce que les autres ont eu ? D'être privé de mon rêve ?!

\- Tu es dangereux !

\- Maître… Chuchota Terra.

\- Xehanort veut t'utiliser !

Vanitas resserra légèrement l'innocent contre lui.

\- Et tu n'en as même pas conscience ! C'est pour ta vie que tu devrais être inquiet ! Maintenant reviens !

\- Vous craignez de me toucher en voulant lui faire du mal ? C'est mon ami. Mon meilleur ami. Il est sincère… Je… J'éprouve…

Ventus secoua la tête.

\- Vous ne m'avez rien appris ! Vous m'avez confiné !

\- Tu es dangereux ! Tu n'as pas conscience ! Hurla Eraqus en matérialisant un orbe de lumière.

\- Crée une tornade. Chuchota Vanitas.

Le blond vénitien fit apparaître Brise Légère et leva le bras. Une tornade se matérialisa et fonça vers les deux bruns. Des cris retentirent alors que l'orbe de lumière surgissait du tumulte. Vanitas disparut alors dans les ténèbres, entraînant l'innocent avec lui. La sphère éclata au sol et le frappa malgré le couloir aussi il atterrit sur le sol de sa chaumière avec rudesse. Il grogna et donna un coup de poing sur le plancher moisi alors que Ventus rappelait sa Keyblade, un peu sonné.

\- Vanitas…

Il lui retira son casque, inquiet. L'adolescent grogna et se redressa. Il avait un peu de sang à la commissure des lèvres mais aussi une longue estafilade sur son bras.

\- Pff…

Il s'essuya le visage.

\- Vanitas…

\- Quoi ?

Il redressa la tête et vit que le blond vénitien lui tendait les bras. Il écarta immédiatement les siens et l'accueillit tout contre lui. Il l'entendit sangloter alors que son cou était étreint.

\- Je peux rester avec toi ? S'il te plaît.

Vanitas ne put réprimer un sourire vil et conquérant aux accents heureux. Et pourtant, son cœur était pincé d'un sentiment qu'il assimilait à la tristesse. L'avoir qui pleurait dans ses bras n'était pas aussi agréable qu'il l'avait rêvé durant quatre ans.

\- Ma maison est ta maison. Jura-t-il en lui caressant les cheveux.


	8. Chapitre 7

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, romance

Couple : Vanven !

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 7_

 _Titre_

Aqua courrait vers le grand Palais de sa Contrée si chère à son cœur. Elle poussa les portes, accéléra et déboucha dans la salle à manger. Lorsque Terra la vit, il se redressa et s'empressa de la rejoindre. Cette fois-ci, c'était elle qui avait subi les jours loin de toute baignoire ce qui n'empêcha pas l'homme de la prendre de ses bras et de l'enserrer doucement. La Maître profita de ces bras puissants et posa une main sur son épaule alors qu'elle se tournait, néanmoins, vers leur professeur.

\- Maître Eraqus ! Ventus…

\- Il a disparu à nouveau. Il était… si étrange. Je pense que son cœur a été corrompu.

\- Je pensais que Ven'… Commença Aqua.

\- Sa lumière demeure. Elle est forte et elle irradiait et pourtant, sa façon d'agir… Ventus a pris un chemin dangereux. Dit le Maître en se levant.

\- Nous pouvons encore le ramener ! Certifia la jeune femme. Où est-il.

\- Nous l'ignorons. Il a disparu… dans les ténèbres.

La bleue porta ses mains à ses lèvres, inquiète. Ça ne pouvait pas être du propre chef de Ventus ! Elle ne voulait pas y croire ! Ils devaient le retrouver coûte que coûte !

\- Maître… Nous ne l'avons pas écouté… Ce n'est pas la première fois. Moi aussi je l'ai ignoré, j'aurais dû rester. Ventus nous en veut peut-être. Supposa Terra.

Il relâcha Aqua et lui proposa sa chaise qu'elle accepta avec soulagement. Elle leva le visage vers le Maître qui regardait dans le vague.

\- Ventus s'acoquine avec les ténèbres… Ce que nous craignions risque d'arriver. La Contrée du Départ doit être protégée pour que, si l'Univers résistait, nous puissions former d'autres élèves. Un jour, ce travail t'incombera Aqua…

\- Maître ! Justement… Je peux veiller sur la Contrée du Départ. J'en serai réellement ravie. Je vous le garantis. Je pense que vous devriez partir à la recherche de Ventus.

Terra opina.

\- L'un de nous doit lui parler.

\- Oui. Ça devrait suffire… Dit Eraqus avec espoir.

C'était bien tout ce qu'il avait en réserve car il craignait fortement ce qu'il pourrait lui faire. L'enfermer n'était plus suffisant…

\- Aqua, en tant que Maître de la Keyblade, je te convie la Contrée du Départ. Protège-la avec toute ta force.

\- Je n'y manquerais pas, Maître !

L'enseignant se leva, retira sa veste et toucha sa pièce d'armure. Il partit vers la sortie, Keyblade entre les doigts alors que Terra posa un genou sur le sol, devant la jeune femme. Il lui prit la main et se redressa à peine pour approcher ses lèvres des siennes. À quelques centimètres il s'arrêta, la laissant décider.

Le cœur d'Aqua battait fort dans sa poitrine mais elle l'embrassa en souriant.

\- Je t'aime…

\- Je t'aime, aussi. Sourit-il.

µµµ

Un coup cogna le flanc de Vanitas qui grogna et saisit les poignets de Ventus. Il remarqua alors son visage bouleversé et soupira en le prenant dans ses bras, enfouissant ses doigts dans sa chevelure, pressant sa joue contre son cœur.

Idiot.

Idiot !

Qu'il était idiot !

Il ne pouvait, en plus, s'empêcher d'être ravi. Divinement ravi. Et encore. Il restait des détails à régler mais il avait réussi. Il avait plongé Ventus dans la douleur mais il était avec lui à présent. Sentir son odeur, éprouver la chaleur douce de son corps, sentir son souffle, maintenant calmer, contre sa peau…

Quel agréable pathétisme.

Il fixa le plafond et laissa le temps s'échapper, n'écoutant que la respiration régulière du garçon jusqu'à ce qu'il bouge. Il fit alors mine de rien et le relâcha alors que son invité, plutôt son colocataire, s'étirait.

\- Bonjour !

Il se mit à genoux et regarda par la fenêtre qui était toujours aussi austère. Ventus sortit des couvertures et se dirigea naturellement vers la zone cuisine alors que Vanitas se rallongeait. Il réfléchissait… Mais ses pensées étaient confuses et convergeait constamment vers un seul et unique point.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui. J'ai eu le temps de réfléchir… Je vais sortir pour récupérer des œufs ! Et je m'entraînerai au passage.

Vanitas se redressa.

\- Ah ? Tu veux t'entraîner sans moi, maintenant ? Tu ne m'aimes plus ?

Ventus se tourna vers lui et sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- Bien sûr que si ! Je veux absolument m'entraîner avec toi ! Tout le temps !

L'Être des Ténèbres s'assit, sortant les jambes.

\- Il faudra beaucoup t'entraîner de toute façon.

Arrangeant ses cheveux d'une main distraite, Ventus se dirigea vers la porte. Oui… Il devait absolument s'entraîner et ne le niait pas. Il avait réussi à chasser ces pensées jusqu'à l'instant mais ce coup de fouet n'était pas de refus. Son affection pour Aqua et Terra demeurait ; son estime pour Maître Eraqus aussi, mais maintenant il ne lui restait plus que Vanitas. Et il refusait que qui que ce soit les sépare !

Pouvait-il considérer Blanche-Neige, Cendrillon, les trois Fées ou même les sept Nains comme des amis ? Non. Ils n'arrivaient pas à la cheville de Vanitas… Il était si heureux d'avoir été finalement accueilli ici. Il se sentait bien. Presqu'aussi bien qu'à la Contrée du Départ.

Il jeta un sourire à Vanitas et sortit en trottinant. L'Être des Ténèbres se leva pour de bon et étira ses muscles. Il guetta un instant les énergies sombres ambiantes. Non… Xehanort ne semblait pas prêt de surgir inopinément. Sauf s'il comptait apparaître directement dans son salon-chambre, ce qui n'était pas exclu.

Il partit derrière la tenture et se déshabilla pour se laver. Il posa un regard sur son bras qui était encore marqué par une longue brûlure. Il pouvait toujours Ventus, effleurer chaque centimètre de peau et ne ressentait rien si ce n'est un désir ardent. Par contre, Eraqus le blessait.

Il soupira et mouilla son bras avant de verser une partie de la réserve dans un bac qu'il chauffa avant de finir de se déshabiller. Il rentra dans l'eau tiède et ferma les yeux, réfléchissant un peu.

Maintenant, il lui restait quelques détails à peaufiner.

µµµ

Ventus sauta au sol, un nid dans les bras. Sous les plumes ensanglantées, on décelait quatre gros œufs. Sur l'épaule, un lapin qu'il avait capturé. Enfin… capturé ? Disons qu'il avait lancé sa Keyblade pour s'entraîner et qu'il y avait cette pauvre petite bête sur son chemin. Bon, ça ferait à manger !

Il repartit vers la maison, les pieds soulevant des volutes de poussière parce qu'il les traînait. Maintenant que l'excitation d'un sous-entraînement était redescendue, il ne pouvait que repenser à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Maître Eraqus qui ne voulait l'écouter et qui le traitait comme un enfant alors qu'il avait seize ans et Terra qui le voyait comme un menteur. Il secoua la tête pour chasser ces obscures idées mais elles revenaient toujours. Il revoyait leur visage en boucle. Mais plus de la même façon. Plus avec leur joie, leur douceur et leur sincérité…

Il s'arrêta à quelques dizaines de mètres de la maison. Il n'arrivait pas à savoir s'il regrettait d'avoir essayé de les prévenir. Oui ? Non ? Même s'ils n'avaient pas cru un mot de ses paroles, ils en tiendraient peut-être compte et ça leur permettrait peut-être de survivre en cas d'attaque du vieil homme.

Il se passa la main sur le visage, empêchant d'un geste de faire glisser le lapin de son épaule, et repartit vers la chaumière.

Il poussa la porte et s'approcha de la table où il laissa tomber l'animal et posa le nid. Vanitas écarta la tenture et revint dans le salon. Il regarda les mains du garçon se maculer de sang comme il essayait de dépecer la bête. Il s'approcha de lui et lui attrapa le poignet.

\- C'est la première fois que tu fais ça ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Oui. Il y a des personnes qui font ça à la Contrée du Départ d'habitude. Mais maintenant que nous n'y sommes plus.

\- Je surpris de te voir faire ça.

Les lèvres du garçon s'affaissèrent un peu. Il essaya de s'obliger à sourire sans y parvenir.

\- Après ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'autre monde… Là où j'ai tué cet homme… Tout ceci est bien peu.

\- Parce que tu avais l'habitude de manger des lapins ?

Il opina pour toute réponse et tira doucement sur sa main pour la récupérer. Vanitas marmonna un petit « je vois ».

Il croisa les bras et observa le blond vénitien qui continuait de réduire la viande à charpie. Il préférait rester muet et suivre le trajet de chacun de ses mouvements qui le captait bien plus qu'il ne le prétendrait.

Comment pouvait-on autant attirer tous les sens de quelqu'un d'autre par la χ-Blade ?!

Sans bouger, il attendit jusqu'à ce que l'innocent réussisse enfin à arracher la peau de la carcasse. Il lui saisit alors la main et la porta à ses lèvres sous les yeux exorbités et les jours roses de son invité.

\- V… Vani… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Chuchota-t-il, désemparé.

\- Je t'aide à te laver. Sourit-il.

\- Il n'y a plus d'eau ?

\- Mais si.

Ventus rougit et regarda vers la table où le sang coulait entre les imperfections du bois. Il ne savait plus pour quelle raison il éprouvait de la honte. Était-ce à cause des dégâts qu'il faisait dans cette maison où il avait été si généreusement accueillit ou parce que Vanitas était si proche, si envoûtant ? Et cette langue qui explorait sa peau. Lui résister semblait le plus grand des défis.

Il récupéra alors sa main et s'empressa de s'éloigner pour se laver alors que l'Être des Ténèbres, déçu, se léchait la lèvre.

\- Au fait…

\- Hm ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai bien le temps de m'entraîner ?

\- Je ne comprends pas ?

\- Vis-à-vis de Maître Xehanort.

Les pupilles de Vanitas se rétrécirent à cette seule mention. Son nom lui hérissait tellement le poil.

\- Il ignore que je compte me rebeller contre lui et il ignore encore plus que tu m'as offert ton aide.

\- Alors ça ira. Je crois que c'est un Maître très puissant… Je ne sais plus. Dit-il en revenant. Il m'a tout appris, c'est ça ?

\- Hm. Depuis bien longtemps, oui. Les bases… Et toi tu as développé bien plus. Et avec ta lumière pure, tu peux utiliser des capacités qui ne sont pas nécessairement accessibles à tout le monde. Expliqua-t-il, suivant ses mouvements des yeux.

\- D'accord ! Alors j'ai hâte d'apprendre encore plus ! Sourit-il en mettant du feu sous une poêle. Tu m'as appris à me battre même quand je blesse quelqu'un et je sais que je peux apprendre beaucoup de toi. Comme le fait qu'on n'embrasse pas ses ennemis. Rit-il.

Vanitas retroussa à peine le bout des lèvres mais ça ressemblait déjà à un étrange rictus affreux. Ventus ne le remarqua pas, trop occupé à casser les œufs au-dessus de la poêle où ils commencèrent directement à prendre une belle teinte marquée.

\- Je peux t'apprendre un million de chose, en effet. Comment prendre tes adversaires en traître, comment utiliser toute la force qui réside en toi. Je sais que tu peux bien plus que ce que tu ne fais pour l'instant.

\- Et puis : plus on s'entraînera et plus on sera ami ! Sourit Ventus.

\- Ah… Oui. Il me tarde de devenir ton ami le plus proche. Répondit-il sans grande motivation.

Le garçon lui décocha un sourire. Il hésita et lui prit la main.

\- Merci encore… Vraiment.

\- C'est tout naturel.

Il essaya encore un sourire malhabile et lui tut bien sûr qu'il ne voulait pas qu'il parte. Il n'y avait que de l'égoïsme derrière tout ça. Pas la peine d'être remercié pour faire ce qu'il faisait le mieux : être plongé au cœur des Ténèbres elles-mêmes.

µµµ

Le Planeur Keyblade d'Eraqus voletait au-dessus de landes oubliées, un maigre lopin de terre jaunie par des intempéries qui ne semblaient s'arrêter, un haut château aux pierres blanches qui subissaient le courroux de la nature.

Le Maître se posa et rappela son arme à l'état de clé mais ne retira pas son armure, aimant la sécurité qu'elle lui apportait dans un endroit aussi hostile.

Il avança vers les hautes portes alors que ses chaussures de métal frappaient désagréablement contre le sol de terre. Où était-ce devenu de la pierre au fil des attaques du Monde lui-même ?

Devant le bois si imposant, il mit toutes ses forces pour frapper, espérant qu'il y aurait une réponse. Il pouvait bien rentrer seul mais ça ne se faisait pas.

Combien de minutes s'écoulèrent avant que la porte ne s'ouvre sur le vieux visage de Xehanort, l'air préoccupé.

\- Eraqus ? Quel bon vent t'amène ?

\- Si seulement il pouvait être bon. Soupira-t-il.

\- Entre donc et retire ton armure.

Le professeur ne se le fit pas redire une seconde fois et il s'engagea dans le hall où l'air était doux, sain. Il appuya sur le dispositif qui activait son armure et la vit disparaître avec grand plaisir. Par contre, sa Keyblade resta dans sa main.

Il n'était pas fou. Il savait que ce que Ventus avait prétendu était exact. Mieux valait toujours se méfier de Xehanort qu'on soit en situation amicale ou ennemie. Il en avait suffisamment fait les frais il y a quatre ans mais aussi lorsqu'ils suivaient encore les mêmes cours.

\- Alors ? Tu me sembles bien inquiet.

\- Ventus a disparu. Nous ne parvenons pas à remettre la main dessus…

\- Plaît-il ? S'étrangla Xehanort.

\- Je t'en avais vaguement parlé si tu te souviens. Dit son ami. Il était parti à la suite de Terra mais Aqua devait les ramener tous les deux. Grâce… non, à cause de la disparition de Ventus, Terra est revenu auprès de nous mais à quel prix ?

\- C'est horrible, en effet !

\- Le problème…

Eraqus leva la tête et regarda son collègue. Il essayait de déceler les accents de vérité et ceux de mensonge dans son expression. Devait-il se laisser duper par cette expression réellement horrifiée ? était-elle préparée d'avance ?

\- … c'est que Ventus est introuvable.

\- Je comprends. Ce petit…

\- Lorsque tu me l'as confié, tu avais fait des dégâts irréparables. J'ai fait tout ce que j'avais en mon pouvoir pour lui rendre la vie belle et agréable mais aussi pour contenir le fléau que tu avais jeté sur notre Monde. Dans ton inconscience !

\- Et aujourd'hui ? N'a-t-il pas été calmé ? Est-il si dangereux ?

\- Je savais que tu avais créé une immonde créature. Dit Eraqus.

Si Xehanort se tendit, on n'en vit rien dans son visage qui resta de marbre, son regard jaune calmement posé sur lui.

\- Je ne l'avais encore jamais rencontrée. Comment as-tu pu mettre une telle chose au Monde ? Ce garçon au masque ! … Vanitas ?

\- Ah… Vanitas… Il est incontrôlable, je ne peux rien faire contre lui, sais-tu ? J'ai fait tout ce que je pouvais.

\- Tes deux armes t'ont-elles échappés des mains ?

Le regard noir d'Eraqus se posa sur lui. Xehanort afficha un large sourire, il ne pouvait plus mentir. Enfin, si, il pouvait continuer mais à quoi cela rimerait-il ? Son vieil ami savait déjà tout.

Ou presque.

\- Aucune des deux ne m'ont échappées. Comment as-tu rencontré Vanitas ?

\- Ventus est revenu pour m'annoncer ce que je savais déjà : que tu étais dangereux !

Xehanort sourit en regardant les doigts de son ami se crisper sur sa Keyblade. Il était prêt à l'attaquer au moindre mouvement.

\- Ne te mets pas dans un état pareil. Je ne compte pas t'attaquer maintenant. Ricana le chauve. Je t'avais toutefois demandé comment tu avais rencontré _Vanitas._

\- Il était avec Ventus…

L'argenté se figea. Il dissimula une toux dans le creux de sa main et détourna la tête. Vanitas ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait encore ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il s'était montré si bizarre, qu'il avait dérogé aux règles ? Oui… Tout cela se tenait mais ça n'empêchait qu'il ne pouvait laisser les choses aller de la sorte !

\- Je vois… Ce n'est pas normal.

\- Je le conçois, et c'est ta faute. Je sais que tu as prévu de faire cette χ-Blade mais là il ne s'agit ni d'elle, ni de ténèbres. De bien pire ! Tu dois me dire où est cette créature que tu as créée.

\- Je te l'ai dit, Eraqus. Il est incontrôlable. Comment voudrais-tu que je sache où il est ?

\- Xehanort…

\- Je te le jure, mon ami.

Il lui mit une main sur l'épaule. Une main qui paraissait tellement sincère. Eraqus serra les mâchoires et manqua de se mordre la langue. Il lui ferait confiance cette fois-ci. À ses risques et périls.

Il espérait probablement que leur vieille amitié rejaillisse comme si elle n'avait jamais été corrompue.

\- Merci, Xehanort. Préviens-moi si tu apprenais quelque chose…

\- Bien sûr. Si je le peux, je te ramènerais Ventus.

Eraqus ne put que relever ce « si je le peux » mais il s'obligea à acquiescer. Il sortit de la demeure, activant son armure. Le chauve attendit qu'il s'en aille, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais dès que le Planneur Keyblade se fut en allé bien loin, il ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un gigantesque rictus.

Alors Vanitas s'amusait avec Ventus ? Il n'allait pas laisser ça se passer de la sorte ! Au lieu de batifoler avec l'ennemi, il devait l'affronter et forger la toute puissante χ-Blade.

Il ouvrit des ténèbres pour rejoindre la demeure de la créature qu'il avait jadis créée.

µµµ

L'eau aspergea le visage de Ventus qui s'étira juste ensuite. Vanitas lui enfonça la tête dans le liquide et ne put s'empêcher d'afficher un sourire morbide lorsqu'il le vit se débattre. Il comptait le laisser s'enfuir mais se figea. Les ténèbres de Xehanort ?

Mince ! Que faisait-il ici ?

Une Keyblade cogna violemment son poignet et il relâcha son ami alors que le sang roulait sur sa peau. Ventus porta sa main à sa gorge et aspira de longues goulées d'air à travers sa respiration saccadée.

\- Tu es fou ?!

\- Chuuut…

\- Quoi ?

\- Xehanort…

Ventus plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se pressa contre la première surface dure qu'il trouva.

µµµ

Xehanort poussa la porte de la petite chaumière, la faisant claquer contre le mur qui vibra avec force.

\- Vanitas ! Beugla-t-il.


	9. Chapitre 8

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 8_

 _Titre_

Xehanort s'avança dans le petit salon qui était aussi la chambre, la salle à manger et la cuisine. Si Vanitas était ici, il l'aurait forcément remarqué. Il marcha vers la tenture et s'en saisit pour la tirer violemment. Le linge poisseux lui resta dans les mains alors qu'il découvrait la salle de bain, si on pouvait l'appeler de la sorte. Le baquet qui servait de bain était contre le mur, la réserve d'eu presque vide.

Il faisait presque froid ici.

Il se préoccupa des ténèbres de sa création et le décela loin. Seul ce qu'il restait de son énergie vibrait ici.

Le vieillard disparut alors dans les fumerolles si dangereuses pour reparaître près d'un ruisseau où Vanitas terminait de se laver.

\- Ah ! Salut le vioque. Je l'avais bien dit que tu te ramènerais tout le temps. Mais me voir me laver, franchement…

\- J'ai ouï dire que tu avais rencontré Ventus ?

\- Oui. Tu te rappelles ? « Il faut que tu pousses Ventus à partir, il faut qu'il devienne plus fort. Forge la χ-Blade, tout ça ». On s'est vu dans sa chambre, tu te souviens ?

\- Tu l'as revu !

\- Hm… Oui ! J'ai eu envie de l'affronter. Il ne tiendra jamais la route. Il faut le renforcer.

Il s'entoura de ténèbres, faisant expirer un poisson qui était passé trop près, et sortit de l'eau pour se sécher et se rhabiller.

\- Tu te moques de moi ?

\- Toujours.

Vanitas regretta immédiatement ce simple mot car il sentit sa gorge se comprimer. Il se retint péniblement de se toucher le cou, sachant que c'était bien ses ténèbres qui étaient comprimés et qu'il ne montrerait que sa faiblesse sinon.

\- As-tu vu Ventus ?

\- N… Non !

\- Vanitas… Mon vieil ami Eraqus m'a signalé que tu fricotais avec lui.

\- Avec… avec Eraqus ? Se moqua-t-il. Il espère !

Il sentit sa poitrine en feu et ses jambes furent sciées. Il tomba rudement et inspira autant d'air qu'il le pouvait. Le vieillard s'avança et enfoui ses mains dans ses cheveux qu'il emprisonna pour le forcer à redresser la tête.

\- Tu as de la chance que j'aie encore besoin de toi. Sinon je t'aurais déjà renvoyé dans le néant.

Vanitas souffla lentement, ses yeux essayant de le tuer. Le chauve ricana, désobligeant. Il le relâcha violemment, l'éjectant dans l'eau où l'Être des Ténèbres avala une quantité d'eau crasseuse qu'il dut recracher. Il tourna à nouveau un regard acide vers lui.

\- Où est ce garçon que tu protèges ?

\- Je ne protège personne, tu devrais pourtant le savoir.

Cette fois, il frotta sa forge lentement, comme si il pouvait vraiment atténuer quelconque douleur.

\- Lorsque j'apprendrai la vérité, crois-moi que je te ferai payer, Vanitas. Tu ne te moqueras pas longtemps de moi.

\- Je le fais pourtant depuis quatre ans, ça me semblait long personnellement. Sourit-il.

\- Tu continues de te croire en position de force ? S'amusa Xehanort. Quelle effronterie pour celui qui écoute toujours mes ordres d'ordinaire. Est-ce garçon qui te donne l'impression d'être plus fort ?

Le chauve s'approcha et se saisit une nouvelle fois de sa gorge pour le redresser. Il pressa plus fort et le dévisagea cruellement, se souciant bien peu du regard mortel posé sur lui.

\- Au lieu d'essayer de te faire des amis, forge la χ-Blade. Souffla-t-il. Et apporte-la moi.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas.

\- Vanitas ! Tu n'as pas entendu ? Joins-toi avec Ventus ! C'est ta seule raison de vivre de toute façon !

La douleur l'assaillit une nouvelle fois.

\- … Oui, Maître. Je forgerai la χ-Blade.

\- Bien. Tu commences à comprendre, à nouveau. Et comment vas-tu t'y prendre ?

\- Je retrouverai Ventus, où qu'il soit, et nous nous unirons, Maître.

Xehanort haussa un sourcil. Bon… Il se contenterait de ça pour l'instant… L'homme le repoussa alors et se détourna. Il savait qu'il ne risquait rien même en lui présentant son dos. La lumière de Ventus n'avait pas pu avoir effet sur la soumission et la lâcheté de Vanitas. Lui faire affront pour se croire supérieur, oui. S'en prendre à lui, non. L'Être des Ténèbres savait qu'il ne ferait pas le poids contre lui.

\- Je reviendrai, Vanitas… Fais attention à toi.

Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et vit le sourire glacial de sa création. Il lui répondit avec le rictus le plus pervers et inquiétant qu'il avait en réserve puis avança, les fumerolles ténébreuses apparaissant au fur et à mesure de ses pas, le faisant disparaître.

Vanitas attendit que ses ténèbres soient bien disparues pour s'effondrer dans le ruisseau. Il s'aspergea le visage et laissa sa respiration se saccadée. Il crache une insulte et jeta un glacier ténébreux là où se tenait Xehanort à l'instant.

Mettant ses mains dans l'eau, il les passa ensuite dans ses cheveux et soupira. Les ténèbres commencèrent à l'entourer. Le monde disparut soudainement pour faire place à une lande de sable chaud. Il se redressa péniblement alors que ses jambes flageolaient. Il analysa l'endroit et serra les dents.

Il libéra des Pili-Pilis qui voletèrent joyeusement autour de lui.

\- Trouvez-le !

Il se passa la main sur le visage, souffla et partit vers la ville. Qu'avait-il bien pu se passer par la χ-Blade ? Il sentait… Qu'est-ce que c'était dans son cœur ? Ça lui faisait mal, horriblement mal. Il sentait un poids dans son ventre, l'envie de vomir. Est-ce que Xehanort avait réussi à déformer ses ténèbres à force de les manipuler pour le faire souffrir ?

Il chassa cette idée, s'interdit de presser sa main contre son cœur douloureux et partit vers le palais. Il pouvait sans doute trouver une quelconque aide là-bas si les choses n'avaient pas changées.

Il s'avança au plus vite vers l'édifice si haut qu'on ne pouvait définitivement pas le louper. Même en le désirant du plus profond de son cœur.

Il sentait ses vêtements sécher contre sa peau grâce à la chaleur ambiante. Certainement un bien.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant les poternes, il ne jeta qu'un rapide coup d'œil environnant avant de les pousser. Il s'avança mais sentit une main se fermer sur son poignet. Jetant un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule, il ne manqua pas de remarquer un garde musclé qui portait la tenue réglementaire.

\- Attention ! On ne bouge plus ! Vous ne pouvez pas rentrer dans le palais du Sultan.

\- Pourquoi je ne le pourrai pas ? Dit-il. Je ne viens même pas le voir lui…

\- Ce n'est pas la question ! Vous allez être mis aux arrêts.

\- Tu m'en diras tant.

Il claqua des doigts et des Inondeurs surgirent du sol. L'homme se retrouva plaqué au sol par les créatures, lui tirant un énorme cri qui se répercuta contre les parois. Vanitas partit vers la salle où le Sultan recevait usuellement le peuple les rares fois où il le faisait. Là, il était plutôt occupé à dévorer des biscuits alors qu'une fillette était assise devant lui, jouant avec un tigron.

Vanitas se dirigea vers lui. Le petit homme sursauta tandis qu'une foule de gardes apparaissaient. Ils foncèrent vers lui et l'Être des Ténèbres fit une roue pour les éviter, jetant son pied dans le menton de l'un d'eux. Il retomba sur ses talons, leva les bras et continua d'avancer vers le Chef d'État. Des Nescients jaillirent de toute part et s'interposèrent entre les gardes et leur créateur.

\- Jasmine ! File ! Cria l'homme.

Le tigron se jeta vers l'Être des Ténèbres mais se prit un coup de pied sur le museau. La fillette prit le félin contre elle et se terra derrière le trône, ne sachant où se cacher sinon.

\- Je cherche un de vos Vizir. Jafar.

\- Je vois… Mais pourquoi ?

Il regarda vers ses gardes qui étaient tous mis au sol, des Inondeurs les plaquant contre le marbre gelé.

\- Je t'en pose des questions ? Je veux le voir !

\- Il est dans son bureau… Deux étages plus hauts à gauche, la sixième porte. Ne nous faites rien, je vous en prie…

Vanitas se détourna et partit vers l'endroit désigner, grimpant les marches qui ne semblaient s'arrêter. La douleur dans son cœur et la sensation de lourdeur ne le lâchait pas.

Il survint finalement devant la porte en question et poussa la porte. Il trouva la personne recherchée, dans sa robe noire, parlant à son perroquet.

\- La folie t'assaille toujours.

L'homme leva les yeux vers lui et remarqua cet invité inopiné.

\- Que me vaut cette visite ? Je suis très occupé.

\- Je cherche un garçon.

\- Un… garçon ? Lui dit-il.

\- Il a mon âge, les cheveux blonds et court, relever en pique.

Le Vizir se tut, le dévisagea puis revint à ses parchemins sur lesquels il griffonna.

Vanitas lui attrapa le feuillet qu'il jeta au sol. Le perroquet poussa un long cri.

\- Je sais que tu parles, idiot. Dit-il. Je t'ai posé une question, Jafar !

\- Te la ramènes pas, mon p'tit !

\- L'as-tu vu ? Toi ou ton stupide oiseau ?

Jafar secoua la tête lorsqu'un Pili-Pili apparut. Le perroquet ne put retenir un petit cri alors que le Vizir avait un mouvement de recul.

Les lèvres du brun se tordirent alors qu'il s'approchait du conseiller. Il le saisit par le col jaune de sa tenue.

\- Donc… dernière chance.

\- Très bien ! Très bien !

Il le repoussa de son sceptre, lui lança un regard mauvais et partit immédiatement de son bureau. Vanitas le suivit, les doigts crispés, jusqu'aux prisons du palais. Jafar s'arrêta devant la porte mais ne la poussa pas. Il se tourna vers l'Être des Ténèbres.

Celui-ci fit apparaître un écorcheur qui se plaça dans le dos de l'homme, croisant ses bras disproportionnés.

\- Tu ne vas nulle part, Jafar.

Vanitas lui décocha un rictus affreux et tendit la main. L'homme lui tendit la clé que l'adolescent utilisa pour finalement accéder aux geôles. Il rentra dans la pièce à peine éclaire et vit un garçon assis au sol mais les bras tirés vers le haut, tenu par des fers. L'Être des Ténèbres s'avança et posa le genou au sol.

\- Vani' !

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait ?

\- Rien…

Vanitas se tourna vers Jafar en soupirant.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait ?

\- Il s'est interposé lorsqu'on a voulu couper la main d'un voleur.

\- Oh… Quelles actions effroyables. Qu'as-tu prévu ? Siffla-t-il.

Il se redressa et s'avança vers le sorcier, les bras croisés.

\- Tu n'es pas à la recherche de cette maudite Caverne aux Merveilles ? Se moqua-t-il.

\- Je l'ai trouvée. Dit-il.

\- Ah oui ? Et quoi ? Pourquoi lui ?

Un Pili-Pilli voleta autour de Ventus qui lui fit un léger sourire alors qu'il remuait les doigts.

Jafar sourit d'un air machiavélique mais il remarqua l'écorcheur qui lui bloquait toujours le chemin et dont les griffes étaient rutilantes.

\- J'attends.

\- Attendre quoi ? Tu as obtenu ce que tu voulais. Rentre là, avec ce garçon et rappelle tes créatures.

\- Qu…

Le Vizir leva son sceptre. Les rubis qui servaient d'yeux au serpent en or se mirent à briller et tournoyer. Les yeux de Vanitas s'écarquillèrent et ses iris prirent une teinte orange.

\- Rentre… Attends simplement, reste même debout. Je viendrais m'occuper de ton sort. Sourit le Vizir.

Iago éclata de rire alors que son maître caressait le crâne de son sceptre. Les Nescients disparurent et l'Être des Ténèbres recula. Jafar sourit et referma la porte, tournant la clé dans la serrure. Il fit cesser son sort et s'en alla.

Ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.


	10. Chapitre 9

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 9_

 _Titre_

\- Vanitas ?

Les paupières de ce dernier battirent plusieurs fois et ses yeux retrouvèrent leurs teintes jaunes. Il porta sa main à sa tête, elle lui faisait mal… Maintenant que son cœur cessait de le torturer et que son ventre semblait soulagé…

\- Vanitas ?

L'adolescent se tourna vers le captif qui lui lançait un regard inquiet.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si…

L'Être des Ténèbres s'avança vers lui, faisant sortir Clavis Vacuum. Il la brandit vers les fers et un faisceau en jaillit. Les menottes s'ouvrirent, libérant les poignets rougis du garçon. Il lui prit la main, posant un genou au sol et embrassa la marque de brûlure.

\- Merci. Comment ça s'est passé avec Maître Xehanort ? Demanda-t-il en frottant ses bras endoloris.

\- Ça s'est passé… Jafar ne t'a rien dit ?

\- Il m'a appelé « mon diamant d'innocence ».

\- Ce serait presqu'adorable. Se moqua Vanitas.

Il lui embrassa l'autre poignet, les lèvres tordues par la perfidie.

\- Je suis désolé, je me suis mis dans l'embarras, tu m'avais demandé de t'attendre et j'allais t'attendre !

\- Je n'en doute pas. Répondit le brun.

Il se redressa et se dirigea vers la porte qu'il ouvrit de la simple utilisation de sa Keyblade. Son poing était crispé sur le manche et ses yeux étaient plus glacés que jamais, les pupilles extrêmement contractées.

Ventus trottinait à sa suite, ne faisant pas attention à la pléiade de Nescients qui apparaissaient à chaque pas vengeur de son ami. Il se contentait de marcher dans son sillage, Brise Légère prête à jaillir à tout moment.

Ils suivirent un couloir pour remonter le long d'escaliers sinueux que Vanitas avait descendu mais qui étaient complétement inédit pour le blond vénitien.

L'ascension ne fut pas bien longue avant qu'une porte ne se dresse. Une porte, même fermée, c'était une bien stupide défense face à deux porteurs de Keyblade. Et pourtant, ce n'était pas une Clavis Vacuum vengeresse qui se dressa mais un pied qui défonça le bois qui céda dans un lourd fracas.

\- Toc, toc. Sourit-il, cruellement, en s'avançant vers le Vizir.

\- C… Comment ? Fit-il, interdit.

Mais il retrouve bien vite du poil de la bête et brandit son sceptre. Les yeux rouges se mirent à tournoyer.

\- Ça a fonctionné une fois, mon cher Vanitas. Je te connais. Je connais tes plus noirs secrets et je sais que tes émotions sont ton tout ! Ricana-t-il. Et je pourrai faire de toi mon serviteur. Tes forces… Ah !

Alors qu'il disait cela, les mots frappaient l'Être des Ténèbres tandis que les rubis sondaient son esprit, gagnaient sa conscience et passait par les failles de cette barrière si fragile. Il sentit son âme se faire inonder une seconde fois et perdit pied de la même façon. Tout ce qui demeurait était le rouge sombre de Jafar, ses yeux bruns vicieux qui l'observaient de haut quoi qu'il fasse.

Il était oppressé, réduit à l'état d'enfant. D'esclave.

Vanitas fit un pas en avant, Jafar éclata de rire. Mais il fut surpris en voyant Ventus s'interposer, sa Keyblade entre ses doigts.

\- Pousse-toi, mon garçon. Ce n'est pas une affaire pour les…

\- Laissez Vanitas !

Jafar poussa un long soupir, surtout que son nouvel esclave venait de s'arrêter. Il n'essayait pas de contourner l'importun et son regard, bien qu'orangé preuve qu'il était complétement sous son emprise, était tourné vers le blond vénitien.

\- Tu me déranges.

Il leva son sceptre dont les yeux se remirent à miroiter. Ventus ferma immédiatement les yeux mais brandit sa Keyblade en avant.

\- Je ne vous laisserai pas faire du mal à mes amis ! Je ne veux pas que vous vous fassiez tant de mal à Vanitas !

Les yeux des Nescients avaient eux-mêmes viré à cet orange auréolé de rouge.

\- Bien, bien… Vanitas, détruis…

\- Je pensais que c'était notre clé ! Protesta Iago.

\- Hm ? Ah… J'oubliais presque.

Le sorcier attrapa le menton du garçon.

\- Mon diamant d'innocence…

\- Pas touche. Celui-là est à moi ! Gronda une voix menaçante.

Ventus rouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers Vanitas, un sourire aux lèvres. Mais le jeune homme n'avait pas changé. Ses yeux étaient toujours désespérément orange aux reflets carmin et plus d'un beau jaune.

Il éprouvait un épouvantable tiraillement. D'un côté l'inquiétude pour son ami et de l'autre quelque chose de plus subtil mais encore inconnu à cause de cette phrase qu'il avait lancée. De la rébellion ? Il n'était pas un objet ! Ou une forme de séduction ? Vanitas l'estimait-il à ce point ? C'était abrupt… mais c'était Vanitas.

\- Écoutez ! Pas besoin d'en arriver là !

Le garçon eut un mouvement de recul en voyant le sceptre brandit vers lui.

\- Pourquoi avez-vous besoin d'un diamant d'innocence ?

Le sorcier arqua un sourcil alors que le perroquet ricanait sur l'épaule de son maître.

\- Pour obtenir la lampe magique.

\- Une lampe magique ? Répéta Ventus.

Il pencha la tête sur le côté puis se tourna légèrement vers Vanitas. Le voir comme ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il fit alors face à l'homme.

\- D'accord. J'irai vous chercher la lampe magique mais laissez Vanitas.

Il se mordilla la lèvre inférieure.

\- Mais la prochaine fois. Demandez. Je n'aurai pas dit « non ».

Jafar s'esclaffa. Il s'approcha du garçon qui eut un mouvement de recul. Les yeux du sceptre miroitèrent un instant et Ventus sentit des mains sur ses poignets. Regardant par-dessus son épaule, il vit que l'Être des Ténèbres le tenait fermement, l'empêchant de s'éloigner. Le garçon lui offrit un sourire même si le visage était toujours dénué d'expression quelconque.

\- Ça va aller. Chuchota-t-il.

Il trembla en sentant les longs doigts de Jafar autour de son menton, l'obligeant à regarder vers lui.

\- Un diamant d'innocence, vraiment. Bien… Partons pour le désert. Partons…

Il sortit deux moitiés de scarabées de sa poche.

\- … pour la Caverne aux Merveilles.

\- Mais libérez Vanitas !

\- Lorsque j'aurai la lampe !

Ventus gonfla les joues et sentit l'énergie de sa Keyblade vibrer contre sa paume. Il aurait volontiers fait jaillir Brise Légère pour se dégager mais Vanitas n'était pas conscient. Ce ne serait pas un combat entre ami, ou même plus que ça.

Le garçon ne put retenir un couinement lorsqu'il sentit les mains de Vanitas se raffermir sur ses poignets. Il sourit tout de même à sa moitié qui l'obligeait à avancer, de marbre. Cette distance… Il savait qu'elle ne venait pas de lui mais ça lui rappelait tellement que Terra et Eraqus n'avaient pas foi en lui. Ça lui rappelait qu'il ne savait même pas pour Aqua… Mais pourquoi serait-ce bien différent ?

µµµ

Ventus avait mal aux jambes à force d'avancer dans le sable brûlant d'Irak. Il sentait le vent chargé d'effluve frapper son corps alors que le Soleil agressait sa peau légèrement cuivrée. Il la sentait brûlante à présent. Et les mains de Vanitas étaient tellement serrées qu'il ne sentait presque plus le bout de ses doigts, ses bras tendus en arrière le lançait au niveau des épaules. Mais il continuait de marcher. De toute façon, c'était ça ou être rudement poussé. Déjà que ça manquait régulièrement d'arriver…

Ils survinrent finalement devant un gigantesque amoncellement de sable qui était étrangement dressé. Le vent l'avait sculpté jusqu'à ce qu'il ressemble à une tête de tigre. La gueule béante permettait de voir des tréfonds illuminés d'or et de rouge.

\- C'est là. Vanitas, lâche-le.

\- Oui…

Le brun s'exécuta et recula d'un pas, les yeux toujours orange. Ventus se tourna vers lui et se frotta les poignets endoloris.

\- Descend dans cette caverne. Dit sèchement le sorcier.

Le blond vénitien regarda vers lui et opina légèrement. Il prit les mains de l'Être des Ténèbres et posa un baiser furtif sur ses lèvres.

\- Je reviens…

\- V… en… tu… s ?

Le garçon sourit et acquiesça vivement. Il lui effleura la joue et se dirigea vers la gueule grande ouverte. Il voulut grimper sur la lèvre inférieure lorsque les mâchoires bougèrent, le faisant sursauter. Il se recula vivement, les doigts d'une main devant la bouche.

\- Qui es-tu ?

\- Je… Je m'appelle Ventus. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ven' ! Sourit-il.

\- Entre… Mais fait attention… ne touche qu'à la lampe !

Ventus fut surpris mais approuva d'un mouvement de tête. Il grimpa dans la gigantesque bouche et descendit les escaliers. Il s'étonna de descendre dans les profondeurs de la terre elle-même.

µµµ

Jafar éclata de rire en regardant le jeune homme à sa droite.

\- Eh bien… On dirait que c'est un bon jour pour moi. Je vais avoir la lampe magique, je vais avoir tout le monde d'Agrabah et sans doute bien plus alors que j'ai déjà un excellent laquais. Grâce à toi, il est vrai… Tes créatures, tes ténèbres et ton idiot d'ami. Espérons… Espérons seulement qu'il ne touchera qu'à la lampe.

\- S'il prend autre chose mais qu'il ramène la lampe, tant pis. S'esclaffa Iago. Un problème en moins !

\- Oui ! La caverne réglera le problème. Sourit Jafar. Je ne voudrais pas que ce petit s'achète une conscience et…

\- Que… fera… la… caverne ?

\- … Et m'enlève mon esclave. Soupira le sorcier.

Il tourna son sceptre vers Vanitas. Les yeux de ce dernier se remirent à miroiter. Mais ce n'était pas de rouge… plutôt de jaune. Sans doute parce qu'un inondeur venait de poser le bout de sa patte sur la lèvre et que des mots venaient de s'élever :

\- Seule une personne peut entrer ici.

Le Nescient remua, des ténèbres s'élevant.

\- Le trésor est maudit. La lampe magique est le seul vrai trésor. Quiconque voudrait prendre autre chose serait englouti pour l'éternité.

\- Ven… tus…

Jafar brandit son sceptre mais une main se mit sur la tête de serpent, empêchant le pouvoir hypnotique d'agir.

\- Qu'as-tu… fait ?

Le sorcier recula, les yeux grands ouverts. Le regard de Vanitas était auréolé d'orange et de rouge mais celui de son Nescient était comme auparavant.

\- Je…

\- Il reprend du poil de la bête !

Les ténèbres de l'adolescent émanèrent de lui, s'approchant du Vizir qui recula d'un pas.

\- S'il est arrivé quelque chose à Ventus…

\- Comment es-tu sorti de mon emprise, Vanitas ?

L'intéressé haussa les épaules. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il avait soudainement été inquiet… Horriblement inquiet. Il détestait cette infâme sensation. Il détestait ce sentiment qui germait en lui, même si ça lui avait permis de renouer avec sa conscience et de revenir là.

Il lui arracha le sceptre des mains et le jeta dans le sable avant de s'avancer vers la gueule. Mais le sorcier s'empressa de le rejoindre, le saisissant par l'épaule.

\- Vas-y et tu tueras ton ami.

µµµ

Ventus s'arrêta devant un autel de pierre sur lequel se tenait une lampe à huile ancienne, toute dorée. Il la prit prudemment et leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Ça y est, caverne. Je… repars ?

Pas de réponse. Le blond vénitien pris cela pour une affirmation muette. Il retourna alors sur ses pas, serrant l'objet contre son cœur. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à Vanitas, inquiet pour lui.

Aussi, lorsqu'il arriva au pied des escaliers, déjà essoufflé, il fourra la lampe dans son dos, la dissimulant sous le corset de tissu qu'il portait. Il grimpa alors toutes les marches, de plus en plus épuisé.

Il finit par sortir de la caverne et s'avança en souriant. Il manqua de tomber lorsque quelque chose se jeta sur lui. Il tomba assis et rit en serrant un Inondeur contre lui, taisant la douleur sourde dans le bas de son dos. Il leva le regard vers Vanitas qui s'avançait vers lui. Il écarquilla les yeux et poussa un cri de joie en bondissant sur ses pieds. Il se jeta au cou du brun qui manqua de vaciller et trembla en le sentant tout contre lui, en le voyant sourire de la sorte.

\- Vani' !

Il se pressa contre lui et regarda vers Jafar.

\- Merci !

\- Ne le remercie pas… C'est lui qui nous manipule depuis le début. Il n'y a pas à le remercier pour quoique ce soit !

\- As-tu la lampe ? Pressa Jafar en s'avançant vers lui.

Ventus appuya timidement sa joue contre l'épaule de Vanitas qui leva une main tremblante vers sa chevelure. Il voulut la poser dedans mais hésita.

\- Je l'ai.

Le blond vénitien la retira de sa cachette et la tendit au sorcier. Celui-ci s'empressa de s'en emparer et approcha ses doigts, surexcité.

\- On dirait qu'on va assister à la création d'un nouveau monde. Releva l'Être des Ténèbres.

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa moitié, finalement.

Jafar les dévisagea puis sourit.

\- Oui… Un sublime nouveau monde.


	11. Chapitre 10

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 10_

 _Titre_

\- Eraqus…

Yen Sid sentit que son vieil ami l'entendait et l'écoutait. Une fois comme tant d'autre depuis quelques temps. Il aurait toutefois préféré que les contacts se raréfient. Parce qu'à chaque fois qu'ils parlaient, c'était vent de discorde et de souffrance.

Si seulement cette fois-ci faisait exception… Si seulement c'était moins funeste.

\- Eraqus… Un Monde vient de sombrer dans les ténèbres. Elles grouillent et s'étendent. Elles sont déjà maîtresses de tout…

\- Quand cela a-t-il commencé ?

Yen Sid resta silencieux, le cœur lourd. Si seulement il pouvait dire « je ne sais pas » cette fois-ci encore.

\- Il y a deux jours…

\- Il a fallu deux jours pour qu'un Monde sombre dans les ténèbres ? S'exclama le Maître.

\- Deux jours pour qu'elles soient suffisamment significatives pour que je m'en rende compte. Les ténèbres ont engloutis ce Monde en l'espace de quelques minutes…

\- C'est impossible !

µµµ

Dans son habit blanc, Jafar paradait dans la salle du Trône. Sultan ? Non ! Maître du Monde. Quel délice d'être enfin à cette place. Cette place divine qui lui avait été promise par Maléfique deux ans auparavant, lorsqu'elle lui avait parlé des Mondes, mais qu'elle ne lui avait jamais offerte. S'il avait su qu'il le trouverait auprès de Vanitas, l'émissaire, l'esclave même, de Xehanort rencontré quelques mois plus tôt.

Il lui restait deux vœux et la demande exclusive de l'Être des Ténèbres de pouvoir séjourner ici avec le diamant d'innocence. Il n'en comprenait pas l'intérêt mais soit. Ce n'était qu'un léger dérangement. Presqu'insignifiant. Et de toute façon, il préférait surveiller ces deux-là. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient ensemble et que ses pouvoirs d'hypnoses semblaient alors inexistant…

Posant le regard sur sa lampe magique, il eut un sourire et songea à ses collègues qui n'avaient pas autant de chance que lui. Et s'il allait se pavaner ?

\- Sultan Jafar ?

Razoul rentra timidement dans la pièce, affichant son plus beau sourire dénaturé par sa dent récemment perdue. Le garde s'inclina sous le regard agacé de son nouveau supérieur.

\- Que veux-tu ?! S'agaça-t-il.

\- Un invité souhaitait ardemment vous voir. Je lui ai dit que vous ne pouviez le recevoir mais il parlait de révélations capitales.

\- Faites-le rentrer !

Le garde s'éclipsa et revint avec un homme à la chevelure noire remontée en queue haute. L'invité s'inclina bien bas en s'avançant vers lui.

\- Vous êtes le Sultan Jafar ?

\- C'est bien cela. Que voulez-vous ?

\- Je suis venu vous informer que vous étiez en danger…

\- Un attentat ? S'écria Razoul.

\- Non. C'est plus dangereux que cela. Votre planète même est en danger. C'est pour ça que je suis venu à vous. Les ténèbres s'étendent.

Jafar haussa un sourcil. Bien sûr qu'ils s'étendaient, puisque c'était là son désir ! Il espérait d'ailleurs cela. Mais était-ce une bonne chose qu'une personne comme lui vienne à lui pour lui en parler ?

Il ne connaissait rien de cela !

Il cacha son air agacé et sourit de la façon la plus princière qu'il avait en réserve.

\- Merci beaucoup. Nous allons vous mener vous restaurez. J'ai besoin de quelques secondes pour assimiler cette effroyable nouvelle.

\- Je vous comprends. Je reste à votre disposition quoiqu'il en soit.

Jafar sourit et attendit que son garde s'éloigne avec l'invité avant de se lever. Il sortit de la salle du Trône, échangeant un bref regard avec Iago, toujours perché sur son épaule, et grimpa les escaliers, passant dans une seconde galerie qui le mena vers une porte précise à laquelle il frappa par respect.

Il poussa la porte sans attendre de répondre et arqua un sourcil. Il était déjà assez surpris de voir Vanitas dormir, cet être qui semblait tout droit sorti des ténèbres elles-mêmes, mais c'était encore plus surprenant de trouver Ventus dans ses bras. Déjà parce qu'il leur avait apprêté des chambres différentes mais surtout parce qu'il s'agissait là de deux hommes !

Iago poussa un long cri digne de ses ancêtres Ara. Il ne put retenir un ricanement en voyant le garçon sursauter et tomber au sol. Son geignement de douleur fit ouvrir les yeux à Vanitas qui le dévisageait avec stupeur. Ventus s'assit, à même le sol, et se frotta les cheveux en forçant un sourire lumineux.

\- Messieurs.

Lentement, l'Être des Ténèbres tourna la tête et il posa un regard meurtrier sur le Sultan. Un regard si corrosif que Jafar s'agrippa à son sceptre qui pourrait être utile au moins quelques minutes… ce serait suffisant en cas de problèmes.

\- J'ai besoin de votre aide. Annonça-t-il gravement. Quelqu'un est venu me rapporter que le Monde se couvrait de ténèbres.

Vanitas applaudit sarcastiquement alors que Ventus s'asseyait sur le sommier.

\- Il semble très instruit et était très inquiet. Il dit être venu à moi rien que pour cela.

\- Aucune lumière ne doit venir corrompre les ténèbres qui se développent.

De l'inquiétude hein ? Ça ne pouvait pas être Xehanort. De toute façon, il l'aurait ressenti si ça avait été lui. Mais non, ce n'était définitivement pas son créateur. Même s'il redoutait, un peu, l'instant où il le retrouverait, il supposait qu'il ne pouvait pas survenir à Agrabah comme ça. Pas aussi vite !

L'Être des Ténèbres se leva du lit, n'accordant pas même un regard à sa moitié qui arrangeait les cheveux qui lui retombaient sur les yeux, et s'approcha de Jafar.

\- Bien, je t'accompagne. Ce n'est certainement rien de grave. Dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers l'encadrement de la porte et, cette fois, se tourna vers le garçon qui lui offrit son plus beau sourire. Vanitas voulut lancer un « je reviens » mais le ravala au même titre que la chaleur douce qui s'était emparée de son cœur à l'instant même où il avait vu ce sublime sourire illuminé tout le visage doux du jeune apprenti. Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait par la χ-Blade ?!

Encore torse-nu et le pantalon, fin et relâche, plissé, les cheveux encore plus en pagaille qu'à l'accoutumée, l'adolescent suivit son… collègue ?

Ils regagnèrent rapidement la salle où l'invité avait été mené, devant une table emplie de victuailles. Difficile de croire que cet énergumène avait vu d'effrayantes scènes de famine en arrivant jusqu'ici.

Vanitas se pencha discrètement depuis le seuil de la salle. Il se figea une fraction de seconde et serra les dents. Eraqus ?! Non !

Il crispa les poings puis s'éloigna vivement pour éviter qu'il ne reconnaisse sa voix, qu'il ne découvre son visage…

\- Ça a l'air plus grave qu'on ne le croyait. Dit Iago. Si l'autre commence à avoir les chocottes !

\- Je n… pff ! Il s'agit d'Eraqus, un combattant de la lumière. Il veut la protéger à tout prix et c'est pour ça qu'il est là ! Il va essayer d'annihiler les ténèbres que tu as déployées. Expliqua-t-il. _Et si jamais Ventus le voit… S'ils se rabibochaient ? Je n'ai pas envie de prendre ce risque… Il doit tout ignorer de sa présence !_

\- Je vois… Je dois le faire disparaître en ce cas.

\- Hm… Il a des élèves, un grand dadais bête contre ses pieds et une jeune femme malheureusement intelligente. Ils sauront que leur Maître a disparu.

\- Bien. Dans ce cas…

L'homme sourit en caressant son sceptre. Vanitas se détourna, à moitié parce qu'il voulait éviter qu'on l'utilise contre son gré encore plus que ce que lui faisait déjà subir Xehanort. Et puis… si Eraqus était toujours autant sur leur chemin, il était temps de s'en aller.

L'adolescent s'en retourna vers sa chambre sans plus attendre. Il s'y engouffra mais se tendit en la voyant vide. Désespérément vide. Il serra les dents et partit vers la salle réservée à Ventus, dans ce cas-là. Il rentra sans frapper et fut au moins rassuré de voir le garçon là et non en train de discuter joyeusement avec son Maître. Le remarquant, le blond vénitien lui sourit et s'empressa de le rejoindre, sa coiffure à moitié refaite.

\- Alors ?

\- Rien. Mentit-il. C'est mieux que nous ayons ailleurs.

\- Chez nous ? Demanda Ventus.

Le mot « nous » vibra dans l'esprit de Vanitas qui s'avança alors vers lui.

\- C'est ce que tu souhaites ?

\- Ça me semblait plus logique. Tu voudrais aller ailleurs ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Je ne tiens pas à rester ici, oui. Répondit l'adolescent.

\- Alors, on ne reste pas ! On ira où tu veux ! Sourit-il. Mais…

Vanitas lui adressa un regard.

\- C'est ce que tu fais ? Tu vas dans les Mondes pour répandre les ténèbres ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Oui. Pourquoi ?

Il s'avança vers lui.

\- Tu me le reproches ?

Ventus baissa légèrement la tête. L'Être es Ténèbres se rapprocha, la démarche veloutée et lente. Il glissa un doigt sous son menton et le fit redresser le visage. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et le blond vénitien sourit à peine.

\- Je ne sais plus. Durant quatre ans, Maître Eraqus me disait que c'était mal. Qu'on ne devait pas se perdre aux ténèbres et je le crois ! Mais… tout perd son sens. On doit ramener la lumière et c'est tout ? Ça rend certaine personne triste. Jafar serait triste destitué de son Trône, n'est-ce pas ? Bien sûr cette logique ne devrait pas être retenue car il est empli de ténèbres mais…

Le garçon détourna le regard.

\- Mais ?

\- Comment je pourrais écouter ce raisonnement ?

\- Pourquoi l'as-tu écouté quatre ans ?

\- Parce que… Aujourd'hui, je te connais. Et moi, peu importe tes ténèbres, je veux te voir heureux. Chuchota-t-il.

Vanitas s'avança encore plus, son nez effleurant le sien, son souffle caressant les lèvres du blond vénitien qui n'osait toujours pas le regarder en face.

Ventus posa ses mains sur le torse de sa moitié mais n'essaya pas de le repousser, au contraire, ses doigts glissèrent légèrement et, lentement, il l'entoura de ses bras. Il se rapprocha et se blottit tout contre lui.

\- Je veux te suivre, quelle que soit ta voie. Je suis si heureux quand tu es là.

Jamais l'Être des Ténèbres ne s'était senti aussi divinement bien. Quels mots doux et agréables. Il lui caressa les cheveux et entoura son corps de son autre bras, le serrant contre lui.

\- Une place à mes côtés n'attend que toi.

\- Merci. Chuchota-t-il.

µµµ

Eraqus posa le pied sur son domaine et sentit sa tête engourdie. Il avait comme l'impression de ne plus rien se souvenir de son voyage à Agrabah mais avait la certitude que tout allait bien. Aussi, il se rendit directement vers l'une des salles principales de son Monde. Il ne fut pas surpris de découvrir ses élèves s'entraînant en souriant. Il y avait pourtant un air triste dans leur regard.

\- Maître ! S'écria Terra en le voyant.

Il arrêta la Keyblade d'Aqua, effleura son bras et courut rejoindre leur aîné. Celui-ci sourit et posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'homme.

\- Comment est-ce que ça s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il.

\- Très bien. Très bien… Le Monde n'est pas en danger.

\- Vraiment ? S'étonna Aqua en courant vers eux.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé d'inquiétant. Certifia l'homme. Vous pouvez vous rassurer.

\- Et pour Ven' ? Interrogea-t-elle.

\- Je n'ai rien trouvé. Dit le Maître, le regard plus triste.

\- Ne perdons pas espoir. Maître Xehanort ne sait pas ? Il a créé cette chose qui nous a enlevé Ven' ! S'écria Terra.

\- Calme-toi. Le rassura-t-il doucement. Nous trouverons Ventus. Xehanort ne le sait pas, du moins ne m'en a rien dit mais je ne perds pas espoir. Ventus ne peut pas être bien loin. Son cœur demeurera toujours pur…

Mais, tandis qu'il soufflait ces mots, il redoutait les actions de l'adolescent. Une chose enfouie en lui lui rappelait de faire attention. Ventus était dangereux après tout…

µµµ

Les ténèbres de Vanitas se dispersèrent en fumerolles alors que Ventus portait sa main à sa bouche. Des lampes étaient accrochées aux murs et conférait une légère lumière très diffuse. L'adolescent remarqua l'air perturbé de son… ami et se pencha vers lui, un sourcil haussé.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Un peu beaucoup de ténèbres d'un seul coup, je pense. Souffla-t-il. J'aimerais juste me reposer un peu.

Ils avaient fait de nombreux voyage jusqu'à trouver un Monde idéal. Mais aucun n'avait satisfait Vanitas. Soit pas assez ténébreux, soit pas intéressant du fait que Xehanort pourrait les retrouver facilement. Bien sûr, il ne donnait jamais cette information qui le ferait passer pour un minable.

Il regarda les environs et remarqua une taverne qui faisait office d'auberge. Il n'aimait pas ce Monde du tout mais si Ventus avait besoin de repos, il s'en contenterait pour l'instant. Ça lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir de surcroît. Il devait penser au Monde idéal pour s'installer, pour entraîner le blond vénitien.

Il souhaitait ardemment faire disparaître son créateur, obtenir une liberté totale… Une liberté qui aurait Ventus à son côté. Peut-être pour plus… Qu'est-ce qu'il espérait qu'il y ait beaucoup plus.

Il posa alors sa main dans le dos du garçon et le poussa vers le bâtiment. Ils entrèrent à l'intérieur et découvrir une pléiade d'hommes devant leurs choppes. Un feu brûlait dans l'âtre conférant une chaleur particulière à l'endroit. Derrière le bar, un gros homme presque dégarni leur lança des regards circonspects. Probablement parce que leur apparence juvénile détonnait.

L'innocent échangea un coup d'œil avec Vanitas qui soupira et lui fit signe d'attendre là. Il se hâta de s'approcher du tenancier qui le dévisagea entre joie d'un nouveau client et incrédulité. Sur son sillage, il ne manqua pas de réalisé qu'on chuchotait. À leurs yeux, il n'y avait aucune raison qu'un étranger, que deux étrangers, viennent à eux. Tout le monde semblait se connaître ici de toute façon.

\- Où peut-on passer la nuit ?

\- Qu'est-ce que vous v'nez faire par ici ?

\- On s'arrête juste dans notre voyage. Où peut-on passer la nuit ?

\- Vous allez où ?

\- Je ne compte pas me répéter une troisième fois. Menaça Vanitas en s'approchant de lui.

Les ténèbres trépidèrent dans la main qu'il approchait du col de l'homme. Ventus écarquilla les yeux et hésita. Interférer ? Il avait promis de le suivre n'importe où, pas de le laisser s'en prendre impunément à tout le monde.

Les doigts du brun se fermèrent sur le col de l'individu. Le garçon se précipita vers lui et saisit son bras, secouant la tête. Il vit les yeux jaunes et acides se poser sur lui.

\- Je t'en prie…

\- Qui vient poser problème ? Demanda une voix grave.

Un homme en chemise rouge s'approcha, l'air d'un véritable molosse.

\- Personne. On cherche une auberge, ça vous gêne ?!

\- Si vous venez vous la ramener, ouais ! Grogna-t-il.

\- Fais lui voir, Gaston ! Cria un petit homme.

\- C'est vrai qu'on cherche juste une auberge. Protesta Ventus qui resserrait le bras de Vanitas contre lui.

Il sentait qu'il cherchait à se dégager mais essayait de l'en empêcher. Comme s'il pouvait vraiment le faire ! Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion. Les fumerolles obscures l'entouraient déjà alors que ses lèvres se tordaient en un ignoble et effroyable rictus.

\- Je vous en prie. Dès qu'on saura où aller, on partira.

\- Répondez à nos questions alors. Se moqua le petit.

Les lèvres de Vanitas se tordirent un peu plus et des étranges bottes jaillirent de partout pour se jeter sur lui et lui fracasser l'arrière-train.

\- Viens. Ordonna l'Être des Ténèbres.

Il sortit de la taverne, ne vérifiant même pas que Ventus le suivait. Il ne fit cela qu'une fois à l'extérieur. Il claqua des doigts et laissa sa négativité assiégé l'endroit. Des grognements et des cris leur parvinrent. L'adolescent eut un sourire moqueur mais serra subitement les poings.

Réaction qui ne manqua pas à Ventus, lequel se précipita une nouvelle fois vers lui.

\- Vani' ?

\- Il y a…

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'une créature noire jaillit sur le blond vénitien. Vanitas jeta sa moitié au sol sans réfléchir, et s'interposa. Il tomba rudement et expulsa ses ténèbres pour chasser la chose qu'il n'avait même pas identifiée.

Il se redressa, voulut tourner la tête vers l'autre mais vit la porte s'ouvrir et une masse noire sortir. Des yeux gris se détachaient de cette sombre apparition. Mais elle se démantela en de nombreuses formes aux yeux jaunes qui retrouvèrent le sol, offrant la vue de cet homme qui s'était fait appeler Gaston.

\- Vous !

\- Tu as fait apparaître ça ? Demanda Vanitas. Intéressant…

Il posa son regard sur l'un d'eux qui amorça un geste pour l'attaquer. Il sourit sournoisement. Un Inondeur jaillit pour chacune de ses choses, s'interposant, se tenant prêt à affronter.

\- Rien ne peut _nous_ battre ! Ce n'est pas avec ça que tu _nous_ affronteras !

Les yeux de bœuf de l'énergumène s'injectèrent de sang et il se jeta sur Vanitas. L'Être des Ténèbres fit apparaître sa Keyblade et donna un coup dans l'homme. Il recula d'un pas pour éviter son poing mais trébucha sur Ventus. Il lui tomba littéralement dessus, le faisant gémir de douleur.

\- Qui vient fanfaronner dans ma taverne ?! Dans ma ville !

\- Tu te prends vraiment pour le plus fort ? Tu t'appelles comment ? Gaston ? Jamais entendu parler ! Se moqua-t-il.

L'homme envoya son pied dans le visage de Vanitas. Un craquement retentit, du sang mouilla les lèvres de l'adolescent qui cracha en ricanant. Les yeux de Ventus s'écarquillèrent. Il essaya de se dégager du corps de l'autre qui l'écrasait, la main tendue pour effleurer son visage.

\- Vanitas ?!

\- Pff, c'est rien.

Il avala son sang cette fois-ci et se redressa.

Ventus en profita pour se lever, Brise Légère dans la main. Il s'avança et se plaça devant Vanitas qui haussa un sourcil.

\- Ne lui faites pas de mal ! Cracha le blond vénitien.

De la lumière l'entourait. Le garçon leva sa Keyblade et des colonnes blanches frappèrent les environs. Les Nescients, mais aussi les ombres, disparurent alors que l'homme en chemise rouge était si rudement frappé qu'il fut projeté contre le mur. Sa tête dodelina et s'affaissa sur son épaule alors que ses yeux se fermaient.

Vanitas ne put réprimer un sourire. L'entraînement de sa moitié était en bonne voie, semblait-il.

Le blond vénitien se tourna alors vers l'autre et s'empressa de courir vers lui. Il utilisa un sort soin pour rafistoler le visage tuméfié du brun. Ce dernier grogna un merci puis regarda le long de l'allée. Il tendit la main en arrière et descendit la route. Ventus fit disparaître son arme et se précipita à la suite de Vanitas, lui saisissant sa main, entremêlant leurs doigts.

\- Vanitas ! Lorsqu'on trouvera une auberge…

\- Hm ?

\- On pourra prendre une chambre à deux ?

\- Tu ne peux plus te passer de moi ?

Le jeune apprenti lui posa un baiser sur la joue.

\- Oui. Sourit-il.

L'Être des Ténèbres réprima sa joie mais resserra sa main sur la sienne. Il se contenta d'opiner légèrement, dissimulant son impatience. Il lui tardait de le prendre dans ses bras et de le serrer tout contre lui, de s'assurer que personne n'oserait le lui arracher.


	12. Chapitre 11

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 11_

 _Titre_

\- _Vanitas…_

\- Putain…

Les doigts pressés sur l'épaule de Ventus, dont la respiration chatouillait son torse nu, il n'avait pas envie de bouger le moindre pouce. Il ferma les yeux et, de son autre main, il tira la chaude couverture pour l'étendre sur le corps de sa moitié qui eut un léger gémissement en se pelotonnant contre lui.

\- _Vanitas ! Si tu ne viens pas maintenant…_

Le corps de l'adolescent se tendit. Et quoi ? Que se passerait-il ? Le trouverait-il ? Oui… Oui, il le trouverait, il n'en doutait pas. Il ne savait pas en combien de temps mais si c'était bien pour ça, il le trouverait forcément. Il n'avait pas envie. Mais soit…

Il fit apparaître des Liévrosés et laissa les ténèbres l'entourer. Il s'envola alors, ce qui fit que Ventus retomba vivement sur le matelas. Réveillé en sursaut, il se redressa péniblement et se frotta les cheveux. Il chercha le brun mais ne le trouva pas. Ses lèvres se pincèrent et il remarqua les Nescients.

Il sourit péniblement et tendit les bras vers l'un d'eux qui vint se blottir contre son torse.

\- Vous savez où est Vanitas ? Demanda-t-il.

Un Liévrosé opina et commença à agiter ses oreilles mais ce n'était pas évident de s'expliquer lorsqu'on ne pouvait pas parler.

Ventus força un sourire en caressant la tête du Nescient.

\- Est-ce qu'il va bien au moins ?

Les trois créatures se concertèrent avant d'opiner vivement. Le blond vénitien sourit et leur posa un baiser sur le front, à chacun, puis se leva pour récupérer de l'eau dans un baquet posé là à cet effet. Il se débarbouilla alors, jetant de très fréquent regard vers le sommier, attendant que sa moitié y réapparaisse soudainement…

µµµ

Vanitas apparut dans le salon de sa petite chaumière et plissa les yeux en voyant l'homme simplement assis sur son lit. Il afficha un effroyable sourire et s'approcha de lui. Il s'inclina avec moquerie et bien bas avant de se redresser en croisant les bras.

\- Que veux-tu ?

\- Je recherche toujours Ventus. J'ai entendu dire qu'Agrabah avait été plongé dans les ténèbres. Je sais qu'il avait besoin de quelqu'un au cœur pur. Alors je te le demande une seconde fois : où est Ventus ?

\- Je l'ignore.

\- Tu l'as entraîné dans les ténèbres ?

\- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles.

Il sentit une douleur se propager dans son corps. Encore cette technique de lâche !

\- Mène-moi, à lui.

Le feu s'étendait dans ses membres et le faisait trembler.

\- Bien… Maître. Chuchota-t-il.

µµµ

Ventus enfila son t-shirt à col montant lorsqu'il sentit le sol trembler. Il virevolta vivement, surpris, et remarqua alors une gigantesque créature foncée avec des cornes qui jaillissait de sa tête ronde. La chose, voûtée, se pencha vers lui, étendant sa main griffue. Le garçon fit un bond en arrière et leva la main pour faire apparaître sa Keyblade lorsqu'il reconnut les yeux rouges et particuliers qui lui indiquait qu'il se trouvait face à un Nescient. Il redescendit alors la main d'un sourire timide et gêné.

\- Excusez-moi, je ne t'avais encore jamais vu. Rit-il.

La main se referma sur lui et les ténèbres emplirent la pièce. Ils s'atténuèrent à peine que Xehanort apparut au même titre que Vanitas. Le premier jeta un coup d'œil au lit défait, aux tissus éparpillés à tout va et à quelques vêtements qui demeuraient. Il attrapa les doubles lanières marquées au symbole d'Eraqus. Il le serra entre sa vieille main et se tourna vers sa création qui avait les bras croisés.

\- C'était ici que je l'ai vu la dernière fois. Il a dû par…

Les mâchoires de Vanitas se crispèrent au possible et il regarda le blason à ses pieds où il avait atterrit après que le vieil homme l'eut jeté sur lui.

\- Ce garçon n'abandonnerait pas son insigne ! Il est fier d'être l'apprenti de cet idiot d'Eraqus !

Xehanort lança un regard venimeux à sa création et entreprit de fouiller la pièce. Il ouvrit des armoires, poussa des portes : rien. Il revint alors à Vanitas, s'approchant tandis qu'il comprimait ses ténèbres. L'adolescent s'efforça de tenir alors qu'il se sentait à nouveau terrasser. Non ! Il ne lui ferait pas encore cet honneur !

\- Vous n'avez qu'à dire à Eraqus que son protégé est mort et que vous n'avez trouvé de lui que cela. Ça vous arrangerait, n'est-ce pas ? Pouvoir le faire souffrir. Se moqua-t-il.

Le vieil homme étendit la main où sa Keyblade apparut. Il donna un coup qui sectionna un poignet de Vanitas, l'entamant sur plus de trois centimètres. Du sang tomba mais fut recueilli sur les lanières et le blason.

\- Pourquoi pas. Terra sera si dévasté d'apprendre que son jeune ami est mort.

L'Être des Ténèbres sourit de toutes ses dents et porta sa blessure à ses lèvres, aspirant un peu de liquide. Le vieil homme le dévisagea longuement. Devait-il lui donner un peu de crédit ? Ignorait-il vraiment où était Ventus ? Le traquait-il pour forger la χ-Blade ? Hm… En fait, fort probablement. Après tout, il était totalement soumis. Même lorsqu'il faisait semblant que ce n'était pas le cas, même lorsqu'il se rebellait. Il finissait toujours par recommencer à manger dans sa main.

Sur cette pensée des plus rassurantes, il laissa les ténèbres l'engloutir et disparut.

Vanitas soupira et sentit le sol trembler. Il bondit en arrière, évitant de justesse son Geôlier de Fer qui libéra immédiatement Ventus. Le garçon, étourdi, s'avança vers sa moitié. Il manqua de tomber et sentit un bras autour de son dos. Il trembla et redressa la tête. Il remarqua alors le sang et prit la main de l'autre pour poser un doux baiser sur l'entaille. Comme si ça pouvait le soigner.

\- J'ai tout entendu…

\- Eraqus mérite amplement de croire que tu es mort ! Vu la façon dont il t'a traité !

\- Il est mon Maître ! Je ne veux pas qu'il souffre. Et encore moins par ma faute !

Vanitas arqua un sourcil.

\- Tu n'y es pour rien. _Je_ veux lui pourrir la vie.

\- Parce que c'est mon Maître… N'est-ce pas ?

L'Être des Ténèbres serra les dents et croisa les bras, détournant le regard. Ventus eut un léger sourire, supposant que cette jalousie qui faisait rage était une bonne chose. Il s'accrocha à son bras.

\- On y va ?

Sa moitié lui jeta un coup d'œil, soupira et opina. De toute façon, sans lui, le garçon ne pouvait aller nulle part. Bon, c'était plutôt une bonne chose et il pouvait s'assurer qu'il ne se mettait pas en danger. Mais bon, il n'avait pas particulièrement prévu de devenir le chauffeur personnel de Ventus. Même s'il finissait par payer ses trajets avec plus que des baisers.

Vanitas l'enserra dans ses bras et laissa les fumerolles des ténèbres s'étirer autour d'eux. Ils disparurent alors, laissant la chambre en désordre mais surveillée par quelques Nescients abandonnés là.

µµµ

Xehanort apparut sur le seuil de la Contrée du Départ et s'avança vers le château dans lequel il s'introduisit. Il serra les lanières imbibées de sang dans sa main et inspira de l'air pour appeler Eraqus. Le nom se répercuta contre les murs et, au fil de son avancée, il s'époumona un petit peu plus. Jusqu'à ce que, enfin, son ami de toujours arrive en courant. Le ton alerte de l'homme l'avait suffisamment inquiété.

Il se stoppa net, néanmoins, lorsqu'il vit les liens teintés de rouge. Ce noir… Le cœur d'Eraqus se tordit dans tous les sens. Non… Non, il ne voulait pas ça pour Ventus !

\- Xehanort… dis-moi que…

\- Il faudra en faire part à tes élèves. Chuchota le chauve d'un air compatissant. Ce sera… une perte épouvantable. Je sais que notre amitié s'est effritée mais je tiens à être là lorsque tu devras affronter ce fardeau… Mon vieil ami…

\- Ventus… Souffla Eraqus, dévasté. As-tu au moins pu…

\- C'est tout ce que j'ai pu ramener de lui.

Il lui enroula une main compatissante autour des épaules et le guida vers la salle de repos. Il le poussa à l'intérieur sans frapper et arqua un sourcil en voyant Terra serrer Aqua dans ses bras. Il ne s'attendait pas à cela, certes. Enfin, il n'avait aucun scrupule à interrompre de pareille mièvrerie.

Mais il n'eut pas la joie de prononcer les mots fatidiques. La jeune femme avait vu le regard dévasté de son Maître et elle sortit de l'étreinte ferme mais rassurante de son ami et confident. Elle se précipita vers Eraqus, le prit par le bras et le mena jusqu'à la chaise la plus proche. Il la remercia d'un regard emplit de tristesse. La jeune Maître ne pouvait que se demander ce qu'il se passait. Elle savait qu'il y avait des conflits entre les deux hommes mais de là à ce qu'il soit ravagé de la sorte !

\- Maître Xehanort ?

\- J'ai retrouvé ceci. Je crois que vous savez à qui il appartient.

Il mit les lanières dans la main d'Aqua, lui mouillant la peau du sang encore frais. Les yeux de la jeune fille s'écarquillèrent d'effroi.

\- Non… Ce n'est pas…

Terra s'empressa de les rejoindre, inquiet. Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de la demoiselle mais se figea à son tour.

\- Ventus ?

\- C'est tout ce qu'il restait de lui. J'ai fait mon possible mais il a été…

Xehanort se tut en voyant des fumerolles apparaître. Des ténèbres ? Ceux de Vanitas ? Que faisait-il ?! Cet idiot ! Il sentit son sang ne faire qu'un tour mais ne put s'empêcher de pâlir légèrement en voyant apparaître Ventus. Ses yeux s'injectèrent de sang et il fixa sa création qui venait de poser le pied au sol, le poignet toujours couvert d'écarlate.

\- Ven' ! S'écrièrent Aqua et Terra.

Ils se précipitèrent vers lui et le prirent dans ses bras. Vanitas sentit ses ténèbres vibrer alors que quelques fumerolles se dégageaient de lui.

\- Qui…

Eraqus s'arrêta en voyant le rouge maculé le bras de cet étranger alors que Ventus semblait aller bien, riant au milieu de ses amis. Il n'avait des tâches sanguines qu'à de très rares endroits. Aussi, il s'avança vers l'inconnu et lui attrapa les mains, taisant les émanations nocives sous la surprise de leurs propriétaires.

\- Vous avez sauvé Ventus, merci.

\- Merci ? Je croyais que tu voulais t'en débarrasser… Peut-être « merci » parce que vous aller le cloitrer à nouveau chez vous. N'est-ce pas ?

\- Que dites-vous ? S'étonna le Maître.

Pourquoi cette voix lui était familière, au juste ?

\- Eraqus ! Ne te laisse pas duper ! C'est contre lui que je me suis battu…

\- Maître Xehanort ! Vous l'avez blessé !

L'homme se tourna vers le blond vénitien qui portait sur lui un regard étrangement venimeux.

\- Je t'ai déf…

\- C'est faux ! S'écria l'innocent.

\- Ventus. Ne parles pas comme ça à un Maître. Réprimanda Eraqus.

Le garçon se dégagea doucement du bras des autres et se rapprocha de sa moitié qui s'empressa de la serrer contre lui. Le Maître haussa un sourcil alors que Terra échangeait un rapide regard avec Aqua qui paraissait particulièrement perturbée.

\- Ventus… Qui est ce jeune homme ? Demanda-t-elle. Que nous puissions correctement le remercier.

Le blond vénitien sembla hésitant, ce qui mit la puce à l'oreille des Maîtres, à l'exception de Xehanort qui contenait bien péniblement sa rage.

\- Ne sois pas timide. Donne-nous ton nom ! Tu es un porteur de Keyblade aussi ? Tu as quel âge ? Demanda Terra en s'avançant. Tu aimes bien t'entraîner ? Tu comptes poursuivre ta formation quelque part ?

Vanitas appuya simplement son menton sur l'épaule de l'innocent qui rougit, troublé par cette proximité exposée au publique. Il ne voyait pas le regard blasé, presque noir, de son ami posé sur le jeune homme.

\- Cessez de vous faire duper ! S'écria le chauve, hors de lui. Il s'agit de Vanitas !

Il brandit son doigt vers l'Être des Ténèbres qui lui adressa un sourire glacé.

\- Vanitas… Cet homme avec un masque ? Murmura Eraqus.

Sa Keyblade était déjà apparue entre ses doigts serrés.

\- Maître, je vous en prie, calmez-vous. Il m'a amené ici pour que je puisse vous prouver que j'allais bien !

\- Eraqus, n'attend pas qu'il te dupe ! S'écria Xehanort.

Le Maître avait déjà amorcé un geste et des faisceaux de lumière surgirent du bout de son arme. L'un d'eux frappa Vanitas sans même qu'il n'ait pu l'éviter. Son bras relâcha lentement le corps de Ventus alors qu'il tombait à genoux sous cet impact bien trop pur. Le garçon se tourna vers lui, les yeux grands ouverts.

\- V…

Il voulut s'abaisser à son niveau mais il sentit une main sur son poignet, l'entraînant loin de sa moitié. D'un regard, il vit qu'il s'agissait d'Aqua et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

\- Que fais-tu ?

\- Je te protège, Ven' !

Eraqus s'avançait vers Vanitas, encore assommé par cet amas de lumière.

\- Il souffre ! S'écria le garçon.

Il vit la clé-épée se lever alors que les ténèbres se propageaient autour du corps de l'adolescent, semblant rendre le sol comme une épaisse mélasse. Ses pieds commencèrent à être attirés vers les profondeurs lorsqu'un glaçon le frappa à la tête, lui ouvrant la joue et faisant couler le sang le long de sa mâchoire.

\- VANITAS !

Ventus se dégagea rudement de la poigne d'Aqua et se jeta devant sa moitié à l'instant même où une seconde attaque de son Maître s'étendait. Il se sentit projeté contre Vanitas, lui tomba dessus et repoussa l'orbe qui vrillait son ventre. Les ténèbres s'étendirent, vibrèrent et le corps du garçon s'entoura d'une sombre énergie. Il se redressa, sa Keyblade apparaissant dans sa main.

\- Comment… ? Chuchota Xehanort.

Le blond vénitien étendit la paume, une main gigantesque et noire germa, s'allongeant pour saisir ses potentiels assaillants. Les comprimant, il les rapprocha de lui et jeta sa Keyblade sur eux. Il entendit un gémissement mais sembla l'ignorer alors que les coups se multipliaient, les dents serrées.

Une Keyblade se leva, s'interposant. Il n'eut que le temps de voir l'éclat argenté qu'il disparut dans le sol et en ressortit, faisant jaillir sa main vers le haut. Le vieil homme fut projeté et réussit à se rétablir avec peine. Il y avait Eraqus et les autre mais au grand maux, les grands moyens. Il projeta un glacier des ténèbres mais une barrière de fumerolle s'étendit. Comme Ventus semblait aveuglé par la rage, il doutait que ça vienne de lui. Un coup d'œil vers Vanitas lui affirma qu'il avait correctement deviné.

Aussi, comme le garçon affrontait son Maître et ses amis, des protections surgissant de temps en temps, il en profita pour brandir sa Keyblade vers Vanitas, projetant un éclair de ténèbres.

Il vit un corps se convulser et des yeux gelé se poser sur lui.

\- Ventus…

\- Ne le touchez pas. Siffla le garçon.

Il s'entoura de bien plus de ténèbres et fonça vers l'homme, le frappant de plein fouet.

\- Ventus ! S'écria Aqua.

Elle déploya une attaque glacier qui entoura les jambes du blond vénitien de glace mais, déjà, les ténèbres la rongeaient.

\- Il faut l'arrê…

Eraqus n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase qu'un brasier obscur le frappait puis des attaques rapides et glissée leurs furent portées. Terra tomba à genoux et serra les dents. Il ne pouvait pas impunément frapper dans Ventus mais il allait les tuer dans sa rage sourde ! Il se redressa et s'entoura à son tour de ténèbres, fonçant vers lui. Le garçon disparut dans le sol et revint en virevoltant sur lui-même, propageant la sombre énergie autour de lui.

Xehanort fit un signe de tête vers Aqua qui remarqua Vanitas à nouveau debout, multipliant les barrières et ses propres attaques de ténèbres qui semblaient s'évaporer en revenant vers sa moitié. Lequel venait de faire tournoyer sa Keyblade devant lui en s'avançant.

Aqua jeta son arme vers l'Êtres des Ténèbres qui disparut et réapparut au-dessus d'elle. Sa Keyblade se glissa dans sa main et il frappa. Elle poussa un cri mais se recula vivement, en profitant pour faire un soin collectif.

Eraqus ne réfléchit plus une seule seconde et leva sa Keyblade. Une onde blanche en jaillit et frappa rudement Ventus qui fut figé sur place. Vanitas disparut dans le sol et réapparut derrière lui alors que, ayant vu cette action, Terra imitait son Maître. Le garçon battit des paupières, son arme figée dans une attaque qui aurait pu être mortelle.

\- Censé… Marmonna Xehanort.

Il leva sa Keyblade en même temps qu'Aqua. La magie atteignit les deux moitiés en même temps. Vanitas sentit son corps lui réchapper et il fit jaillir des Inondeurs de lui pour se donner la force de tenir. Il tendit les bras et rattrapa Ventus à l'instant même où il s'effondrait. Les ténèbres les engloutirent sous le cri de rage d'Eraqus et la complainte inquiète d'Aqua.


	13. Chapitre 12

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 12_

 _Titre_

Eraqus entra sa Keyblade dans une forme bleue qui disparut en fumerolles obscures. Il se tourna pour attaquer une autre émanation mais il n'y en avait plus. Il se permit alors d'haleter tandis que Terra se laissait tomber au sol. Aqua, la main sur le cœur, s'approcha de son Maître avant de regarder vers le vieillard.

\- Maître Xehanort, vous avez ramené…

Aqua tendit la main et récupéra les lanières que l'homme lui donna volontiers.

\- Je pensais Ventus mort.

\- Peut-être… que nous aurions dû le souhaiter. Ventus est…

\- Maître ! S'écria Terra. Comment pouvez-vous dire une chose pareille ?!

\- Ne vous souvenez-vous pas de la sensation qui vous a dévastée ? Chuchota Aqua.

L'homme opina gravement. Bien sûr qu'il s'en souvenait, elle perdurait en lui. Voir Ventus être ainsi était comme le croire mort une deuxième fois. Peut-être une troisième. Il ne savait plus où en était le compte de ces peurs bleues que lui avaient faites le garçon. Il était rude avec lui, certes, mais il devait le protéger.

Protéger tous ceux qui auraient besoin de l'être…

\- Eraqus… Il n'est pas trop tard pour exterminer Ventus. Je peux m'en occuper…

\- Le faire ? Tu n'as pas plus tenu que nous. Même avec tes pouvoirs… Commença le Maître.

\- Est-ce que vous vous entendez ?! S'écria Aqua.

Les deux hommes tournèrent la tête vers elle, l'un surpris, l'autre offusqué.

\- Vous songez vraiment à tuer Ven' ? Pourquoi ?! Qu'a-t-il fait ?

\- Ne l'as-tu pas vu utiliser les ténèbres ? Demanda rudement Xehanort.

\- Je vous ai vu les utiliser. Répliqua-t-elle.

\- Le problème étant que Ventus n'est que lumière. Expliqua Terra. Maître Xehanort m'avait expliqué que ce garçon « Vanitas » il était tous les ténèbres de Ventus et qu'ils ne pouvaient être autre chose que de la lumière pure et des ténèbres pures…

Aqua tourna la tête vers lui, éberluée.

\- Je l'ai toujours su. Dit Eraqus. J'ai toujours redouté que Xehanort les utilisent tous les deux pour fabriquer la χ-Blade.

Il osa un coup d'œil vers son ami qui ne réagit pas mais dont il était sûr de la perfidie même en cet instant même. Il se doutait qu'il avait encore des mauvais coups cachés dans sa manche.

\- Mais il y avait un autre problème…

Eraqus soupira et étendit la main, créant un prisme lumineux.

\- Ventus…

\- Il n'était pas capable de se donner à fond mais il résidait en lui une force époustouflante et une adaptation prodigieuse. La famille à qui je l'ai acheté m'a certifié que ça avait toujours été le cas, que c'était pour cette raison qu'ils l'avaient appelés Ventus… Déjà bébé, il était capable de s'adapter à tout. Ils l'avaient entraîné au combat à l'épée, ils lui avaient donnés un entraînement et lorsque je l'ai découvert à ses six ans, je me suis arrangé pour en faire mon élève. Je lui ai transmis le don. Des années d'expériences lui ont permises de devenir aussi fort qu'il l'est aujourd'hui mais il se retenait toujours…

\- Malheureusement, Ventus est un danger. J'ai longtemps espéré que nous pourrions le contenir en le gardant confiné ici, surtout grâce à sa nature douce. Mais lorsque tu lui as dit que « lorsqu'on se battait, on se faisait des amis », Terra, c'est devenu évident pour Ventus que se battre était une bonne chose. Et ses forces ont continués de grandir… Continua Eraqus.

\- Aujourd'hui, sa capacité d'adaptation lui a permis de s'accaparer les ténèbres d'une moitié de lui. C'est pour ça qu'il a pu se nourrir des ténèbres. Mais je crains qu'il puisse faire plus si l'avenir lui permet de continuer de vivre. Comprenez… Il ne s'agit pas de plonger les Mondes dans les ténèbres d'envoyer des Maîtres de la Keyblade pour restaurer nos erreurs… Ventus n'est que lumière, une lumière aux mains d'un être démoniaque, certes, mais une lumière tout de même. L'avenir des Mondes est bien différemment en danger…

\- Mais… comment Ventus ? Chuchota Aqua, inquiète.

\- Il _est_ comme le vent. Insista Xehanort en soupirant, énervé. Calme en apparence mais capable de se transformer en tornade effrayante avant de revenir cette bise si sereine. Et plus il se mettra d'amis en poche plus il sera effrayant. Parce qu'une tornade qui contient arbres et gravats est plus dangereuse. Comparez-le à du vent. Soupira le vieil homme.

\- Alors… vous voulez le tuer ? Questionna Terra. Pour protéger les Mondes ? Mais Ventus est quelqu'un de bon ! Ce qu'il faut faire c'est arrêter Vanitas !

Aqua opina vivement, la main contre son cœur.

\- Si nous retrouvons Ventus…

\- Oui. Coupa Eraqus. Ramenons Ventus, tuons Vanitas et il y a une chance infime pour qu'on n'ait pas à tuer Ventus.

\- Il ne faudra pas que Ventus apprenne que nous avons tué Vanitas. Ajouta Aqua.

Elle lança un regard vers Terra qui ne manqua pas de le remarquer et enroula son bras autour de sa taille. Il lui offrit un sourire rassurant et posa son front contre la sienne. Il se doutait de ce qu'elle ressentait… Il ne voulait pas faire du mal à Ventus qui était comme un petit frère pour eux, presqu'un fils. Mais si cette colère avait bien une source plus profonde que de l'amitié, ils ne pourraient rien faire…

Traquer Ventus était leur seule solution à présent.

µµµ

Vanitas survint dans la chambre d'auberge qu'ils avaient quittée peu avant. Il siffla ses Liévrosés qui s'empressèrent de bouger les affaires de Ventus avec l'aide du Geôlier de Fer qui, voûté sur lui-même, prenait toute la place dans la pièce. L'Être des Ténèbres posa son fardeau dans le lit et observa son regard paisible. Il s'assit à côté de lui et le secoua.

\- Ventus… Réveille-toi.

Pas un seul gémissement.

Il sentait la magie combinée s'enrouler étroitement autour de ce corps assoupi. Il craignait que le garçon ne se réveille pas. Il avait été sonné par tant de forces en même temps. Lui-même aurait succombé à tout cela sans ses Nescients et il sentait la fatigue l'étreindre…

\- Ventus ! Réveille-toi ! Ordonna-t-il en le secouant.

Il entoura ses mains de ténèbres et le secoua plus rudement encore mais rien n'y faisait. Il serra les mâchoires.

\- Restez avec lui !

Lançant ces mots à ses Nescients, il fut engloutit par des fumerolles obscures. Le Geôlier de Fer essaya de prendre les couvertures dans ses mains mais ne fit que la lacérer. Il baissa piteusement la tête et laissa les Liévrosés tenir chaud au garçon. Mais même lorsqu'ils se serrèrent contre lui, leurs poils doux effleurant sa peau et ses joues, le blond vénitien ne réagit pas.

µµµ

Vanitas sortit des ténèbres dans un vieil édifice. Il regarda autour de lui, cherchant une silhouette familière.

Il avança entre les différents murs de pierres qui semblaient sur le point de s'effondrer à tout instant. Il finit alors par survenir au milieu d'une salle circulaire où un pilier s'était déjà effondré, s'étendant au milieu d'une coursive quand d'autres étaient simplement absents, tout comme une partie du sol.

Il remarqua une silhouette noire sur le trône et s'avança, les dents serrées.

\- Que viens-tu faire ici ? Je te reconnais… Tu étais avec Xehanort. Son émissaire, il me semble.

\- Ce n'est plus le cas ! Je suis venu à toi pour quérir ton aide. Toi qui contrôle le sommeil et l'éveil.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je ça, laquais de Xehanort ?

\- Qu'attends-tu ?

\- Que proposes-tu ? Qu'aurais un simple valet ?

\- Ce n'est pas Xehanort qui étend ses forces dans le Monde et qui corrompt la lumière. Ce n'est pas Xehanort qui a offert à Jafar tout Agrabah. Et ce n'est pas non plus Xehanort qui possède un atout tout particulier…

\- Ah oui ?

\- Mais je ne donnerai rien sans rien. Siffla-t-il.

\- Je ne vais pas non plus accepter sans rien.

\- Bien, bien… Avez-vous vu ces créatures étranges ?

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, concentra son énergie et laissa les ténèbres de son corps se propager. Ce n'est pas un Inondeur qui jaillit mais une de ces étranges créatures noires aux yeux jaunes qui les avaient attaqués.

\- Je vous apprendrai ce que je sais sur eux. Je vous donnerais la possibilité de les contrôler… Et le Domaine Enchanté s'effondrera sous vos mains. Et d'autres après…

\- Et que voulez-vous ?

\- … Vous montrez quelqu'un d'endormi.

\- Bien.

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui, sa longue traîne flottant derrière elle. Lorsqu'elle fut suffisamment proche, les ténèbres les engloutirent pour s'évaporer lorsqu'ils revinrent dans l'auberge. Vanitas se passa la main sur le visage en voyant les draps réduits à néant. D'un geste de main, il fit disparaître les Nescients et s'approcha du garçon.

La sorcière s'avança à son tour et leva son sceptre. Il scintilla de vert avant qu'elle ne le rapproche de lui, caressant l'orbe.

\- En effet… Il a été frappé d'un sort de sommeil puissant. Quatre maillons qui s'entrecroisent solidement et l'empêchent de s'éveiller. Mais si je les fais se séparer…

Elle étendit la main. Des ondes vertes se propagèrent de ses doigts et entourèrent Ventus. Vanitas se retint de se pencher sur lui mais fit un pas discret en avant.

Les iris bleu apparurent alors. L'Êtres des Ténèbres ferma les yeux quelques secondes, réprimant son sourire soulagé.

Maléfique se tourna vers Vanitas, le globe scintillant toujours autant.

\- À présent… Révélez-moi vos secrets.

\- Ventus, prépare tes affaires, nous partons !

Le garçon, encore groggy, opina simplement. L'Être des Ténèbres se tourna ensuite vers elle.

\- _VANITAS IMMONDE INCAPABLE !_

Le cri tonna dans la tête de l'adolescent qui eut bien du mal à ne pas flancher. C'était comme si son cerveau était impitoyablement assailli.

\- Les ténèbres attirent ces créatures. Plus vous êtes mauvais et plus vous en déployez, plus vous pourrez les mener à vous et les utiliser. Grâce à vos pouvoirs, vous pourrez commander des petits, des moyens ou des grands.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Ventus qui enfilait sa veste en regardant après quelque chose. Son geste nerveux trahissait le besoin de retrouver le symbole d'Eraqus.

\- Ce sont des créatures stupides et sans raisons d'être si ce n'est dévorer les cœurs… Ils anéantiront tout ce qui en possède et n'est pas capable de se protéger. Plus il y aura de mort, plus votre armée sera puissante. Et plus vous serez noire…

\- J'ai compris. Chuchota-t-elle, les lèvres étirées en un sourire conquis.

Vanitas tressauta lorsqu'un second hurlement vibra dans son crâne.

\- Tu souhaiterais qu'une chose en toi sommeille, n'est-ce pas ? Sourit Maléfique.

L'Être des Ténèbres lui lança un regard noir.

\- J'ai vu que tu cherchais à épandre la noirceur dans les Mondes lorsque j'étais dans sa tête.

Ventus regarda vers son amoureux.

\- C'est vrai. Souffla-t-il.

\- Mais ça ne vous servira à rien, n'est-ce pas ? Offrez-moi chaque Monde qui vous soit inutile. Et je tairais cette souffrance qui vous assiège.

\- Prenez-les. Dit Vanitas.

Maléfique éclata de rire.

Des ondes vertes s'étendirent à nouveau et la douleur dans le crâne de l'Être des Ténèbres s'estompa.

\- Les ténèbres. Chuchota-t-elle. Je les sens… je peux les contrôler.

Elle étendit les bras. Les fumerolles l'entourèrent et elle disparut dans un rire digne de son nom.

Vanitas souffla et s'avança vers Ventus. Il posa le genou à terre, pris une de ses mains et l'embrassa avant de la presser contre sa joue. Traitement qui fut offert à la seconde. Le garçon lui caressa les joues et se laissa également tomber à genoux, il posa son front contre le sien, caressa son nez de son arête, laissa son souffle voguer sur les lèvres du brun et pencha légèrement la tête.

Ses lèvres furent ravies alors qu'un bras s'enroula autour de sa taille, le collant contre le torse musclé de Vanitas. Il sourit et s'abandonna à lui. Ce baiser lui disait tout ce que sa moitié ne voulait dire : « je t'aime », « j'étais inquiet » « je suis heureux que tu sois là ».

\- Tu vas bien… Je suis heureux.

\- Tu étais intenable.

\- J'étais inquiet pour toi. Souffla Ventus en se laissant tomber sur les fesses.

\- Tu n'avais pas besoin. Ce n'est pas un peu de lumière qui me tuera.

\- Je sais ce que la lumière te fait. Si je peux te protéger, je te protégerai. Toi aussi, tu fais pareil.

Vanitas répondit par un simple grognement.

\- Retournons chez nous.

Ventus sourit et se blottit dans ses bras. L'Être des Ténèbres le serra contre lui, appréciant cette tendre douceur. Il laissa les ténèbres les entourer et ils disparurent.


	14. Chapitre 13

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 13_

 _Titre_

\- Lorsque tu auras trouvé Ventus, il est impératif que tu le tues… Ça ne peut pas durer comme ça plus longtemps.

\- Je le sais…

\- Tu as fait beaucoup d'erreur.

\- Je le sais…

\- Tu as été tellement inconscient !

\- Ce n'était pas prévu de la sorte ! Ce garçon est tellement gentil ! À se plier à tout et n'importe quoi.

L'autre eut un rire moqueur.

\- Tu ne savais vraiment pas ? Tu ignorais à quel point l'amour était une force ? Nous passons pourtant notre temps à le répéter. Mieux que la lumière, plus puissante que les ténèbres, cette force est inégalable.

\- Je sais que Ventus est comme le vent mais on voit rarement le vent tomber amoureux.

\- Mais si, on le voit bien souvent. Répondit-il avec un léger sourire. Et il ne faut pas oublier que c'est aussi un être humain.

\- Toi qui sais tout… Commença Xehanort. Comment faire pour arrêter le vent ?

\- De ce que j'en sais… Il n'y a rien. Par contre… On peut arrêter un Humain. On peut lui arracher le cœur.

Les lèvres du vieil homme s'étirèrent en un large sourire sardonique. Oh oui, il avait plus que hâte de lui arracher le cœur…

µµµ

Ventus s'assit sur le lit de Vanitas, enfin retrouvé. Un craquement inquiétant s'éleva mais il en fit fi. L'adolescent s'étira pour sa part et sortit de la bicoque pour jeter un œil à l'extérieur. Rien n'avait changé. Pas même les ténèbres ambiantes. Il savait que ça ne durerait pas. Avec un peu de chance, Jafar ferait ce qu'il faudrait, il comptait aussi sur Maléfique. Par contre, il n'avait pas foi en Madame Mim… Qui l'aurait eu ? Cette idiote qui ne pensait qu'à se pavaner, se pouponner…

Il étira ses muscles et observa ses bras. Aucunes blessures dues à la lumière. C'était déjà ça. Il regarda par-dessus son épaule et observa la porte de bois comme s'il pouvait voir Ventus de l'autre côté sans le moindre problème. Il se tourna et posa son front contre l'entrée quelques secondes courtes avant de partir à la chasse.

µµµ

Ventus ramena de l'eau dans la maison puis rejoignit son ami dans la salle à manger-salon-chambre. Ami ? Non… Bien plus que ça. Et ce n'était pas des entraînements qui lui faisaient penser ça. C'était bien plus important ! Il s'approcha de lui, un peu timide et lui tira doucement le poignet alors que l'adolescent fixait une sorte de ragoût où flottaient des bouts de viandes épais.

Vanitas jeta un coup d'œil vers lui et vit que le garçon lui tendait les bras. Il étendit lui-même un bras et contint son frisson en le sentant tout contre lui. Il retourna au plat alors que les bras se serraient autour de son dos.

\- Vanitas…

\- Hm ?

Il sentit son souffle dans le creux de son cou et un murmure lui parvint à l'oreille avec difficulté. Autant dire que les mots lui avaient été ravis.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je…

Ventus rougit et posa ses lèvres contre la peau salée de Vanitas. Ce dernier se dégagea légèrement et lui prit le menton entre les doigts, l'obligeant à s'éloigner de lui. Juste assez pour capter les mots qu'il lui refusait.

\- Je t'aime… Chuchota-t-il.

Les yeux de Vanitas s'écarquillèrent. Il serra son bras autour de lui et le rapprocha de lui, l'empêchant de se reculer un tant soit peu. Ventus suffoqua et posa sa main contre son torse. Il souffla lentement mais sentit sa respiration se bloquer lorsqu'il eut des lèvres contre les siennes. Il crut entendre son nom prononcé d'une voix extrêmement douce et sourit en s'abandonnant à lui.

L'une des mains glissa contre son fessier et il se sentit repousser vers le lit. Il se laissa faire et accepta de s'asseoir sur le sommier. Le corps de Vanitas se pressa contre le sien et il sentit ses doigts se perdre sous son haut mais ne fit rien pour le repousser. Il colla, au contraire, son corps contre le sien, désirant le sentir tout contre lui.

Les doigts de l'adolescent eurent tôt fait de lui retirer sa veste, son étrange corset de tissu et remonta le haut noir. Ventus frissonna lorsque des baisers furent posés sur son ventre, échauffant la peau là où ils étaient déposés.

\- Qu… Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Vanitas remonta ses lèvres aux siennes qu'il effleura.

\- Je veux être en toi.

\- En moi ?

\- Physiquement.

\- C'est… C'est « avoir des relations sexuelles » ? Chuchota-t-il.

Vanitas opina et embrassa sa mâchoire. Ventus colla son bassin contre le sien instinctivement en gémissant de douceur.

\- Tu ne veux pas ?

Le garçon serra une main sur son épaule, les yeux fermés. Eraqus lui avait toujours dit que c'était mal d'avoir des relations sexuelles mais les lèvres de Vanitas le rendaient fou de désir. Il remuait les hanches, les lèvres entrouvertes, le souffle saccadé. Comment lui résister ?

\- _Désolé, Maître Eraqus… mais je l'aime… Je veux tellement qu'il soit heureux…_

Et puis, il voulait goûter bien plus. Alors, il s'abandonna aux bras et aux désirs de Vanitas.

µµµ

L'odeur de viande trop cuite imprégnait le salon. Vanitas sortit alors du lit et se dirigea vers la casserole où une épaisse fumée noire s'élevait. Il entendit un gémissement et tourna la tête vers le blond vénitien qui se mettait péniblement sur le flanc, les joues encore roses et les vieilles couvertures tirées sur lui.

\- Vanitas ?

Il jeta la casserole brûlante dans ce qui servait d'évier et éteignit le feu avant de revenir auprès de son amant. Son amant… Il réprima péniblement un sourire et se glissa sous les draps moisis, acceptant les bras frêle du blond vénitien autour de son cou. Il enroula son bras autour de son dos et le pressa contre lui. La joue se pressa contre son cœur, ses cheveux caressèrent sa peau.

\- Je t'aime aussi… Chuchota Ventus.

Vanitas attendit qu'il ferme les yeux pour sourire pleinement. Il s'était sentit tellement ridicule en murmurant ses trois mots peu avant de le faire vraiment sien. Mais ces sentiments, ces émotions, il ne devait pas en avoir honte. Même s'il devait reconnaître que Ventus était sa force…

µµµ

Terra regardait le ciel, les mâchoires serrées. Sur quelle étoile était Ventus ? Où pouvaient-ils espérer le retrouver ? Il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Devaient-ils demander de l'aide partout ? Devaient-ils interroger quiconque s'ils voyaient « un blond vénitien ». Non, ce n'était pas une couleur de cheveux qui détonnait particulièrement, pas comme s'il avait une chevelure verte à pois bleu.

Aussi, il décida de retourner dans le palais et rejoignit les Maîtres qui tenaient une réunion avec Yen Sid arrivé tôt ce matin. Il sentit directement qu'il dérangeait. Lui qui n'avait pas su passer le symbole de maîtrise. Il sentit une pointe de jalousie et réprima les ténèbres qui menaçaient de jaillirent de son cœur.

Non.

Ce n'était pas le moment… Il n'allait pas leur susciter encore plus de soucis et d'inquiétude qu'il le faisait déjà.

\- Maîtres… Je vais partir à la recherche de Ventus !

Il lâcha ses mots sans laisser l'opportunité à quiconque de le faire revenir sur son idée. Déjà il était parti pour mettre ces mots à profit ! Il ne comptait pas rester là les bras croisés comme le faisait tous les autres. Ce n'était pas en bâvassant durant des heures qu'on arriverait à retrouver le jeune apprenti avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Parce qu'il ne voulait pas croire qu'il était déjà trop tard. Même en ayant utilisé les ténèbres. Lui-même l'avait fait… Mais le cœur de Ventus était bien plus pur et tendre que le sien. Il ne s'inquiétait pas.

Arrivé à l'extérieur du bâtiment, il enclencha son armure puis jeta sa Keyblade dans les airs pour la transformer en planeur.

\- Terra !

L'homme serra les dents et se tourna vers Aqua qui courrait vers lui.

\- N'essaie pas de m'arrêter ! Protesta-t-il.

\- Je viens avec toi ! Rectifia-t-elle.

Elle sourit et fit apparaître sa propre armure. Terra, sous le couvert de son casque, ne put réprimer un sourire. Il lui tendit la main et l'invita à grimper sur son propre planeur. La jeune femme pris le moins de place possible et enroula ses bras autour de son torse lorsqu'il eut pris place à son tour.

Le planeur décolla et les emmena vers l'extérieur du Monde alors qu'Eraqus arrivait en courant.

\- Terra ! Aqua !

\- Laisse-les faire. Dit Yen Sid en s'avançant. Ils font ce qui doit être fait. C'est une bonne chose. Ils pourront sans doute ramener leur jeune ami…

\- Tu as raison. Dit Eraqus. J'ai conscience qu'ils ont bien plus de chance que moi mais je redoute pour eux. Que pourrait faire ce garçon… Vanitas ? Et Ventus…. Et s'il se braquait ? S'il finissait par leur faire du mal dans une rage folle comme nous y avons assisté ? Il ne se le pardonnerait pas… Je ne lui pardonnerais pas.

\- Ils ne sont pas idiot. Rétorqua Xehanort. Ils nous préviendrons avant de passer à l'action au besoin.

\- Tu as raison.

\- Quand est-il de cette créature des ténèbres ? Demanda Yen Sid. Tu parlais de pouvoir le contenir.

\- Je n'y arrive pas. J'ai l'impression que lorsque je lui parle, mes mots se perdent dans le néant…

\- N'était-il pas lié à toi ? S'enquit Eraqus, tout de même désapprobateur.

\- Si. Mais il semble hors de mon emprise.

\- Est-ce que Ventus est capable de cet essor ? S'intéressa Yen Sid.

\- Probablement.

Et si c'était le cas, il espérait qu'il se ferait aider par ses anciens amis pour tuer cet abruti et qu'il lui rende au moins sa création. Il lui ferait affronter une autre lumière pure. Il le ferait forger la χ-Blade autrement. Ah si seulement il avait tué Ventus lorsque l'occasion lui était encore présentée…

µµµ

Ventus se frotta le crâne et roula sur le ventre. Une douleur dans son fessier lui rappela le doux moment passer avec Vanitas et lui fit réaliser qu'il l'avait probablement rêvé plus tendre qu'il ne s'en souvenait. Néanmoins, il savait que le brun lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait et c'était tout ce qui lui suffisait. Il était comblé par cet instant échangé, par cette impression d'être entièrement à celui qu'il aimait. Oh qu'il aimait tant !

Il remarqua un Griffeur et se redressa légèrement, se mettant plus ou moins à genoux sous les couvertures humides. Le Nescient lui tendait un verre d'eau que le garçon accepte en souriant.

\- Merci.

Il vit la créature s'étreindre, toute tremblante, alors qu'il trempait ses lèvres dans le verre. Il eut un pincement au cœur, posant comme il put le verre et tendit les bras pour le prendre tout contre lui. Le Griffeur se blottit contre lui alors que Ventus souriait légèrement en le dorlotant.

\- Tu es très mignon, toi.

Le Nescient agita ses mains et se laissa resserrer contre le garçon.

\- Tu viens de Vanitas, c'est ça ?

Petit hochement de tête.

\- Pourquoi vous a-t-il laissé ici ?

La créature désigna la casserole qui traînait sur le sol mais qui était presqu'entièrement récurée à présent.

\- Oh, d'accord ! Vous faites le ménage…

Le Nescient sauta au sol et ramena des habits à Ventus. Celui-ci le remercia et s'habilla rapidement. Il venait d'enfiler sa veste, laissant de côté son corset de tissu lorsque la porte s'ouvrit. Rayonnant de bonheur, il sourit à Vanitas qui essaya de réprimer un geste heureux. Le blond vénitien s'approcha et se permit de glisser ses pouces sur ses joues pour le faire sourire. Le brun se le permit alors même si sa joie gardait des accents d'horrible rictus.

\- J'ai rencontré ton Nescient. Il est très sympathique.

Ventus tourna la tête vers le Griffeur qui se remettait déjà à récurer la casserole, assis à même le sol. L'Être des Ténèbres lui saisit le menton et le contraignit à le regarder lui. Le garçon sourit et posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres en entourant ses épaules fermes d'un de ses bras. Il appuya sa joue contre la sienne, tout sourire. Vanitas lui caressa les cheveux quelques secondes et le pressa contre lui, possessif.

\- Qu'as-tu prévu ? On va organiser une balade ? On visite d'autres Mondes ? J'ai hâte d'en découvrir. Surtout avec toi.

\- Tu sais trouver les mots pour me parler.

\- Mais c'est vrai que je veux être avec toi !

Le pouce de l'adolescent passa quelques fois sur sa joue. Il se recula finalement et partit vers l'espèce de frigo pour essayer de faire une omelette. Le garçon sourit et vint s'accroupir auprès du Nescient et lui caressa la tête.

Vanitas lui lança un coup d'œil, les lèvres pincées. Il n'allait pas éprouver de jalousie venant d'une part de lui-même ?!

Mais, justement. C'était à une part de lui qu'il s'intéressait… À une créature dont il sentait les émotions, le raisonnement. Il savait que le Griffeur appréciait les attentions de l'innocent. Et il le comprenait ! Il eut un frisson en se rappelant les mains qui touchaient sa peau, lui renforçant son envie alors qu'ils s'unissaient.

\- Tu en veux d'autres ? Tu veux jouer avec mes Nescients ?

\- Oh… Je veux bien ! Sourit-il.

De la fumée noir-mauve jaillit de lui, faisant apparaître divers Nescient. Ventus sourit et se redressa. Il s'approcha des autres pour jouer avec eux, évitant toujours de s'asseoir et préférant se mettre à genoux. Pour l'instant, il voulait juste rester un peu dans cette maison. Dans ce nid d'amour.

µµµ

Le planeur Keyblade de Terra tournoya dans les airs avant qu'il ne se pose doucement sur un ponton de bois. Aqua se leva à l'instant où l'espèce de kart retrouvait sa forme la plus commune. Les armures se défirent et ils observèrent les environs. C'était une très jolie île qui semblait laissée à l'abandon même s'il y avait des cabanes.

Aqua s'avança vers un arbre où elle remarqua un fruit très étrange. Elle se permit de le cueillir avec prudence et saisit son éclaireuse de l'autre main.

\- C'est ici… C'est l'endroit dont m'avait parlé Maître Eraqus. Un Monde où il pousse des fruits en forme d'étoiles. La légende raconte que si on partage un de ses fruits, les destins se lient à jamais.

\- Tu nous en avais parlé. Lorsque tu nous avais offert ceci.

Il sortit sa propre éclaireuse. Il en manquait une…

\- Riku, dépêche-toi !

Terra tourna la tête. Cette lumière… Il prit la main d'Aqua et l'emmena à sa suite. Il devait voir ce garçon.


	15. Chapitre 14

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues ! (Bien sûr, dans ce chapitre, il y a des phrases (voire des actions) qui ont été prises dans le jeu et ont été gardées telles qu'elles ou légèrement modifiées !)

* * *

 _Chapitre 14_

 _Titre_

Ventus ouvrit les yeux et s'étonna de trouver un paysage si prodigieux. Il sourit de toutes ses dents et s'éloigna de Vanitas, prenant toutefois garde. Sans doute parce que, comme ça, il voyait les nuages qui s'étendaient sous leurs pieds. Ça semblait encore plus dangereux que la Contrée du Départ parce que cet endroit avec ces plateformes duveteuses avait un côté rassurant alors qu'il n'en était rien. Au moins, il était entraîné à ne pas se précipiter dans un vide soi-disant accueillant alors qu'il n'en était rien. Ce qui n'était pas évident pour un voyageur des Mondes.

Puisqu'aucune règle ne valait une autre, ça pouvait tout à faire être dangereux. Surtout pour quelqu'un d'aussi jeune et curieux que lui. C'était probablement pour ça que Vanitas gardait un œil averti sur lui et que quelques Nescients surgissaient autour de lui.

\- Ça a l'air magnifique ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux y faire ?

L'adolescent guetta les ténèbres en s'approchant de sa moitié qui s'était accroupi juste au-dessus des nuages. Il tendit les mains et recueillit avec stupeur quelques touffes de nuages qu'il serra contre son cœur. Il retint avec peine un rire mais son visage respirait la joie.

\- Il existe ici un géant qui aurait bien besoin de notre aide. Il est bête comme ses pieds…

\- Tu es toujours décidé à… hm… Que veux-tu exactement faire ? S'enquit Ventus.

\- La seule chose que je veux, c'est répandre les ténèbres sur les Mondes.

\- Pourquoi exactement ?

\- Pourquoi pas ? Je n'aime pas ces gens avec leurs petites vies bien rangées qui grouillent partout.

Il eut une grimace de dégoût particulièrement révulsée. Ventus se redressa et lui posa un baiser sur le coin des lèvres.

\- D'accord. Je comprends.

Il lui sourit de toutes ses dents et l'autre détourna le regard, voulant éviter de se laisser aller à sourire. Il n'avait pas envie de céder ! Il ne comptait pas se laisser aller au bonheur juste parce qu'il lui souriait ! Par la χ-Blade était-il si stupide pour tomber aussi bas ?!

Il partit alors vers le gigantesque palais, avançant au milieu de gigantesque herbes et passant à côté de magnifique étendues d'eau. Sa moitié s'empressa de le suivre, lâchant les bouts de nuages qui s'étiolèrent et retournèrent au… sol ? Il trottina à la suite de l'adolescent jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent à une série de marche. Et pour cause ? Ici, elles étaient plus grandes qu'eux. Il eut un sourire nostalgique. Ça lui rappelait Cendrillon et la taille qu'il avait eue là-bas. Il n'avait jamais compris comment mais, au moins, il ne serait pas dépaysé. Il avait déjà traversé tout ça.

Il sauta alors aussi haut que possible et s'accrocha au haut de la marche où il se hissa. Il pouvait faire ça encore longtemps mais il ne niait pas que ce serait épuisant, surtout à voir le parcours sinueux d'escaliers qu'il voyait là s'étendre devant lui. Il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Il se tourna vers Vanitas pour le voir disparaître, laissant une image rémanente, et apparaître juste à côté de lui.

Il lui tendit la main, plongeant son regard dans le sien. Ventus se sentit rougir et il se saisit de cette main. Vanitas l'attira à lui et le serra contre son torse avant de disparaître une fois encore. Il cherchait seulement à atteindre la poterne de cette illustre demeure au plus vite et avec le moins d'effort possible.

µµµ

Terra fixait les enfants qui jouaient près de l'eau, s'aspergeant en riant. Ils se chamaillaient comme il se souvenait l'avoir fait jadis avant qu'on ne le confie à Maître Eraqus suite à la mort de ses parents. Il échangea un regard avec Aqua qui souriait tendrement. Y voyait-elle les mêmes choses que lui ? Dans le fond, il ne connaissait rien du passé de la jeune femme. Juste qu'elle avait fini par arriver, un jour, auprès de leur Maître et que depuis elle partageait leur vie.

Bien sûr, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre mais il était naturellement curieux !

La Maître de la Keyblade remarqua son regard et elle lui sourit. Elle sauta au bas du ponton et s'avança vers les enfants. Elle était agréablement surprise de les voir. Le premier avec sa chevelure d'argent qui lui paraissait si sincère, si fort malgré son très jeune âge et le second, brun et plus jeune, qui brillait par sa douceur et une naïveté qui expirait chacun de ses pores. Mais ils étaient, à ses yeux, extrêmement adorable.

\- Bonjour.

\- Oh ! Bonjour ! S'écria le petit brun.

Il partit en courant vers elle.

\- Fais attention ! Lança l'autre en le suivant.

Il lança un regard vers la femme et l'homme qui était toujours sur le ponton. Terra se permit de descendre à son tour, sautant aux côtés de son amie et aimée. Il observa à son tour les deux garçonnets qui étaient si plein de lumière. Mais il ne manquait pas de voir la bravoure du plus âgé. Ça se voyait tant ses yeux et son visage pourtant encore doux.

\- Dites… Puis-je savoir comment vous vous appelez ? Demanda Aqua en mettant un genou au sol.

\- Moi, c'est Sora ! Sourit le brun en levant la main.

\- Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle à l'autre qui restait muet, le regard tourné vers son ami.

\- Riku. Répondit-il simplement.

Il les regarda l'un et l'autre.

\- Madame, Monsieur… Vous venez d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas ? Du Monde extérieur.

Sora écarquilla les yeux en regardant vers son ami.

\- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? S'étonna Aqua.

\- Vous n'avez pas l'air de venir de l'Île Principale… Personne ne vit ici.

\- Alors que faites-vous ici ? Questionna-t-elle, sans animosité.

\- Papa nous a emmenés ici pour jouer ! C'est notre repère secret ! S'écria le plus jeune.

Bon, il ne précisa pas que tout le monde connaissait cette île. Mais ils avaient bien une cachette !

\- On est encore trop petits pour venir ici tout seuls, mais on adore jouer ici. Approuva Riku.

Son ami opina vivement.

\- Ça doit être dur d'être tout le temps coincé au même endroit. Remarqua Terra.

Il songea une seconde à Ventus alors que le visage de Riku se couvrait d'une ombre effrayante pour un enfant de son âge. Effrayante tout court.

\- Hm… Il paraît qu'un garçon est parti d'ici pour de bon. Mais… Comment êtes-vous venu ici ? S'intéressa-t-il, du désir brillant dans ses yeux turquoise.

\- Le Monde extérieur t'intéresse ? Questionna Terra.

Riku regarda vers son ami, toujours souriant.

\- Oui. Je veux devenir fort pour protéger ce qui compte pour moi.

Il tourna le visage vers les deux visiteurs.

\- Je devrais obtenir cette force qui est ailleurs et que ce garçon a dû trouver.

\- Tu as raison, Riku. En dehors de ce Monde, il y en a un beaucoup plus vaste. Dit Aqua. Sora, aimes-tu Riku ?

\- Évidemment ! S'écria le garçonnet.

\- Bien…

Elle échangea un regard avec Terra qui était bien surpris de cette action. La jeune femme se redressa et murmura à son oreille :

\- Normalement ça devrait être mon travail, mais je me demande si tu ne pourrais pas t'en charger. Je pense que Riku est vraiment digne de porter une Keyblade.

Il comprit alors ce qu'elle désirait et, à son tour, il posa le genou dans le sable humide et froid. Il fit apparaître sa Keyblade et s'approcha de l'enfant. Il la lui brandit, présentant le manche sous le regard brûlant d'émerveillement, et d'un brin de jalousie, de Sora.

\- Je t'offre cette Keyblade. Tant que tu en auras l'étoffe, car par cet acte je te l'offre, un jour tu seras son porteur. Aucun océan ne pourra te retenir il n'y aura plus aucune frontière nulle part tant que tu défendras ceux que tu aimes.

Riku hésita et échangea un regard avec Sora qui acquiesça vivement. Le petit argenté osa alors saisir la poignée.

\- Sora… Dit Aqua. Si jamais il arrive quelque chose et que Riku s'égare… ou s'il prend une voie obscure tout seul, osa-t-elle une ombre dans le regard, reste avec lui et protège-le. C'est ton devoir, Sora, et je compte sur toi, d'accord ?

Les enfants se regardèrent, surpris. Ça faisait beaucoup d'émotions fortes pour eux. Mais ils sourirent, d'autant plus lorsque la jeune femme leur ébouriffa les cheveux. Elle prit le bras de l'homme qui, à nouveau debout, souriait aux enfants.

\- Ça doit être notre petit secret, d'accord ?

\- D'accord ! Firent-ils.

\- Oh ! C'est un vrai Paopu, Madame ! Il paraît que si on partage un avec quelqu'un d'autre, nos destins se mêlent ! Sourit Sora. Je ne sais pas ce que ça veut dire… mais ça a l'air bien ! Rit-il.

\- Sora ! Riku !

\- Oh ! C'est mon papa ! On doit y aller !

Sora agita la main puis s'empara du poignet de son meilleur ami pour l'attirer à sa suite.

Aqua sourit et regarda Terra qui l'enlaça étroitement.

\- Si jamais il arrivait quelque chose, ils pourraient reprendre le flambeau.

\- J'espère que Sora ne sera pas trop jaloux de ne pas avoir de Keyblade. Souffla la jeune femme.

\- Je souhaite qu'il n'en éprouve jamais. Il avait l'air très heureux pour son ami.

La Maître opina, souriant. Son ami rappela son arme et posa un regard sur le fruit Paopu.

\- Ils ont l'air de vraiment croire à cette histoire ici. Dit-il.

\- Tu veux qu'on essaie ? Proposa-t-elle.

\- Pourquoi pas ? Sourit-il.

Ça ne ferait que leur changer les idées, qu'il y ait de la magie ou pas. Ils ne penseraient pas à Ventus qui était perdu quelque part et qui deviendrait peut-être la prochaine puissance à éradiquer. Ils ne voulaient pas y penser. Alors Aqua sectionna le fruit étoilé en deux, le jus coulant sur ses mains. Elle sentit ses doigts trembler alors qu'elle tendait sa moitié à son ami, son aimé. Il le saisit, la remercia d'une voix étrangement petite.

Et si ça fonctionnait ?

Ils étaient jeunes… Enfin, c'était à Aqua qu'il liait sa destinée alors ça lui convenait parfaitement. Il doutait de revenir sur cette décision, même s'ils étaient encore jeunes.

Aussi, enfouissant ses appréhensions, il mordit dans le fruit en même temps qu'elle. C'était doux, sucré. Ça avait le parfum de l'avenir, de l'amour. Il tourna la tête vers elle et sourit en la voyant tout sourire. Il la prit dans ses bras sans réfléchir et l'embrassa, laissant tomber sa part de fruit. Elle se tendit une seconde, surprise, mais répondit à son baiser. Le deuxième, le premier aussi passionné.

µµµ

Ventus battit des paupières en se trouvant devant la gigantesque porte du géant. Il eut un sourire et se tourna vers Vanitas qui, lui, affichait un air des plus ennuyés. Le garçon fit une petite moue, essayant probablement d'imiter cette expression.

\- Tu es idiot. Fit l'Être des Ténèbres qui n'avait pas manqué de le remarquer.

Le blond vénitien eut un petit rire coupable.

\- Désolé.

\- Ce n'est rien.

\- On va rejoindre ce géant alors ?

\- Hm.

\- Il se souvient de toi, comme Jafar ?

\- J'espère qu'il s'en souvient différemment.

\- Pourquoi est-ce qu'on vient le voir ? Je veux dire : les ténèbres tout ça, j'ai compris. Mais tu avais l'air de le trouver idiot.

\- Il _est_ idiot mais il sera utile. Il a de grands pouvoirs. Viens.

Il lui prit la main et l'entraîna à sa suite par une brêche dans la porte. Ventus prit garde de ne pas se blesser et suivit l'autre jusqu'à une salle à manger où une gigantesque table trônait. Ils entendirent du bruit, une douce voix. Le jeune apprenti leva le regard et aperçut une femme d'or dont le dos se muait en harpe.

Il la désigna discrètement à son amant.

\- Tu as vu ça.

\- Il s'agit de la Harpe Enchantée, elle appartient à Willie. … WILLIE ?! Appela-t-il.

Est-ce que ça pouvait vraiment fonctionner avec une voix aussi menue pour un être de cette taille ?

Hasard ou efficacité, le géant arriva dans la pièce en chantonnant.

\- Willie ! Mets-toi à notre taille. Ordonna Vanitas.

Un pied manqua de les écraser avant que la créature ne se penche sur eux, son gros nez à quelques centimètres d'eux.

\- Ooooh ! Que vous êtes petits.

\- Je suis Vanitas, tu te souviens de moi ?

\- Oh oui ! Tu étais avec ce vieil homme qui m'a aidé à avoir ça. Dit-il en désignant la harpe.

Vanitas eut un sourire glacé et figé. Pas besoin de lui rappeler qu'il appartenait encore à Xehanort il y avait encore quelques heures.

\- Fee-fi-fo-fum, deviens plus petit. S'agaça-t-il.

\- Ah ! Fee-fi-fo-fum et je rétrécis !

Le géant, même plus petit, était tout de même deux fois plus grand que les deux visiteurs. Étant transformés au niveau de ses pieds, il dut s'approcher en courant. Ventus ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Comme Madame Mim, il le trouvait très sympathique au premier coup d'œil. On avait du mal à s'imaginer qu'il s'agissait d'une personne dite mauvaise.

\- Que veux-tu alors ?

\- Tu devrais être capable d'utiliser ta magie pour diriger ce Monde. En enlevant cette harpe, nous t'avons offert l'effroi, la famine… les ténèbres. Maintenant, ne laisses pas ces ténèbres faire comme bon leurs semblent. Dirige-les. Je t'aiderais s'il le faut. Mais domine ce Monde.

\- Et qu'est-ce que j'aurais en échange ?

\- Ce que tu veux. Tu auras le Monde, ces gens sous ta coupe.

Le géant se tapota le menton en réfléchissant.

\- Si tu veux de l'argent, ils donneront leur paie en taxe si tu souhaites à manger, ils cultiveront et cuisineront pour toi. Dit Ventus.

\- Ah oui.

\- En échange, si on a besoin de venir dans ce Monde, tu nous acceptes. Annonça Vanitas.

\- D'accord…

\- Ah oui.

Le brun claqua des doigts. Des Nescients surgirent de toute part et envahirent le lieu mais ce n'était pas assez au goût de Vanitas. Pas assez s'il voulait s'assurer que ce Monde serait un rempart, un pallier dans cette idée de conquête. Envahir l'univers pour prouver à soi-même et surtout à Xehanort qu'il était plus puissant que lui. Qu'il était hors de son emprise.

Vanitas leva la main vers la Harpe qui poussa un cri lorsqu'elle fut entourée de ténèbres. Elle se recroquevilla alors que sa peau virait au noir.

\- Et voilà. Je t'ai aidé. J'espère qu'un jour, la pareille me sera rendue. Viens, Ventus.

\- Oui !

Le garçon lui prit la main.

\- Merci et bonne chance. Dit-il vers Willie.

Celui-ci battit des paupières. Il leva les yeux vers sa Harpe tandis que les ténèbres engloutissaient les visiteurs.

\- Harpe ! Joue pour moi !

La demoiselle tourna la tête vers lui, les yeux au demeurant noisette même si elle semblait changée. Elle ouvrit sa bouche et Willie crut qu'elle allait être incapable de chanter mais une belle voix somptueuse jaillit de ses lèvres tandis qu'elle levait les mains.

Le géant retrouva sa forme normale d'une incantation et fit signe à la Harpe de se taire.

Il n'avait pas remarqué une petite forme cachée derrière un coffret.

\- Oh non… C'est grave. Je dois prévenir Maître Yen Sid… Souffla-t-il, les oreilles agitées.


	16. Chapitre 15

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 15_

 _Titre_

Yen Sid arrangeait quelques affaires, plongeant de temps à autre son regard dans un gros livre. Il entendit du bruit à l'extérieur et leva les yeux. Des coups furent à peine frappés à sa porte que celle-ci s'ouvrit, ne lui permettant pas de permettre à quiconque de rentrer. Il vit alors un canard s'avancer, bientôt suivi d'un chien. Il savait ce que ça voulait dire.

\- Mickey. Que puis-je pour toi ?

\- Je reviens des Terres Enchantées. Annonça le Roi. J'y ai vu un adolescent se lier avec Willie et lui conférer des pouvoirs. Ils parlaient de dominer les Mondes ! Je suis venu directement vous prévenir. Nous devons faire quelque chose !

\- À quoi ressemblait-il ? Questionna-t-il.

\- Des cheveux noirs en bataille et des yeux jaunes. Il était accompagné d'un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds-châtains ! S'écria-t-il.

\- Oh… Il s'agit là de Ventus, et son… ami Vanitas.

\- Qui sont-ils ?

\- Ventus est l'apprenti d'Eraqus. Nous devons le retrouver. Dit-il. Il est dangereux.

\- Mais il est resté inactif. Avança Mickey.

Le sage secoua lentement la tête. Le Roi fronça les sourcils. Si ! Il avait bien vu ce qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il s'était tenu derrière son coffre. Ces deux personnes qui discutaient avec un géant effroyable, qui voulaient conquérir les Mondes mais dont la tête pensante était clairement ce garçon brun ! À l'exception de quelques mots et de sa présence.

\- Je vous l'assure, Maître Yen Sid.

\- C'est lui qui est le plus dangereux. Dit le sorcier. Il est l'arme de Vanitas, ce brun, et demeure sous sa coupe. Il faut l'abattre lui et pas l'autre. C'est en vous en prenant au brun que vous risquez d'être attaqué par Ventus. Prend garde.

\- Oui, Maître Yen Sid. Je vous le garantis.

\- Mais vous devez le ramener au plus tôt ! Ou l'anéantir.

\- Oui !

La souris se mit au garde-à-vous avant de se tourner vers ses deux amis de toujours.

\- Vous vous sentez prêt ? Questionna-t-il.

\- On te suivra n'importe où ! S'écria Dingo.

Ils firent à leur tour un garde-à-vous puis ils suivirent leur Roi à l'extérieur de la tour pour qu'ils partent à nouveau. Yen Sid se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, observant les trois amis partirent grâce au vaisseau Gummi que leur avait apprêté Tic et Tac lorsqu'ils étaient passés en coup de vent à DisneyTown. Mais il aurait peut-être dû rester un peu plus longtemps… Parce que Minnie s'était montrée très soucieuse. Néanmoins, il devait parler de ces jeunes gens à son Maître, ignorant qu'il connaissait déjà tout de leur existence.

Yen Sid regarda le vaisseau disparaître puis se rassit. Il se tourna vers la porte de gauche qui venait de s'ouvrir.

\- Tu as entendu ? Il n'est peut-être pas trop tard pour les retrouver. Même si je doute qu'ils y soient toujours.

\- Merci.

µµµ

Ventus ouvrit la porte juste au moment où un Griffeur poussait son balai vers la sortie. Toutes les poussières volèrent à l'extérieur. Le garçon sourit et lui caressa la tête. Il vit le Nescient tendre les bras vers lui et s'empressa de le prendre tout contre lui, le câlinant avec plaisir.

Il releva la tête en voyant Vanitas, couvert de sang, revenir à la maison. Le garçon écarquilla les yeux, se redressa et s'empressa de courir vers lui, le Griffeur accroché à son cou.

\- Vani' !

\- Pas mon sang. Tu veux goûter ? Sourit-il.

Ventus sembla perturbé mais s'approcha et effleura ses lèvres des siennes, goûtant à ce sang particulier. Il fit une petite moue.

\- C'est quoi ?

\- Renard. Je reviens d'un monde anthropomorphe et j'ai laissé les rênes du Mondes entre les mains d'un certain Robert de Rainault… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

\- Je ne connais pas. Sourit Ventus. Je n'ai pas découvert beaucoup de Monde. Tu me le montreras ?

Vanitas retira ses vêtements sans honte. Le garçon détourna le regard, les joues un peu rouge même s'il avait l'habitude de le voir comme ça la nuit.

\- Je te le montrerai. Dit Vanitas. Je te montrerai tous les Mondes que tu désires voir. Tant que tu restes à mes côtés.

Le blond vénitien se tourna vers lui et posa un baiser sur le coin de ses lèvres, plus appuyé malgré le goût ferreux.

\- Je resterai toujours à tes côtés.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Dit-il en touchant le Nescient entre les deux yeux.

Sans doute pour dissimuler sa joie. Le Griffeur agita ses mains et se blottit un peu plus contre Ventus.

\- Il avait fini le ménage et voulait un câlin.

\- Tu es trop mignon avec eux. Soupira Vanitas en se dirigeant vers la partie salle de bain.

\- C'est parce qu'ils sont une partie de toi !

Le brun cacha une nouvelle fois sa gaieté et se contenta d'un grognement où trahissaient des accents de joie. Il tira la tenture et termina de se déshabiller. Faisant apparaître un Pili-Pili, il versa de l'eau que le Nescient put faire chauffer. Il se glissa dans le baquet alors que la tenture se poussait légèrement. Il s'assit en regardant Ventus s'approcher de lui. Le blond vénitien, qui avait laissé le Griffeur retourner à son ménage, se mit à genoux et s'appuya contre le baquet.

Le brun sortit la main de l'eau qui était déjà devenue rosée à cause du sang. Ventus la lui prit et posa un baiser dessus avant de lui ravir timidement ses lèvres. Son baiser lui fut rendu, passionné et emplit d'émotions.

\- Je t'aime… Chuchota Ventus.

\- Merci.

\- Et toi ?

Vanitas opina simplement en caressant sa joue d'un mouvement lent et perturbé.

\- Ventus… Je t'ai…

Il se figea subitement. Il tourna la tête vers la gauche, ne regardant même plus le blond vénitien. Mais il semblait troublé, presqu'angoissé, et pas en train de fuir le regard bleu posé tendrement sur lui.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Xehanort…

Ventus se redressa, se soustrayant à la main de son amant.

\- Ventus ! Ne fais pas ça ! S'écria Vanitas en se levant.

Le jeune apprenti se dirigea vers la porte de derrière et ouvrit. Il se figea. Non pas à cause de Xehanort et de son sourire lubrique mais à cause de cette main contre son cœur qui insufflait directement des ténèbres en lui. Il se sentit défaillir et s'effondra à genoux, la tête lui tournant.

\- Idiot. Sourit le chauve en générant plus de ténèbres encore.

Il les libéra d'un seul coup et vit le corps s'arc-bouter sous l'impact.

Un coup de poing le fit reculer vivement. L'onde n'avait pas été relâchée dans le bon corps ! Vanitas, dans sa combinaison mystérieusement apparue, se tenait devant lui et ses ténèbres aspiraient ceux qu'il venait de libérer.

Les lèvres de Xehanort s'étendirent encore. Avec tous ces ténèbres… Il serra la main et manipula toute cette sombre énergie, le faisant trembler de douleur. Mais il tenait bon. Bien mieux que d'habitude.

D'un seul coup, des Nescients jaillirent et se jetèrent sur le vieillard mais ils explosèrent tous comme les ténèbres de l'homme se déployaient. Si virulent qu'ils enveloppèrent Vanitas et le maintinrent dans un cocon ni solide, ni gazeux mais pas non plus liquide.

\- Intéressant… Quel regain d'énergie… Serait-ce à cause de lui ? Se moqua le basané. Tu éprouves des émotions positives ? Se moqua-t-il en le contournant.

Il se pencha sur Ventus, encore un peu sonné. Il avait déjà été entouré des ténèbres de Vanitas mais cela… Le vieillard prit le jeune apprenti par le menton et sourit tranquillement en le voyant si faible.

C'était si facile. Une promesse de conquérir l'Univers après. De reprendre là où les choses avaient été laissées par Vanitas qui redeviendrait sa créature de toute façon sitôt il aurait exterminé cet empêcheur de tourner en rond.

Il sortit sa Keyblade et la mit sous la gorge de Ventus, ses ténèbres vibrant tellement que le blond vénitien était comme paralysé.

La lame entama la peau du jeune apprenti mais, alors qu'il allait l'enfoncer, un pied l'éjecta contre le mur. Xehanort redressa la tête et vit sa chose s'avancer, les yeux brillant de hargne, les gestes un peu ralenti mais les poings serrés. Clavis Vacuum reposait d'ailleurs dans l'un d'eux.

\- Ce garçon te rend vraiment faible et stupide. Mais ça ne durera pas longtemps. Sourit Xehanort.

Il se fondit avec le sol et ressortit juste devant Ventus. Il éloigna sa Keyblade de quelques centimètres pour porter un coup décisif. Il sentit la clé entrer dans des chairs, vit le sang couler et étira les lèvres.

\- N… Non…

\- Et ainsi s'achève une vie futile. Maintenant, Vanitas tu vas cesser d'être idiot et…

\- NON ! Cria Ventus.

Xehanort leva le regard et vit ce qu'il avait embroché. Les soubresauts n'étaient pas ceux du garçon. La personne qui s'effondrait en étirant sa blessure n'était pas pure lumière…

\- V… Vanitas…

Le corps explosa en fumerolle de ténèbres, flottant dans les airs, tournoyant. Ventus regarda Clavis Vacuum tomber sur le sol, rebondit à peine et se stabiliser dans un petit bruit métallique.

\- Vani'…

Les joues de Ventus se couvrirent de larmes alors que ses doigts s'agitaient dans les airs. Xehanort pâlit. Il n'avait pas prévu ça…

Ce n'était pas son arme qui aurait dû mourir…


	17. Chapitre 16

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 16_

 _Titre_

Ventus perdait ses mains dans le vide comme s'il pouvait encore attraper les restes de Vanitas. Comment aurait-il pu le faire alors qu'il n'y avait même plus une seule fumerolle ? Tout ce qu'il restait de l'homme qu'il aimait c'était… des souvenirs ? Des simples souvenirs lui qui n'avait plus en mémoire que quatre années de sa vie, et encore. Pouvait-il vraiment se rattaché à ça alors que l'amnésie avait toujours été une épée de Damoclès effrayante ?

Xehanort frémit, des tressautements qui trahissaient sans aucun doute la frayeur. Lui ? Mais cette tempête qui s'apprêtait à claquer le terrifiait ! Il avait déjà fait face à une tornade et n'avait pu avoir son salut que grâce à trois autres personnes ! Disons plutôt un Maître expérimenté et deux aides qui n'étaient pas de refus. Ici, il était seul et avait déclenché un courroux bien plus effroyable.

Mais…

Pour l'instant, le cyclone était encore à l'accalmie, bouleversé par la perte encore trop fraîche. Il ne devait pas perdre de temps.

Il leva sa Keyblade et pourfendit.

La lame tapa contre un étau de lumière qui le repoussa et l'éjecta au mur. Sa lumière brûlait ses ténèbres mais il essayait de taire cette douleur qui s'emparait de lui, laissant sa négativité jaillir pour faire face.

Ventus ne le regardait même pas, le regard baissé, les bras désespérément tendu.

Le vieil homme prépara une puissante attaque de ténèbres et entendit un lourd craquement. Il tourna la tête, surpris, une seule fraction de seconde. Déjà un deuxième teintait, suivit d'un troisième puis d'un quatrième.

Il projeta son attaque qui cogna rudement Ventus, l'écrasant au sol. Il l'entendit gémir de douleur et vit du sang sur le sol. Parfait !

Les craquements se multiplièrent et il sentit du vent se glisser jusqu'à son visage à travers les interstices de la maison. Il fut baffé, fouetté. Les bourraques étaient de plus en plus violentes et ce malgré le barrage des pierres et des rares planches. Xehanort n'entendit plus de gémissement mais les rafales s'étaient intensifiées. Tant que la tenture fut arrachée, libérant l'espace vers le reste de la maison. Vers la fenêtre.

Des tornades d'un gris foncé presque noir se pavanaient dehors, arrachant les arbres qui étaient rejetés ci et là.

\- Tu es mort ! S'écria Xehanort.

Il vit six éclats lumineux au milieu de ses ténèbres puis un halo qui avait la forme d'un corps. Il calma difficilement sa stupeur et sa crainte en voyant des épées entourer la silhouette luminescente de Ventus. Et ce regard ! Digne de n'importe quel émissaire du mal.

Le garçon fit un geste de la main. Le vieillard eut à peine le temps d'écarquiller les yeux qu'il attrapait deux des épées et lui sautait dessus. Les lames s'enfonçaient en lui et l'irradiait de l'intérieur. Il utilisait ses ténèbres pour le repousser alors que la maison craquer toujours plus. Des pierres, des tuiles ou de la paille leur tombaient dessus, l'obligeant souvent à esquiver les attaques de toute part. Ventus, lui, semblait peut s'en préoccuper. Surtout qu'à chaque fois qu'il manquait d'être assommé, une bourrasque surgissait, repoussait le gravât et le projetait sur son ennemi, rendant le combat encore plus pénible. Fort heureusement sa négativité lui sauvait également la mise à plusieurs reprises.

Il avait la joie de l'entendre gémir quelquefois, grâce à un fouet de ténèbres, un brasier, un glacier ou encore un foudre. Par contre, il n'espérait même pas se fondre dans un couloir pour s'échapper. À chaque fois que ça manquait d'arriver, de la lumière pure l'enrobait et l'éjectait contre un reste de mur ou le mobilier.

L'air se chargeait de tellement de poussière et d'esquille que le vieillard peinait à respirer. Et cette lumière froide qui s'approchait de lui, impassible et vindicatif en même temps… Comment tenir contre lui ? Toutes ses attaques étaient repoussées.

Que la tornade était belle dans sa descente immédiate dans les ténèbres, dans les profondeurs du cœur humain.

Xehanort ne pouvait que tenter des répliques. Ses coups de Keyblade rencontraient tous une des lames lorsque le garçon ne disparaissait pas dans son dos pour lui porter un coup décisif.

Il se faisait petit à petit corrompre par cette lumière qu'il exécrait tant !

Ses membres étaient en sang à force des débris qui l'avaient si violemment cogné. Il s'efforça de ne pas flancher, de ne pas se retrouver genou au sol. Il chercha encore à disparaître dans un couloir obscur lorsqu'il sentit une main sur sa gorge. La brûlure était insoutenable.

\- Ventus… Arrête ça de suite !

Le toit vola en lambeaux qui tombèrent autour d'eux dans des craquements sourds. Les ténèbres de Xehanort léchaient les membres du garçon qui ne sourcillait pas malgré les marques qui s'étendaient sur sa peau claire.

\- Vous l'avez tué… Vous me l'avez retiré…

\- Mais il était mauvais et il cherchait à se corrompre.

\- Qu'il me corrompe, je n'attends que ça. Répondit Ventus d'une voix de glace.

\- Il l'a déjà fait ! S'esclaffa Xehanort.

\- Si ça peut le rendre heureux.

\- Il n'est plus là ! Se gaussa-t-il. Il n'est plus là mais tu es la chose la plus épouvantable que je n'ai vu ! Joyaux de ténèbres alors que tu n'es que lumière ! Forge la χ-Blade, Ventus ! Tu peux le faire ! C'est ta destinée ! C'est ce qu'il attendait de toi !

Xehanort avait de plus en plus de mal à puiser la force pour parler alors que sa gorge était toujours incandescente.

\- Ce qu'il attend de moi, vous n'en savez rien !

La porte vola et se fracassa juste à côté du vieil homme, se réduisant en esquilles qui voletèrent autour d'eux au même titre que les gravats, les moutons de poussières et les restes de rideaux.

\- Faites-le reparaître.

\- Non !

Ventus sourit.

Le Maître fut troublé. Où était la douceur, la joie ? Ce n'était plus qu'un rictus écœurant vide d'émotion sinon néfaste. Juste porteur de la Mort elle-même.

\- Disparaissez. Murmura-t-il lentement.

Chacune des syllabes frappa le vieil homme avec force juste avant qu'une lame de lumière ne lui pénètre le cœur. La douleur atteignit son paroxysme et chauffa chaque artère, chaque veine, chaque capillaire. Il se convulsa, hurla, avala des quantités de poussière piquante. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, le sang sortit par sa bouche, aspergeant le garçon dans une pluie écœurante, mouillant son menton. Et puis, les bras en croix, il s'effondra au sol.

Ventus pencha la tête sur le côté, effleura sa cheville du bout de son pied et écarquilla lentement les yeux.

Il perdit son sourire et sentit les larmes redoubler.

Ses pas, dans l'œil du cyclone, le menèrent jusqu'à Clavis Vacuum qui était emprisonnée d'une glace épaisse, l'empêchant de décoller. Le glaçon fondit et une rafale légère la fit s'élever jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe dans les mains du jeune apprenti. Il serra la Keyblade contre son cœur alors que les tornades disparaissaient une après l'autre.

Lorsque le redoux revint, les épées s'étiolèrent l'une après l'autre et la lumière se tarit. Alors, seulement, Ventus retomba à genoux.

\- Vanitas…

Ses doigts se serrèrent désespérément sur Clavis Vaccum comme s'il pouvait seulement en surgir…

µµµ

\- Eraqus ! Mon vieil ami !

L'homme se précipita vers le prisme de lumière. Yen Sid ? Que lui voulait-il. Pourvu qu'il ne lui annonce aucune mauvaise nouvelle en rapport avec Terra et Aqua ! Eux qui n'étaient toujours pas revenus depuis maintenant une longue semaine et demie ! Ils ne lui avaient même pas donné l'ombre d'une nouvelle. Le ton de son ami était trop effrayé pour que ce soit de bons présages qu'il lui offrait ! Il ne pouvait s'y raccroché même avec le plus d'effort possible. Il n'était pas bon à cela…

\- L'étoile de Xehanort s'est éteinte…

\- Comment ? S'étrangla Eraqus. Comment est-ce seulement possible ? Tu dois te tromper ! Yen Sid !

\- J'en suis sûr. Nous nous étions accordés pour éliminer Ventus…

\- L'éliminer ?! Interrompit-il.

\- Toi-même tu avais accepté d'y songer. Rappela le sage.

\- Bien sûr, mais il y avait d'autres solutions ! Son cœur est pur !

\- Plus à présent. Il a fait couler le sang, Eraqus ! Il est dangereux !

\- Mais s'il a tué Xehanort que veux-tu que nous fassions contre lui !

\- L'avenir est en marche. Il peut encore se changer car les étoiles ne sont pas fixes mais une d'entre elle brille intensément. La solution réside dans de jeunes cœurs… L'espoir demeure.

Eraqus ne put contenir un soupir en se passant la main sur le visage.

\- Qui est cet espoir ?

\- Je l'ignore. L'avenir est en marche… Il est fantasque et il nous réserve bien des surprises.

\- Je dois prévenir Aqua et Terra. Dit l'enseignant.

\- Je me suis déjà chargé de les contacter. Je leur ai demandé de revenir au plus tôt auprès de vous. J'ose espérer que le cœur de Ventus n'est pas tout à fait corrompu et qu'il verra dans ses amis un salut…

L'homme n'avait pas besoin de finir sa phrase pour qu'Eraqus en devine la teneur. Au cas où il n'y avait plus une étincelle de bonté dans le cœur de Ventus, à trois, ils seraient peut-être suffisamment forts pour le tenir en respect.

Au pire pour tenir suffisamment longtemps afin de s'enfuir. De survivre.

µµµ

Maléfique s'avança vers Aurore et lui prit le menton entre les doigts. Son haleine fouetta le visage de la jeune fille qui cherchait à s'enfuir. Philippe hurla des insanités mais malgré tous ses efforts, il ne parvenait à se défaire des ronces qui déchiraient sa tenue à chaque fois qu'il bougeait un peu.

La femme éclata de rire et tourna le regard vers les landes qui s'étendaient sous son regard. Des ronces. Des ronces à perte de vue ! Une désolation à la hauteur de sa propre demeure !

\- N'aimes-tu pas que ta contrée soit ainsi, Aurore ? Ta… MA !

Elle la repoussa violemment dans les ronces. Elle cria de douleur et glapit en voyant des entailles sanguines sur ses bras menus. Elle voulut se précipiter vers la sorcière mais remarqua trois silhouette, verte, rouge, bleue… Ses tantes ! Oh quel bonheur !

Elle s'encourut vers Philippe, se blessant à force d'essayer de lui rendre sa liberté. Il s'efforça au silence comme elle alors que les trois fées levaient leur baguette. Maléfique ne voyait rien.

L'occasion était trop belle !

Les sorts fusèrent et tournoyèrent l'un autour de l'autre se parant aux couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel.

Plus qu'un misérable mètre !

Pimprenelle poussa un hurlement de joie.

Maléfique se tourna, les yeux injectés de sang. Elle pâlit en voyant l'éclat coloré si proche ! Elle leva son sceptre mais il était déjà trop tard !

Un mur de lumière apparut, renvoyant le charme vers les trois amies qui furent si violemment heurtées qu'elles tombèrent au sol près du couple. Flora redressa la tête et souffla de désespoir.

\- Ventus…

\- Toi.

\- Vous prétendiez en savoir plus que les autres sur les ténèbres du cœur de Terra…

\- Encore cette histoire. S'agaça la sorcière.

\- Je veux savoir ce qu'il en est des ténèbres de mon cœur.

\- Ventus ! Que fais-tu ? S'écria Pimprenelle.

\- Tu as le cœur pur, voyons ! Jura Pâquerette. Tu te souviens que tu as libéré le cœur d'Aurore ?!

\- Des méfaits de Terra. Sourit Maléfique.

\- Mon cœur…

La sorcière s'approcha de lui et se pencha. Ses doigts se posèrent sur sa poitrine et ses lèvres s'étirèrent.

\- Quelle puissance obscure.

\- Non ! Tu mens ! Ne te laisse pas corrompre Ventus ! Hurla Pimprenelle.

Elle jeta un sort et le blond vénitien fit apparaître sa Keyblade pour contrer le charme d'une barrière.

Mais elle n'était plus grise presque noire et formée d'une sorte de demi écrou. Ou plutôt, elle l'était toujours mais bien différente… portant deux yeux bleus et des parties rouges au lieu de brune.

\- Ventus ? Couina la fée.

\- Pouvez-vous libérer les ténèbres de mon cœur ?

µµµ

\- Maître ! Cria Terra en sautant au sol.

Aqua prit le temps de désactiver son armure à l'inverse de son ami et courut à sa suite. Ils s'engouffrèrent tous deux dans le palais et rejoignirent la salle principale où Eraqus était assis dans un trône, la tête enfouie dans ses mains comme il cherchait une solution. N'importe laquelle…

\- Maître !

\- Oh… Terra, Aqua…

\- Maître, souffla-t-elle, pourquoi vous nous avez fait appeler ?

\- Pourquoi ? Xehanort a été terrassé…

\- Comment ? Chuchota le jeune homme.

Jamais leur professeur n'avait paru aussi vieux alors qu'il se frottait les tempes en retenant un soupir lent.

\- Selon Yen Sid, il s'agirait vraisemblablement de Ventus.

\- Ventus ? Mais…

Aqua porta sa main sur le dessus de sa poitrine et échangea un regard avec Terra. Restait-il seulement un espoir ? Pouvaient-ils sauver son cœur ?


	18. Chapitre 17

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 17_

 _Titre_

Maléfique faisait les cents pas, caressant son sceptre. Aurore, à quelques pas de là, s'évertuait toujours à libérer son aimé alors que ses doigts se piquaient sur les ronces. C'était presque plaisant de toucher des choses si dangereuses sans craindre. Certes, elle n'avait craint qu'un seul jour, mais bon ! Philippe lui lança un regard inquiet, n'aimant pas voir le sang couler sur sa paume.

Pâquerette tentait de les aider, sa baguette s'agitant pour défaire des lierres hargneux ou pour les transformer en douce lianes. Pimprenelle, elle, venait de frapper sa propre baguette sur le nez de Ventus qui la repoussa rudement, les yeux rivés vers la sorcière dont le corbeau venait de se poser sur l'épaule de la femme.

Flora, enfin, soufflait des mots qui devaient convaincre le blond vénitien de revenir vers la lumière. Il était tellement sourd à la moindre de ses suppliques.

\- Bien ! Je peux t'aider… comment t'appelles-tu encore ?

\- Ventus…

\- Je ne peux libérer ton cœur de ses ténèbres de la sorte.

\- Comment faire ?! Demanda Ventus d'un ton à la fois suppliant et menaçant.

\- Ventus ! Ne l'écoute pas, c'est une sorcière. Elle te manipulera ! S'écria Pimprenelle.

Elle se mit entre eux deux, action qui fut félicitée par Flora qui poussa un petit cri victorieux. Diablo coassa et étendit ses ailes mais Ventus repoussa la fée d'un geste glacial.

\- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ? Qu'attendez-vous encore ? Vanitas m'avait dit que vous ne faisiez rien sans rien.

\- Ton ami m'a promis des Mondes. Et il se trouve que j'ai besoin de me rendre dans l'un d'eux pour libérer ton cœur sans te tuer.

\- Et pourquoi ne pas me tuer ? Sourit Ventus, les dents étrangement dévoilées.

\- J'ai besoin de ta Keyblade. Souffla-t-elle en lui caressant le menton.

Il la repoussa d'un mouvement vif.

\- Et la vengeance de Vanitas serait effroyable. Ajouta-t-il, avec un sourire inquiétant.

Elle ne répondit pas et se détourna, étendant sa main, de sorte qu'elle formait avec sa cape un rideau de tissu.

\- Ventus ! S'écria Flora en se jetant vers lui.

\- Alors, nous allons à Jardin Radieux ! S'écria Maléfique.

Ses ténèbres s'étendirent, englobant la zone et engloutissant dès lors toutes personnes présentes. Il y eut un cri et, lorsqu'ils revinrent, Aurore était inconsciente dans les bras de Philippe. Il lui posa un baiser tendre sur les lèvres, comme si ça pouvait lui permettre de se réveiller, une fois encore.

Pâquerette poussa une exclamation et se précipita vers eux. Elle posa sa main sur la joue de leur protégée et fut rassurée de sentir sa peau chaude, son souffle régulier. Les ténèbres avaient dû plus l'affectés qu'elles pouvaient le présager. Elle-même, comme ses collègues, se sentait un peu patraque.

À vrai dire, Ventus lui-même avait dû s'éloigner un peu et était plié en-deux au-dessus d'une ligne d'herbes. Il essayait de retenir une nausée, sa lumière étant directement agressée malgré la présence des ténèbres bien-aimées dans son cœur.

\- Nous y voici.

\- Maléfique ! Hurla Pimprenelle. Si tu crois qu'on va te laisser faire des choses horribles ! Tu ne peux pas propager les ténèbres ici ! Vociféra-t-elle.

\- J'ai appris qu'il n'y avait pas que les ténèbres qui me permettaient d'obtenir un Monde. Sourit-elle. Ventus…

\- Oui. Dit-il en s'essuyant la bouche couverte de bile.

Il se redressa péniblement et s'approcha de la femme qui, d'un geste gracieux, désigna le château qui s'érigeait vers le ciel. Ventus n'attendit pas une seconde de plus pour se précipiter vers les marches mais la main de Pâquerette se serra sur son bras. Il tourna la tête vers elle alors que sa lumière s'étendait autour de lui.

\- Lâche-moi ou je te ferai du mal. Menaça-t-il.

Elle poussa un cri et défit sa poigne. Le garçon n'en demanda pas plus et grimpa les escaliers, Maléfique le suivant dans un nuage d'étoffe. Ses lèvres étaient étirées en un large sourire.

\- Que faut-il faire exactement ? Demanda le blond vénitien.

\- Nous devons rentrer dans le château et allez dans la bibliothèque d'Ansem. Il est plus que probable que nous devions affronter des gardes. Ensuite… éliminez Ansem ne sera pas de refus. Ce Monde deviendra mien. Sourit-elle en caressant son corbeau.

\- Faites-le. Je vous ouvrirai la voie. Dit Ventus.

Elle sourit et opina. Ça lui suffisait amplement pour l'instant. Elle savait qu'elle pourrait obtenir plus de lui, de toute façon. Il suffirait seulement de le manipuler un peu plus… Et pour ça, elle était la championne !

À la fin d'une longue course pour le garçon et d'une marche calculée pour elle, ils arrivèrent sur le parvis du château. En effet, deux hommes se tenaient devant les portes, empêchant quiconque de rentrer. Ventus lança un furtif regard à la sorcière puis se dirigea vers l'entrée, Clavis Vacuum serrée entre ses doigts.

Il ne s'arrêta même pas au niveau des gardes mais, lorsque sa main s'approcha du battant, il sentit deux lames contre sa gorge. Il eut un lent sourire et se recula d'un pas. Il dressa la Keyblade d'où un faisceau de lumière jaillit, s'étendant petit à petit autour de lui.

Maléfique s'empressa de s'éloigner, levant sa cape pour se protéger. La lumière éclata, repoussant violemment les deux cartes. Ventus lança un sort de soin immédiatement après. Il porta ses doigts à sa gorge et les mena à ses yeux. Il avait saigné…

Tant pis.

Il utilisa à nouveau Clavis Vacuum pour ouvrir la porte. Elle se déverrouilla et s'écarta des gonds dans un grincement d'aussi funeste augure que l'intrus. Ventus attendit Maléfique puis s'avança dans le premier couloir.

\- Savez-vous où nous allons ?

\- Oui. Suis-moi.

D'un mouvement de la Keyblade, Ventus verrouilla derrière, minimisant le risque qu'on vienne les déranger. Il s'empressa d'emboîter le pas à Maléfique dont les plis de robe lui montrait le chemin de toute façon. Il y avait beaucoup de bruit dans les couloirs, on entendait des portes claquer mais, pour l'instant, personne ne surgissait devant eux. Ventus ne savait plus trop s'ils cherchaient d'abord Ansem ou la bibliothèque… ou bien les deux ?

Maléfique le mena alors jusqu'à la salle désirée. Elle sourit en voyant tous les ouvrages s'étendre. Plus qu'une sorcière comme elle n'en avait jamais vu. Elle se permit même de caresser certaines reliures qui étaient de toute beauté avant de se tourner vers Ventus qui portait sur ces livres un regard impatient. Il posa même ses doigts sur son cœur.

\- _Bientôt Vanitas_ …

\- Maintenant, débarrasse-moi d'Ansem… Ses gardes ont dû le prévenir et il ne tardera pas. S'il nous envoie tous ses gardes dessus nous pouvons être inquiétés ! Tonna-t-elle.

Le vent mordant eu effet sur le garçon qui serra les dents et regarda vers la porte.

\- Mais qui est-ce ?

Elle leva la main et une image apparut, dévoilant un blond barbu. Ventus opina lentement. Il se retourna et partit vers les couloirs. De toute façon, mieux valait s'occuper au lieu de rester à tournoyer impatiemment autour de Maléfique. Si il pouvait empêcher qu'on la dérange, très bien !

Il avança dans les galeries jusqu'à entendre un gémissement. Un gémissement d'enfant. Ventus se dirigea vers la porte et la poussa sans plus attendre. Quelle ne fut pas sa stupeur de trouver un jeune garçon sur les genoux d'un homme. Jeune enfant qui avait les fesses à l'air et qui agitait les pieds, les yeux mouillés. Cet homme, la main levée, était justement le fameux Ansem.

Ventus brandit Clavis Vacuum. S'il lui facilitait la tâche… il avait maintenant deux raisons de s'en prendre à lui. Lui qui avait parlé d'ouvrir la voie et seulement cela.

\- Que faites-vous ici ?! S'écria l'homme.

Le garçon jeta la Keyblade qui se planta dans la gorge de l'homme. Ses yeux se révulsèrent, la bave coula de ses lèvres et le sang se répandit sur l'enfant qui hurla. Il sauta des genoux de l'homme, remonta son pantalon sur ses fesses rougies et s'éloigna dans un coin en lançant à Ventus un regard apeuré, les yeux embués de larmes. Il semblait imperméable à son sourire voulu rassurant aussi, le blond vénitien récupéra Clavis Vacuum sans un mot. Une bonne chose de faite…

\- Ça va ? S'assura-t-il tout de même.

Le jeune garçon opina à peine. Ventus essaya de lui offrir son plus beau sourire mais en voyant l'air effrayé du petit, il réalisa qu'il devait avoir l'air plus inquiétant qu'il ne le pensait. Peut-être parce qu'il se savait en souffrance et que ça devait se répercuter sur son visage.

\- Bon…

Le jeune apprenti mit son doigt devant ses lèvres pour lui faire signe de rester silencieux puis repartit auprès de Maléfique. Tout ce qu'il restait à faire, maintenant, c'était d'attendre près d'elle. Que son cœur arrête enfin de brûler.

Ça ne faisait même pas une journée.

Il arriva dans la bibliothèque pour trouver Maléfique qui s'installait à une table de lecture avec plusieurs ouvrages.

\- Te voilà déjà de retour ? Dit-elle sans se tourner vers lui.

\- Oui… Je l'ai trouvé et je l'ai tué.

Il regarda vers Clavis Vacuum et la fit disparaître. C'était déjà la troisième personne non ? C'était à chaque fois un geste conscient. Finalement, il était aussi mauvais que Vanitas. Surtout qu'il n'avait eu aucun scrupule à avoir tué ses deux dernières victimes. Peut-être parce que ses ténèbres étaient en lui. Probablement…

Est-ce que ça voulait dire qu'il n'avait plus sa place sur le chemin de la lumière ? Tant mieux alors. Tant mieux s'il devait rester sur une voie obscure où les bras de Vanitas lui seraient toujours tendus. Il ne demandait que ça !

µµµ

Les lèvres de Philippe se pressèrent encore contre celles d'Aurore. Mais, cette fois-ci, ses paupières s'ouvrirent. Elle força un sourire en portant ses doigts à ses tempes. Elle avait cru trouver la quiétude mais quelque chose lui disait qu'elle se reposait sur ses lauriers. Peut-être… Mais quelle était cette créature noire aux yeux jaunes qui l'observait.

\- Mes tantes…

Flora regarda ce qu'elle désigna et elle poussa un hurlement. Elle jeta un sort de lumière qui atteignit directement la créature. Elle partit dans une gerbe d'étincelle ce qui tira un soulagement aux deux autres.

\- Qu'était-ce ? Demanda le prince.

\- Un Sans-cœur !

µµµ

\- Aqua ! Terra !

Eraqus s'empressa de rejoindre ses élèves. Il poussa la porte et trouva la jeune femme appuyée contre l'homme. Ils parlaient en se regardant dans les yeux mais la main de la Maître trahissait son inquiétude.

Remarquant leur aîné, elle rougit et s'éloigna de son cadet.

\- Maître.

\- Aqua, Terra… Les choses empirent… Je crains que la mort de Xehanort ait libéré des ténèbres. Je ne m'attendais pas à cela. Un Monde jusqu'alors sûr est en train de se faire entourer de ténèbres.

\- De quel Monde s'agit-il ? S'inquiéta Terra.

Il se leva à son tour.

\- Jardin Radieux.

\- Nous y sommes allés. Se rappela le jeune homme. C'est là que nous nous sommes revu. Grâce à ça que tu m'as ramené ici, Aqua…

La femme sourit doucement. Elle s'en souvenait bien et ça lui faisait autant plaisir que son partenaire s'en souvienne. Elle se pressa contre lui, ne prenant pas garde au regard de leur Maître.

\- Souhaitez-vous que nous y allions seul ou venez-vous avec nous ? Demanda-t-elle. Ou… nous devons rester pendant que vous partez ?

\- Nous y allons tous les trois… Les ténèbres s'étendent d'une façon inquiétante. Yen Sid m'a dit qu'il garderait un œil sur mon domaine.

\- Alors… nous partons. Conclut Terra.

µµµ

Ventus vit Maléfique fermer son livre et il s'empressa de la rejoindre. C'était déjà la cinquième ou sixième fois que ça arrivait. Peut-être parce que, comme les fois précédentes, elle avait fini d'éplucher une série de livres et qu'il n'en pouvait plus…

\- Maléfique ?

\- J'ai là ta solution… Mais aurais-tu suffisamment confiance ?

Le blond vénitien eut un soupir rassuré.

\- Oui ! Tout est bon à essayer !

La femme libéra un rire moqueur, glacial et sadique. Mais ça ne sembla pas affecter le garçon qui avait retrouvé sa douceur et son insouciance.

\- Il faut séparer ton cœur en deux, en extraire ces ténèbres… Ça a déjà été fait une fois, n'est-ce pas ?

Ventus partit de son enjouement. Cette chose, peu étaient capables de le savoir. L'ignorait-elle vraiment ou l'avait-elle mené en bateau ?

\- Enfonce une Keyblade dans ton cœur en désirant séparer ta lumière de tes ténèbres. Son identité a été créée, il existe déjà. Il a juste besoin d'aide pour être libéré. Et moi… j'empêcherai ton âme de sombrer dans les songes.

La femme se leva et s'approcha de lui. Elle étendit ses bras, le sceptre dressé et scintillant.

\- À toi de jouer. Sourit-elle, de ses accents mesquins.

Ventus fit jaillir Clavis Vacuum. La Keyblade tourna entre ses doigts et mit ses deux mains sur la garde, éloigna au maximum l'arme et ferma les yeux. Il ne savait plus si ça faisait mal ou pas. Et si oui… et alors ? C'était pour Vanitas… Il pouvait l'accepter. Il pouvait faire pire.

La Keyblade s'enfonça dans son cœur. Il se sentit diviser et sa tête commença à tourner. Son souffle se coupa mais la magie de Maléfique l'enroba, l'empêchant de sombrer dans le sommeil comme la dernière fois entourant sa lumière pour la repousser dans son cœur alors que des fumerolles noires et mauves jaillissaient de lui, devenant une orbe noire qui s'étiola petit à petit. Ventus écarquilla les yeux en voyant la tenue bien connue de son partenaire, à quelques pas de lui seulement. En l'air.

En position fœtale, il s'étira d'un seul coup, le visage casqué. Le blond vénitien se sentit partir en arrière mais sourit.

Alors qu'il aurait dû s'effondrer, le bras de Vanitas entoura son dos. De sa main libre, l'Être des Ténèbres retira son casque qu'il laissa tomber au sol. Puis il saisit Clavis Vacuum pour l'extraire de son cœur.

\- Vanitas…

\- Salut, toi. Je t'ai manqué ?

Ventus opina vivement. Le brun se pencha sur lui et l'embrassa, souriant malgré lui de sentir ses bras autour de son cou.


	19. Chaitre 18

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Chapitre 18_

 _Titre_

Maléfique s'avança vers Vanitas qui serrait Ventus contre lui, contenant sa tendresse parce qu'il ne voulait pas montrer ses sentiments devant quiconque. Il y rechignait déjà pour son amant, ce n'était pas pour se dévoiler à une personne si peu connue. Il posa toutefois sa main dans son dos, le gardant près de lui pour empêcher le garçon de s'éloigner. Mais il était pendu à son cou, l'une de ses mains agrippée à sa combinaison au niveau du cœur, le couvant d'un regard amoureux.

\- Quel beau retour… Commença la sorcière.

\- Silence. Maléfique ! J'attends de toi quelque chose, sans que tu y trouves de contrepartie… Si on veut. Ajouta-t-il.

\- Que souhaites-tu ? Dit-elle d'un air aussi effaré qu'énervé.

\- Va dans chacun des Mondes que tu pourras et trouves-y chacune des personnes au cœur noir, chacun des êtres qui souhaites conquérir son Monde ou qui l'a déjà sous sa coupe. Tu les ramèneras ici.

\- Pourquoi ?

Ventus appuya sa tête contre l'épaule de son aimé en effleurant sa gorge de ses doigts. Vanitas le pressa tout contre son torse en réponse.

\- Parce que je vais m'occuper du destin de tous les Mondes à présent. Et les ténèbres prendront chacun d'entre eux. Xehanort était trop préoccupé par ses propres idéaux. Je vous donnerai les Mondes… ils ne me servent à rien de toute façon.

\- Intéressant…

\- Je lui ai promis ce Monde, en plus du Domaine Enchanté.

Vanitas opina à peine à l'adresse de son partenaire.

\- Et où vais-je ramener tous ces gens ? Demanda la sorcière, médisante.

\- Eh bien… ici, chez toi ? Sourit-il, cruel.

\- Parfait…

Elle disparut dans les ténèbres. Occasion que Vanitas saisit pour attraper le menton de Ventus pour l'attirer à lui et lui ravir ses lèvres. Le garçon se blottit alors un peu plus contre lui, répondant à ce baiser avec plaisir.

Le brun se permit de lui caresser les cheveux et de presser son front contre le sien. Action qui fut écourtée lorsque la porte fut ouverte par un garde. Vanitas se hâta alors de mettre un peu de distance entre son amant et lui. Pas assez pour qu'on ne saisisse pas qu'il n'était pas sien mais suffisamment pour qu'on ignore toute la tendresse qu'il avait pour lui.

\- Yo ! Paraît que vous avez tué Ansem ?

Ventus opina, le regard dur. Son compagnon observa cette noirceur et ne put contenir un petit sourire. Tant qu'il restait doux, au final, qu'il restait son petit Ventus…

\- Je suis Braig Graxbi, un des meilleurs gardes.

\- Tu as une sacré estime de toi. Se moqua Vanitas. Et alors ?

\- Alors… Je te connais toi. Je travaillais avec Xehanort.

\- Ah…

\- Que faites-vous ?

\- On continue de répandre les ténèbres partout. Maintenant que tu es au courant, soit tu nous rejoins, soit je te tue.

Il relâcha Ventus, faisant apparaître Clavis Vacuum, il s'approcha de l'homme qui leva les mains en riant.

\- Je n'ai aucune raison de me retourner contre vous. Moi, je suis plutôt pour. Sourit-il. J'attends juste des ordres.

\- Parfait. Répondit le brun.

Il regarda vers sa lumière qui avait toujours cette force froide et farouche dans le regard. Il sentait vibrer son énergie. Ça plus la sienne, il ne doutait pas du fait qu'ils ne risquaient rien. Comme si cet homme avait la moindre chance contre eux. Il fit alors disparaître sa Keyblade, ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait la rappeler d'une seconde à l'autre.

µµµ

Aqua menait son Maître et Terra vers la demeure d'Ansem, étant la seule à s'en être approché plus ou moins. Elle savait pertinemment ce qu'ils cherchaient et le plus simple était de parler à celui qui avait main-basse sur le Monde, pour l'instant. Ils espéraient alors pouvoir aisément s'entretenir avec lui, espéraient que tout se règle en quelques secondes. Qu'ils parviennent, en somme, à trouver où était la source du mal et à l'éradiquer.

Alors qu'ils s'approchaient des derniers escaliers, Terra remarqua une personne qu'il avait déjà vue… Presqu'en même temps que sa compagne. Mais elle, elle avait eu le temps d'avoir bien plus de dialogue avec ces cinq personnes. Aussi, après un coup d'œil furtif vers son Maître, elle courut les rejoindre.

\- Philippe !

\- Aqua ! Vous êtes ici ?

\- Et vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu le choix. Dit Aurore. Merci encore de m'avoir ramené Philippe. Sourit-elle.

\- Mais maintenant, Maléfique est ici ! Elle veut ce monde ! Elle l'a peut-être déjà.

\- Pourquoi vous aurait-elle emmené ici ?

Terra, arrivé à leur côté, était tendu à la mention de la sorcière. Il avait volé un cœur pour elle. Contre son gré, certes, mais il ne pouvait oublier cette action. Elle le hanterait toute sa vie, il le savait bien.

\- Nous voulions empêcher Ventus de venir. Expliqua Pâquerette.

\- Ventus ? Murmura Aqua. Il est ici alors ?

\- Oui. Il est venu avec Maléfique… Il est parti là-bas.

Pimprenelle désigna les portes du palais, maintenant déserté de tout garde. La jeune femme fit jaillir sa Keyblade et fila vers l'entrée, inquiète. Terra lui emboîta immédiatement le pas, au même titre qu'Eraqus qui remercia les fées au passage.

Grâce à leur épée-clé et l'absence de garde, ils eurent tôt fait de rentrer dans le bâtiment. Aqua crut remarquer une créature sur la gauche mais le temps de la repérer, elle avait déjà disparu. Aussi, elle se remit en marche. Mais il y avait tellement de couloirs et tant de personnes qui les ignoraient royalement…

µµµ

Assis dans un salon annexé à une chambre, Ventus somnolait contre Vanitas. Quelques personnes peu fréquentables étaient déjà arrivées et avaient été logées. Ils auraient bien voulu tenir une réunion en cet instant même mais ce n'était pas aussi aisé que prévu. Ce pourquoi ils avaient prévu ça plus tard et maintenant, ils se rassemblaient d'une façon en somme tout à fait normal. Mais on n'aurait jamais cru que des personnes aussi noires s'en charge.

Le garçon rouvrit un peu plus les yeux lorsqu'il vit surgir un Inondeur. Il sourit et lui tendit les bras. La créature lui sauta sur les cuisses et accepta une caresse. Vanitas repoussa doucement sa lumière et se leva.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Va te coucher… Commença-t-il.

\- Non. Je ne veux plus te laisser ! Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Où va-t-on ? Sourit-il.

Le brun hésita.

\- Les tiens sont ici.

\- Les miens ?

\- Le Maître Eraqus et ses élèves… Ils vont nous déranger alors autant les éliminer.

Ventus serra les dents et secoua la tête, faisant bander les muscles de Vanitas sous la colère.

\- Ils ne veulent que le bien des Mondes.

\- Et ne rechigneraient pas à te tuer en voyant que tu gouvernes les Mondes avec moi. Pourquoi pas ? C'est une solution de facilité pour remettre les choses dans l'ordre.

\- Je t'en prie !

Le garçon se leva et s'approcha de lui.

\- Ce sont mes amis ! Je tiens à eux même si… ils t'ont fait du mal et que je me suis battu contre eux… Ce sont mes amis.

\- Et que veux-tu ? Qu'ils empiètent sur nos plans ? Qu'un jour, ils fassent ce que Xehanort m'a fait ?

\- Et qu'est-ce qui t'empêche de les tuer ?

\- Rien, tu as raison.

Vanitas partit vers la porte. Ventus s'empressa de lui prendre le bras. Il vit un regard noir braqué sur lui.

\- Attends ! Et si je m'arrangeais pour qu'ils retournent à la Contrée du Départ et qu'ils ne la quittent plus jamais…

\- Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Demanda ses ténèbres, un brin moqueur.

\- Il y a plusieurs forces obscures. Jafar, Maléfique et d'autres devraient pouvoir créer un sort, un envoûtement… n'importe quoi.

\- Et ensuite ?

Ventus ne répondit pas alors que sa moitié croisait les bras.

\- Tu voudrais les voir de temps en temps. Pas vrai ?

\- Juste de temps en temps. Je veux passer ma vie avec toi. Et gouverner les Mondes avec toi, puisque c'est ton désir.

Le brun arqua un sourcil et lui saisit la main.

\- C'est avec toi que je compte le faire. Je suis obligé de te faire confiance, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Pas obligé. Mais ça me ferait plaisir. Et je t'aime.

\- Ton âme est tellement obscurcie.

\- À cause… grâce à toi.

Vanitas le prit la nuque et l'embrassa passionnément, un peu rudement toutefois. Il força même sa bouche pour glisser sa langue contre la sienne. Ventus ferma les yeux et se blottit contre lui, cherchant un peu de douceur là où il n'y en avait pas.

Il s'éloigna légèrement et posa un petit baiser sur ses lèvres.

\- Je vais les ramener à la Contrée du Départ, je te laisse régler le reste.

\- Les Nescients ne seront jamais très loin de toi.

\- Je t'aime.

\- Moi aussi.

Il lui effleura la joue et le laissa enfin partir.

µµµ

Aqua tourna encore au détour d'un couloir, de plus en plus anxieuse. Elle n'entendait que de vague chuchotis de temps à autre mais ils ne semblaient pas avoir de source. Était-ce une forme de folie ?

Peut-être s'inquiétait-elle aussi ? Ils s'étaient séparés par facilité, pour espérer retrouver Ventus… Elle commençait à croire que ce n'était pas possible. Qu'il n'était même pas là…

\- Ven' ? Appela-t-elle.

Et si Maléfique était là ? Bah, elle l'attendait… Sa Keyblade brillait toujours à sa main de toute façon. Elle ne redoutait pas la sorcière.

\- Ven ?!

Elle bifurqua et appela une seconde fois.

\- Oui ?

Elle sursauta et se tourna. Juste en face, dans le couloir qu'elle n'avait pas pris, se tenait le blond vénitien. Il lui souriait de cette façon si innocente qui lui était propre. Elle s'empressa de s'approcher et le pris dans ses bras. Tant pis si c'était un piège.

Mais son étreinte lui fut rendue d'une façon si naturelle, si douce. Elle posa un baiser dans ses cheveux et rit doucement. D'accord, il avait tué Maître Xehanort mais c'était Ventus !

\- Ven'… Est-ce que tu vas bien ?

\- Je vais bien. Et toi ?

\- Nous sommes très inquiet pour toi. Terra et le Maître sont venus avec moi… Est-ce que c'est vrai ce qu'on dit ? Pour Maître Xehanort…

Le garçon baissa légèrement la tête tandis que la jeune femme s'éloigna légèrement.

\- Oui ? Murmura-t-elle, effaré.

\- Oui…

Ça commençait déjà… Ils ne pouvaient plus revenir en arrière lui semblait-il.

\- Il faut que tu rentres et que tu y restes…

\- Pourquoi, Aqua ?

\- Tu es dangereux Ventus… Tu le sais ? Tu es fort, puissant… et c'est pour ça que tu dois rentrer. On sera avec toi. On s'entraînera. On t'apprendra…

Ventus serra ses doigts dans le dos de la jeune femme. Il baissa un peu plus la tête, les jambes tremblantes.

\- D'accord…

\- D'accord ? Répéta-t-elle, toutefois surprise.

\- Rentrons. Chuchota-t-il.

Elle sourit et lui caressa les cheveux.

\- Tout ira bientôt mieux, Ven'.

Le garçon s'efforça de lui sourire et accepta son étreinte avant de lui emboîter le pas. Il remarqua une flaque bleue sous ses pas et s'efforça de sourire. Peut-être que ce n'était pas une si mauvaise chose au final… Il n'avait peut-être pas à s'en vouloir de ce qu'il allait faire. Jusqu'à l'instant, il se haïssait. Maintenant, c'était différent…

µµµ

Ventus posa les pieds sur la Contrée du Départ alors qu'Eraqus remerciait les fées qui les avaient ramenés jusqu'ici. Forcément, ça avait été bien plus compliqué puisque Ventus n'avait plus son armure à présent… Mais ils étaient bien arrivés à bon port maintenant.

\- Ven' ? Tu veux que je te ramène à ta chambre ?

Le garçon força un sourire. Pourquoi pas ? Il avait bien besoin d'un peu de repos. Mais il n'aimait pas les regards que lui jetaient les fées même s'il l'avait pleinement mérité. Il savait que le sang qu'il avait sur les mains ne ferait que se multiplier à présent qu'il allait gouverner les Mondes aux côtés de Vanitas. Ils espéraient que tout se passerait comme il le fallait. Et sinon ? Sinon ils utiliseraient la force pour y survenir.

Ça ne comptait pas qu'ils ne doivent pas se charger eux-mêmes de chaque noyau du nouvel Univers, tant que, dans les faits, le chaos s'étendait…

Il suivit alors la jeune femme préférant se soustraire à toute cette pression qui voulait le ramener vers la lumière qu'il avait reniée. Même si… même si c'était tout ce que son cœur possédait. Surtout loin de ses ténèbres bien-aimées.

\- Je n'aime pas ça ! Continua Pimprenelle.

\- Ventus est entre de bonnes mains, à présent. Rassurez-vous. Sourit Eraqus.

\- Il n'a plus la même noirceur qu'auparavant… Murmura Pâquerette.

\- Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna Terra.

\- Son cœur n'était plus pur lorsque nous l'avons revu, il avait toujours perdu sa pureté lorsque nous nous sommes quittés… Et là, il est à nouveau aussi éclatant que notre douce Rose… Aurore, je veux dire. Se rectifia Flora.

\- C'est plutôt une bonne chose… Commença naïvement le jeune homme.

\- Vanitas… c'est bien le nom de ce garçon ?

\- Le garçon masqué… Oui. J'oubliais. Si Ventus n'a plus de ténèbres en lui…

\- Maléfique a dû faire quelque chose ! S'écria Pimprenelle.

\- Aqua !

Terra fit jaillir sa Keyblade et il s'empressa de rejoindre la chambre de son meilleur ami. Il arriva devant hors d'haleine, en sueur et les muscles brûlant tant il les avait forcé plus loin que ses retranchements.

Il entra dans la pièce, attrapa Ventus qui faisait un câlin à Aqua et le repoussa rudement. Le blond vénitien se cogna la tête contre le mur et gémit.

\- Ne la touche pas !

\- Qu… Quoi ?

La femme se précipita auprès de lui pour effectuer un sort de soin préventif. Elle força un sourire en voyant que leur ami la regardait. Elle le prit contre son sein et leva les yeux vers l'autre.

\- Terra ?! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ?

\- Vanitas est toujours en liberté.

\- Et alors ? Cria Ventus.

\- Il t'a complétement manipulé !

\- Je n'ai volé le cœur de personne, Terra…

\- Je… Maléfique m'a obligé ! Se défendit l'homme.

Aqua tourna la tête vers celui qu'elle aimait si tendrement. Avait-il vraiment enlevé le cœur d'Aurore alors ? Elle qui s'était persuadé que c'était faux…

\- J'aime Vanitas… Je veux rester avec lui parce que je l'aime. C'est mal ?

Ni lui, ni sa compagne ne pouvait crier « oui ». Pourtant, Terra en avait très envie. Et sa Keyblade vibrait entre ses doigts tant il contenait son énervement.

\- Et que vas-tu faire ? Pourquoi as-tu accepté de rentrer alors ? Tu vas le faire venir ici ? Demanda Aqua.

C'était tellement fou.

\- Je vous protège seulement. Vous ne pourrez plus quitter la Contrée du Départ…

\- Qu… Commença Terra en l'empoignant par son haut.

\- C'est une façon comme une autre de vous protéger. C'est ce que vous dissiez pour moi, non ?

Le jeune homme fut saisit de stupeur en voyant le regard morne posé sur lui, le visage qui avait perdu toute sa douceur. Il sentit les flammes lécher ses doigts et il relâcha d'un seul coup son cadet qui était maintenant entouré de feu. Feu qui disparut dès qu'il retrouva le sol sous ses pieds.

Il s'éloigna de quelques pas.

\- Je vous aime et si c'est la seule option que j'aime alors je la choisis sans aucune honte. Vous dites que je suis dangereux, que je ne peux pas sortir, que je dois être confiné… Vanitas est le seul qui m'a laissé découvrir les Mondes, qui m'a présenté des amis, même s'ils n'étaient pas fréquentables, qui m'a fait vivre des aventures. Je ne suis pas stupide ! Je sais qu'il m'a manipulé des fois, je sais qu'il voulait que je reste auprès de lui par intérêt personnel… mais je l'aime ! Et il m'aime…

\- Ventus ! S'écria Aqua. Tu te vois vraiment suivre quelqu'un qui répand le mal autour de lui alors que nous avons œuvré pour la lumière aussi longtemps ?

\- Maître Eraqus m'entraînait pour que je passe le temps mais il n'a jamais songé à me laisser devenir un Maître de la Keyblade. Il me disait toujours que j'étais trop jeune, pas digne, pas assez fort…

\- Pendant tout ce temps, tu étais trop fort ! Murmura-t-elle.

\- Ma décision est prise, je parcourrai les Mondes avec Vanitas. De toute façon, j'ai toujours désiré les découvrir. Quelquefois, ce que nous ferons sera mal mais dans d'autres cas ce sera bien. J'ai vu un Monde qui était tenu par un garçon qui rudoyait les plus jeunes que lui et qui décidait de tout… On disait qu'il était gentil… Vous trouvez ça normal ?

\- Ventus… Tout ça t'est monté à la tête. Commença Terra.

\- Je suis convaincu que non. C'est une option à laquelle j'ai réfléchie.

\- Quand ? Demanda-t-il. Avant ou après avoir tué Maître Xehanort ?

Le garçon serra les dents. Il aurait pu rappeler que c'était un accident, qu'il avait été dominé par ses sentiments…

\- Il a tué l'homme que j'aime devant mes yeux… Il a mérité son sort. De toute façon, il était mauvais…

\- Si tu prends cette voie, Ventus, il arrivera un jour où nous devrons t'éliminer parce que tu as été mauvais ! Protesta Aqua.

Il allait forcément voir l'absurdité de ses propos de la sorte !

\- Mais puisque je suis dangereux, trop puissant… Sourit-il, glacial. C'est pour ça que je vous enferme ici. Vous ne vous mettrez jamais sur notre route et votre vie demeurera sauve…

Un fragment de seconde, son sourire sembla redevenir celui qu'il pouvait leur offrir à l'accoutumée.

Il recula encore, remarquant une flaque bleue sur le sol, alors que Terra sortait sa Keyblade. Elle se leva pour s'abattre sur lui, poussant Aqua à se lever. Elle n'eut pas le temps de s'interposer que des bras sortirent du mur et se refermèrent autour de la taille du blond vénitien. Les ténèbres l'engloutirent et la clé-épée cogna contre la cloison.

Le jeune homme ne réfléchit pas une seconde de plus, grimpa sur le lit, ouvrit la fenêtre et tenta d'ouvrir une voie avec sa Keyblade. Mais le sol se couvrit de pièces comme celles d'un puzzle, noires et obscures. Elles disparurent après quelques secondes où elles s'étaient exhibées comme un dôme.

Terra transforma son arme en planeur et lui sauta dessus. Lorsqu'il fonça vers le dôme essentiellement invisible, il fut repousser et jeté au sol. Aqua s'empressa de le rejoindre au même titre qu'Eraqus qui courait vers eux.

\- Que s'est-il passé ?! Terra ? Comment vas-tu ?!

\- C'est Ventus… Souffla Aqua. Il nous a enfermés ici.

\- Lui ou les émissaires du Mal ! Pesta Terra.

Il se prit la tête dans les mains. Avait-il vraiment le droit de reprocher ça à leur ami ? Il avait posé le doigt sur un fait de son passé extrêmement douloureux… Il avait aidé le mal, lui aussi. Inconsciemment, certes, mais il n'était pas particulièrement plus méritant que lui.

\- Alors ce moment fatidique est arrivé… Murmura Eraqus. Un vent destructeur vient d'être lâché sur les Mondes.

\- Ventus… Reviens à la raison, je t'en prie. Chuchota Terra.


	20. Épilogue

_Grands Vents_

 ** _Volet 0_**

Auteur : Angelscythe

Genre : Noir, drame, shonen-ai, hétéro, romance

Couple : Vanven et Terraqua =3

Disclaimers : Tous les personnages appartiennent à Square Enix et/ou Disney, je me contente de mettre la pagaille avec mes idées farfelues !

* * *

 _Épilogue_

Les ténèbres se dissipèrent mais ils ne semblaient pas être à Jardin Radieux car tout était plus sombre ici. Et bien trop familier aux yeux de Ventus pour être dans ce Monde qu'il découvrait à peine.

Tournant la tête à gauche, il « reconnut » les restes de leur maison. Si on pouvait même appeler cela des restes. Après tout, il ne restait qu'un pan sur la gauche sinon tout était des ruines, des gravats et des bouts de bois et de pailles perdus dans des tuiles et dans la forêt. Quelques feuilles jaunies étaient déjà tombées sur ce terrain désolé. Même certains arbres étaient déracinés, effondrés pêle-mêle ci et là.

\- Hm… Je ne m'attendais pas à ça… Remarqua Vanitas. Je pars deux jours et…

\- Je me suis légèrement énervé. Rit timidement Ventus. Lorsque Maître Xehanort…

L'Être des Ténèbres haussa un sourcil en remarquant un bout de cadavres sous un amas de pierre.

\- … t'as tué, je n'ai plus réfléchi à rien. Je crois que j'ai appelé à moi des tornades et la lumière…

Vanitas lui prit la main et la porta à ses lèvres pour déposer un baiser étonnement tendre sur ses doigts.

\- Tu es redoutable.

\- Surtout lorsqu'il s'agit de toi. Sourit-il.

Il lui tendit les bras. Vanitas l'attrapa et le serra contre lui en dissimulant son expression joyeuse. Le garçon se blottit et lui releva le coin des lèvres de ses doigts. L'Être des Ténèbres dévoila alors ses dents dans un ersatz de sourire.

\- Et à présent, où est-ce qu'on va vivre ?

\- Nous avons décidé de gouverner les Mondes… Quoi de mieux de siéger dans un château ? Il y en a justement un pas très loin qui n'attends qu'à être lavé de sa vermine pour avoir de nouveaux Rois.

Ventus se permit un petit sourire, bien conscient d'être maintenant entièrement embourbé dans les ténèbres.

Tant pis.

La voie de son amour devait être entachée de sang, il pouvait y continuer. Il pouvait devenir l'ombre qui s'étendait sur l'Univers tant que ça lui permettait d'être pour toujours aux côtés de celui qu'il aimait.

Parce qu'il savait bien que cette histoire de Lumière et de Ténèbres, ce n'était que des fadaises…


End file.
